Navidad en familia
by Teffi Masen
Summary: Edward siempre hizo lo que quiso, sus padres se lo permitieron, seis años después, regresa a casa para navidad y sus hermanos no están nada contentos con la compañía que trae colgada de su brazo. ¿Esme y Carlisle le pondrán un alto o se saldrá con la suya pese al enojo de sus hermanos?
1. Chapter 1

**_Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos_** **.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ NEF ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Capítulo 1**

La familia Cullen esperaba el regreso de su hijo menor, al ser el más pequeño de los cinco hijos del matrimonio fue el consentido de la casa, todo lo que Edward quería lo conseguía, por esa razón había pasado los últimos seis años viajando alrededor del mundo.

Pero por fin regresaba a casa para pasar las fiestas con ellos.

Los hermanos de Edward eran los únicos que no se mostraban entusiasmados con el regreso de su pequeño hermano, ellos habían sido educados para trabajar en la compañía de la familia, ser responsables y dar la cara en cada uno de los eventos familiares.

Los cuatro estaban molestos por cómo sus padres dejaban que Edward hiciera lo que quisiera a su antojo, en lugar de estudiar economía como sus padres habían querido, prefirió tomar su mochila y subir a un autobús que lo llevó lejos de Manhattan.

Edward solo necesitaba llamar una vez al mes para que Esme le asegurara que la tarjeta de crédito había sido cubierta y que un billete en primera clase siempre estaría a su nombre para cuando quisiera regresar.

Les molestaba demasiado lo condescendientes que eran con Edward, pero no podían hacer nada para evitarlo, tan solo esperar a que su hermanito regresara a casa.

Por las siguientes semanas estuvieron preparando la habitación de Edward, la limpiaron, organizaron y lavaron, todo listo para la llegada del bebé Cullen.

Esme y Carlisle dieron la noticia del regreso de Edward por eso la mayor parte de los invitados habían confirmado su asistencia a la cena de Navidad de los Cullen.

Jasper, el segundo hijo, era el encargado de las finanzas de las familias, él era quien cada mes pagaba las facturas de Edward, por esa razón se daba cuenta del lugar en donde se encontraba en el momento, era el único que no lo juzgaba duramente, él se daba cuenta de todo el uso que Edward le daba a su tarjeta.

No era un problema pagar unos cuantos cientos de dólares, en los últimos seis años ni siquiera había logrado gastar más de diez mil dólares, Edward no gastaba ni el sueldo de los empleados de su casa.

Pero justamente ahora, mientras revisaba los últimos movimientos de la tarjeta negra de Edward, se dio cuenta que no solo había comprado dos boletos en primera clase desde alguna parte de Londres, sino que había rentado una habitación de hotel por al menos tres meses, un auto e incluso había gastado varios dólares en una tienda de ropa de segunda.

—¿Ocurre algo, Jazz? —preguntó Alice entrando a la oficina—. Te has puesto pálido.

—Nada, solo… solo estoy viendo que el vuelo de Edward llega la mañana del 24.

—¿¡Qué?! Eso no nos da tiempo para arreglarlo para que se vea medianamente presentable… Debo hablar con tu madre y rogar porque podamos arreglar su traje.

Jasper vio a su esposa salir de la oficina con el teléfono pegado en la oreja.

Tendría que decir que Edward llegaba con visita, pero quería que sus padres comprendieran que Edward hacía lo que se le venía en gana y si un amigo indeseable era necesario para demostrarlo, entonces guardaría silencio.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ NEF ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eran las diez de la mañana del 24 de diciembre, la casa Cullen estaba en movimiento desde muy temprano, en la cocina se preparaba la cena navideña junto con los desayunos y comida de la familia, los jardineros adornaban con luces los árboles y jardines mientras que otros adornaban el camino con renos luminosos y bastones de caramelo.

Esme estaba en su baño disfrutando de un relajante baño en la tina con sales aromáticas, la manicurista, maquillista y asesora estaban afuera esperando a que terminara de relajarse.

Carlisle estaba encerrado en su oficina haciendo los arreglos necesarios para que Edward tuviera su oficina en la empresa, no necesitaba un título universitario, era su hijo y su puesto estaba esperando por él. Aro —su relacionista público— tenía fe en que el conocimiento de Edward acerca del trato con las personas y culturas les ayudaría en el momento de cerrar contratos.

El ama de llaves tocó la puerta del despacho de Carlisle avisándole que un taxi del aeropuerto solicitó la entrada.

Carlisle apagó su computadora y salió del despacho justo para ver a Esme bajar las escaleras con el cabello mojado cayéndole en la espalda.

Ambos seguían en pijama con la bata cubriéndolos, no era la presentación más adecuada para recibir a su hijo, pero debía ser suficiente, después de todo, se trataba de su pequeño Edward.

Henry —el mayordomo de la casa— abrió la puerta y salió a tomar la maleta del joven.

Esme tomó el brazo de Carlisle encajándole sus uñas, estaba tan nerviosa, había extrañado a su pequeño todos los días, amaba a sus hijos por igual, pero su pequeño Edward siempre tuvo un lugar especial en su corazón.

A Carlisle no le pareció extraño que Henry regresara sin la maleta de Edward, ese hijo suyo había detestado la idea de no hacer las cosas él mismo.

Desde que era un niño de cinco años, demostró que quería hacer las cosas él solo, no le pedía ayuda a la niñera para ponerse el uniforme del colegio, su tarea de matemáticas terminaba en el triturador de basura, llevó a casa más perros callejeros de los que podía recordar, Edward hacía las cosas a su manera y Carlisle estaba orgulloso de él.

Esme jadeó cuando escuchó la risa de Edward junto con una más chillona.

Ambos sintieron como la respiración se atoró en sus gargantas y no era porque veían a su hijo en la puerta de su casa, tampoco porque sus pantalones estaban rasgados o porque no se había rasurado la barba por lo menos en tres meses, no importó que las pesadas botas negras estuvieran llenas de barro y nieve, nada de eso los había dejado sin habla.

Lo que tenía a los dos en completo shock era la risueña chica junto a él, ella estaba tan entretenida mirando todo a su alrededor, el cabello lo tenía recogido en una trenza sobre su hombro —para Esme fue bastante obvio que no usaba ningún tipo de acondicionador en su seco cabello—, la ropa era al menos dos tallas más grandes, la gruesa e incómoda chamarra que cubría la mayor parte de su cuerpo era de hombre, más específicamente de Edward, mientras que las botas estaban desgastadas y el cierre no subía completamente.

—Hola, mamá —sonrió Edward soltando las maletas junto a la joven y avanzando hacia Esme—, te he extrañado.

Esme dejó de prestarle atención a la insignificante muchachita y abrazó a su hijo plenamente.

—Oh, Edward, es tan bueno tenerte de vuelta en casa —sollozó acariciando el rostro de Edward—. Has crecido, te queda la barba, no es de mi agrado, pero me encanta en ti.

Edward se rio y abrazó a su madre contra su pecho.

Carlisle golpeó su espalda con fraternidad, Edward soltó a su madre para abrazar a su padre, él había sido un apoyo cuando tomó la decisión de marcharse a recorrer el mundo en lugar de irse a una aburrida universidad, su padre fue el único en entender que era un alma libre, un viajero que no podía estar encerrado en cuatro paredes, no importaba qué tan lujoso y cómodo fuera el lugar, él pertenecía a la aventura y el riesgo, no a la aburrida vida en una oficina.

—Edward, ¿quién es ella? —preguntó Carlisle sin poder contenerse unos minutos más.

—Que distraído soy, lo siento. —Besó una última vez la mejilla de su madre y regresó junto a la joven que tomó su mano encantada—. Mamá, papá, ella es Bella… Isabella Cullen, mi esposa.

La muchachita se acurrucó contra el brazo de Edward sonriéndole tiernamente.

—¿Tu esposa? —preguntó Esme intentando mantener la compostura, esa simple chica no podría estar casada con su pequeño—. ¿Cuándo pasó eso?

—Hace dos días nos casamos —confesó abrazando la cintura de Bella—. La conocí hace varios meses cuando llegué a Londres, me encantó desde la primera vez que la vi.

—Claro que lo hice —se burló Bella—. Es un placer conocerlos, señores Cullen.

—Puedes llamarlos Esme y Carlisle, hermosa.

Bella le sonrió, pero por la mirada que le mandaban sus suegros entendió que esa no era una opción.

Un incómodo silencio que Edward ignoraba completamente se sumió sobre los tres, fue Carlisle quien carraspeó al ver que Henry junto con Laura —el ama de llaves— esperaban sus órdenes.

—Ayuden a mi hijo y a… Isabella con las maletas, el sastre no tardará en llegar.

—¿El sastre? —preguntó Bella extrañada, Edward le había dicho lo estirados que sus padres podían llegar a ser así como que ignorara a sus hermanos, pero nunca le había dicho nada acerca de algún sastre, ni siquiera sabía para qué lo necesitaba.

—Esta noche se llevará a cabo nuestra cena familiar navideña —habló Esme notando que su cabello estaba a punto de secarse, necesitaba regresar arriba para que su cabello no se estropeara—, el sastre viene para arreglar el traje que usará Edward.

—¿Cena familiar?

—¿Que usaré qué?

—No puedes presentarte en la cena vistiendo un pantalón rasgado, Edward, ya no tienes dieciséis para hacerlo sin que nadie te juzgue por ello, eres un adulto, tu madre llamará a la modista para que traiga vestidos que Bella pueda usar, no hay mucho tiempo.

—Pero ni siquiera es mediodía —murmuró Bella viendo el reloj en su muñeca—, además tengo vestidos, no es necesario una modista, señor Cullen.

—Tampoco que use un traje.

—Sí lo es —hablaron Esme y Carlisle al mismo tiempo.

—Pero…

—Yo quiero verte con traje, Edward —habló Bella apretando el agarre en sus manos—, nunca te he visto de esa forma, de hecho, nunca te he visto sin barba.

Edward suspiró y asintió.

—Bien… estaremos en mi habitación.

—Por supuesto —asintió Carlisle arreglando el nudo de la bata—. La merienda estará lista a las dos, los estaré esperando en el jardín trasero… me gustaría escuchar cómo se conocieron y nunca nos dijiste nada, Edward.

—Claro, papá —respondió Edward tomando la maleta junto a Bella—. Vamos, nena.

—Fue un gusto conocerlos, señores Cullen.

Bella subió delante de Edward las escaleras, la casa era el lugar más grande en el que alguna vez había vivido.

Esme soltó un chillido cuando su hijo se perdió en las escaleras.

—Ella no puede ser su esposa, es tan… tan…

—¿Simple?

—Barata —concluyó frustrada, miró a Laura que seguía de pie esperando—. Quiero que la vigiles y me digas cualquier comportamiento extraño que tenga, Edward nunca me mencionó nada de una chica y ella no vendrá a simplemente inmiscuirse en mi familia.

—Por supuesto, señora Cullen.

Esme asintió y subió las escaleras, debía lavarse nuevamente el cabello para deshacerse de todo el frizz.

Carlisle regresó a su despacho, llamaría a Jenks, necesitaba saber qué tan válido era ese matrimonio y cómo se aseguraba que esa muchachita no representaba ningún peligro para la fortuna y buen nombre de su familia.

…

Bella se reía acostada en la enorme cama, la habitación de su esposo era tan adolescente, tenía pósteres de anime, así como figuras de acción y legos construidos.

—Me fui cuando tenía dieciocho, no puedes culparme de esto.

—No lo hago, solo me parece lindo y tierno que tus padres hayan dejado la habitación tal y como tú la dejaste la última vez que estuviste aquí.

—No lo es cuando tú la has visto.

—Te amo, Eddie, esto no me moleta ni un poco, de hecho, creo que tengo un poco de celos.

—¿Celos?

—Por supuesto, tus padres te aman tanto que no quieren deshacerse de nada que te pertenece, en cambio los míos.

Edward se acercó y tomó a Bella, sentándose junto a ella.

—No pienses en eso, nena, no vale la pena.

—Lo sé, pero al ver el amor que te expresan tus padres es imposible no imaginarme cosas —suspiró pesadamente—, pero tienes razón, hay cosas más importantes en este momento.

—¿Como tomarte en mi cama de adolescente?

—Además de eso, pervertido. —Golpeó su brazo y se puso de pie—. ¿Qué me voy a poner esta noche?, quiero gustarle a tu familia.

—A mí me gustas y es suficiente.

Bella le sacó la lengua y abrió su maleta que estaba en el suelo.

—Usa el blanco —sugirió Edward—, me encantó cómo te veías en él, estoy duro de solo imaginártelo puesto.

—No le enseñaré el culo a toda tu familia, Edward —murmuró distraídamente—. ¿Les molestará que lleve cuero?

—A mí me encantaría.

—Es una pregunta seria, Edward.

—Es una respuesta seria, bonita. Si a ti te gusta, a mí me gusta, que mi familia se joda; además ni siquiera es mi familia, a esa la conocerás antes de la cena.

—Tu madre dijo que era una cena familiar.

—Eso dijo, pero realmente no lo es, invitan a conocidos, amigos cercanos, aproximadamente sesenta u ochenta personas.

—Mierda.

—No te apures, bonita, si realmente quieres comprar o buscar otra cosa, podemos tomar un auto e ir al centro comercial, a mí me gusta todo de ti y si mi familia no te ama con el simple hecho de verte, ellos se lo pierden, tú eres magnífica.

Bella sonrió y se lanzó a los brazos de Edward, sabía exactamente qué decir para hacerla feliz.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ NEF ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Carlisle salió al patio trasero en donde los empleados habían puesto la mesa.

Realmente no estaban en el patio exterior sino en una pequeña extensión de la casa rodeada de ventanales con cristales transparentes, en donde podían disfrutar de la blanca vista sin tener que pasar por el frío invernal.

Edward y Bella ya estaban esperándolo, ambos demasiado entretenidos el uno en el otro.

Necesitaba conocer a Bella para que sus abogados buscaran toda la información sobre ella, no quería a una cazafortunas cerca de su hijo, si Bella era una buena chica entonces aceptaría por completo el matrimonio, de otra manera no.

Bella detuvo el beso al escuchar el carraspeo de su suegro, se sonrojó y se puso de pie bajándose del regazo de Edward y sentándose en la silla junto a él.

—Lamento la tardanza —se disculpó sentándose frente a ellos.

—No importa, papá.

Laura, junto con otras dos chicas, apareció con bandejas de comida y una jarra de jugo fresco.

Los tres agradecieron y esperaron a que abandonaran el lugar para comenzar a comer, por unos minutos Carlisle observó las miraditas y risitas entre su hijo e Isabella.

Isabella bebía del vaso de Edward sin siquiera dudarlo, su hijo le robaba la rodaja de pan a medio comer a ella, ambos se reían cuando no sabían cuál era su cubierto, era como si hubieran comido juntos por tanto tiempo que simplemente ya no parecía extraño compartir sus platos. Pensó en sus otros cuatro hijos junto con sus esposas, nunca había visto en ellos la complicidad que había entre Edward e Isabella, era demasiado natural en ellos.

—¿A qué te dedicas, Isabella? —preguntó llamando la atención de los dos, Edward aprovechó el descuido de Bella para quitarle nuevamente la rodaja de pan.

—Soy bailarina —respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Qué maravilla, ¿eres una bailarina clásica o moderna? A Rosalie, la esposa de mi hijo mayor, le encanta la danza, tiene una organización para que los niños ocupen su tiempo en el baile en lugar de iniciar con vicios o unirse a la delincuencia.

—Es maravilloso lo que Rosalie hace, pero no soy ese tiempo de bailarina, yo soy una estríper, conocí a Edward justamente en el club en donde trabajaba en Londres.

—¿Una estríper? ¿Has pensado seguir trabajando aquí?

—Bueno…

—No —respondió Edward—, quiero que Bella haga lo que quiera, pero infiernos no, mi esposa es solo mía, soy condenadamente posesivo.

—Pero lo era cuando estaban de novios, ¿cierto?

—Sí, pero a Edward siempre le molestó, no entendía que lo que hacía era porque realmente necesitaba el dinero, el alquiler, la despensa y los servicios no iban a pagarse solos, así que no tuvo más que aceptar que ese era mi trabajo, además él me conoció en ese lugar, nunca le oculté nada de mí.

—Por esa razón es que después de que aceptara casarse conmigo, le pedí que renunciara al club.

—Pero le dije que no, era su prometida, podíamos vivir juntos, pero yo quería contribuir con los gastos, no podía darme el lujo de renunciar a mi trabajo.

—Es por eso que me casé hace dos días con ella, ya le había pedido que viniera conmigo a pasar las fiestas con nosotros, en ese momento se había negado ya que no podía dejar de ir al club, pero una vez que fue mi esposa no pudo hacerlo.

—No encontré una razón para no renunciar, ahora es mi esposo y aunque siempre le fui fiel, no seguiré en un trabajo que a él le moleta, puedo buscar trabajo como camarera o algo parecido.

—¿Siempre le fuiste fiel?

—Solo era una bailarina, papá, hay una diferencia entre una estríper y una prostituta, Bella solo bailaba, tomaba el dinero y listo, no se acostaba con nadie.

—No quise insinuar eso, Edward. Perdóname si te ofendí, Isabella.

—No lo hizo, señor Cullen —le sonrió suavemente y acarició el hombro de Edward—, estoy acostumbrada a escuchar ese tipo de comparaciones, dejó de importarme hace mucho tiempo, pero para Edward aún es nuevo, y me encanta que sea tan protector conmigo, es una razón más para amarlo.

—Yo te amo más, nena.

Ni siquiera el carraspeo incómodo de Carlisle hizo que Edward se detuviera de besar a Bella como se le antojara, era su jodida esposa, podía besarla cuándo y cómo quisiera, su padre lo entendería tarde o temprano… así como entendería que no debía comparar a su esposa con una prostituta.

Bella no lo era.

…

—Creo que es buena para Edward.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Esme alisando su vestido.

—Recuerdas que no sabíamos si Edward se quedaría o se volvería a ir, pues creo que por Bella se quedará aquí y trabajará en la empresa como esperamos.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Bella quiere trabajar como camarera para aportar en los gastos de la casa, Edward podrá ser todo el espíritu libre que quieras, su mente es más abierta que la de sus hermanos, pero hay algo que no ha cambiado.

—¿Qué es?

—Edward quiere lo mejor para ella, vi el gesto en su rostro cuando Bella sugirió buscar un trabajo, él se quedará aquí porque será su forma de darle todo a Bella.

Esme asintió pensativa, quería que su hijo fuera feliz pero también lo quería cerca de ella, y si Bella hacía posible las dos opciones, entonces era bienvenida en su familia.

—¿Sabes qué usará para la cena?

—Edward dijo que lo tenían cubierto, es mejor que estés preparada, Edward habló algo acerca de una falda de cuero, realmente no me dijo mucho, estaba apurado en seguir a Bella a la habitación, no me sorprendería que ambos estuvieran compartiendo el baño.

* * *

 **Hola chicas!**

 **solo cuatro capítulos tendrá este pequeño fic navideño.**

 **Espero les guste.**

 **Yanina, gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capitulo, eres un sol.**

 **Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, criticas o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**

 **Nos vemos en el sigueinte**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos_** **.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ NEF ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Capítulo 2**

Los cuatro hermanos de Edward llegaron una hora antes que los invitados, era tradición de Esme tomarse una fotografía en la fachada de la casa ese mismo día, ahora era mucho más importante, pues Edward por fin estaría en la foto nuevamente.

Esme había pasado por un pequeño ataque de nervios cuando vio la vestimenta de Bella, usaba una pequeña minifalda negra de cuero que se pegaba a sus caderas y era tan corta que le llegaba poco arriba de medio muslo, su blusa que, si bien era blanca de cuello alto y manga larga, se amoldaba perfectamente con su pequeña cintura y grandes pechos, no dejaba absolutamente nada a la imaginación.

Estuvo a punto de sugerir echarle agua a Edward para que dejara de estar encima de Bella y pudiera presentarla a la familia.

Edward dejó de besarla, pero no soltó su cintura en ningún momento.

Rosalie y Alice no aprobaron su atuendo, Alice sugirió que podría ir a su casa y traerle algo decente que usar, así como demandó ir al día siguiente al centro comercial a conseguirle ropa aceptable para que usara.

Bella la mandó directo a la mierda, sin palabras bonitas ni indirectas, Alice fue mandada derechito a la mierda. Nadie iba a llegar y demandar sobre su vida, la única razón por la que iría al centro comercial a cambiar su guardarropa sería por ella, por Edward o porque la barriga le creciera tanto que no pudiera seguir usando su ropa, pero por una enana que más parecía un ratoncillo chillón, ni en un millón de años.

Victoria y James saludaron de manera cortante. Edward le había contado a Bella que la tensión en el matrimonio de su hermano se debía a que James era estéril y Victoria había salido embarazada de alguien más, James estaba dispuesto a aceptar al niño como suyo pues quería tener una familia, pero Victoria se deshizo del niño, James no volvió a ser el mismo ni con la familia ni con Victoria.

Riley y su muy embarazada esposa Bree fueron los más amables. Edward supuso que se debía a que Riley quería evitar cualquier tipo de tensión cerca de Bree, los últimos meses de embarazo nunca eran faciles.

—¿Emmett y Jasper no tienen hijos? —preguntó Bella en un susurro.

—Sí, cuatro y dos respectivamente, pero están en casa con sus nanas.

—¿Son pequeños?

—Algo, Rose tuvo a Maddi cuando yo tenía diecisiete y estaba esperando a la segunda y Alice embarazada de la primera cuando yo me marché.

Bella asintió jugando con los botones de la camisa de Edward, hacía apenas unos cuarenta minutos atrás, lo había asaltado apenas lo vio con el traje, nadie la había preparado para ver la faceta elegante y extremadamente caliente de su esposo, incluso aunque amaba la pequeña barba que tenía, le fascinó ver su cuadrada mandíbula, quería esa suave y tersa piel entre sus piernas lo más pronto posible.

—Ed…

—¿Sí, nena?

—No quiero una nana para nuestro hijo, quiero cuidarlo yo.

—Todo lo que quieras, amor.

Bella asintió sonriéndole, podía formar parte de la familia Cullen, mas nadie le quitaría compartir la expectativa de la llegada de Santa con su pequeño, ella no la había podido vivir, pero su hijo lo haría y sería parte de cada una de ellas.

La fotografía fue tomada rápidamente, ya que Edward solo aceptó estar afuera cinco minutos, Bella no estaba usando ningún tipo de maya y en lugar de botas solo tenía unas altas zapatillas, no quería que contrajera algún resfriado por exponerse a la baja temperatura.

Esme estuvo de acuerdo que tomar tres fotografías con posiciones distintas era suficiente. Emmett bufó, hacía dos años, cuando Rosalie estaba embarazada de su cuarta hija, no había sido tan complaciente.

…

La reacción de los invitados a la cena familiar era la misma cuando conocían a Bella, Edward se puso muy rápido de malas al notar que los hombres no apartaban la vista de las piernas y el culo de su esposa, Bella era suya, si querían ver un culo que vieran el de sus esposas no el de la suya.

Por esa razón había decidido cubrir el trasero de Bella con sus manos, Bella solo se había reído, pero no protestó por su descarado gesto, nunca protestaba cuando actuaba como cavernícola y lo hacía más veces de las que era consciente.

La familia de Edward no sabía nada acerca del embarazo de Bella —otra razón más de la rápida boda, apenas Bella le había mostrado el palito de plástico con las dos líneas rosas, Edward había decidido que no iba a esperar a regresar a Estados Unidos para casarse con ella—, así que durante la reunión ambos trataron de evadir ese asunto o contestar con palabras vagas que los hacían olvidar rápidamente el tema, no querían que los invitados se enteraran primero que los padres de Edward.

Bella se sentía cada vez más confiada, las personas a su alrededor eran elegantes y sofisticadas, usaban atuendos que costaban más que todo su guardarropa junto, pero era fácil olvidarlo cuando Edward le aseguraba que ella se veía hermosa y lo tenía ansiando poder llevarla arriba y subirle la falda hasta hacerla un rollo en su cintura.

Bella disfrutaba del cálido ambiente, los aperitivos y el conocer a las personas que habían visto crecer a su esposo, pero esa confianza y comodidad que había estado ganando al paso de las horas se desvaneció cuando la ex de Edward llegó.

Tanya era alta, rubia y con tanta clase que Bella se sintió como la sucia y barata estríper que muchos juzgaban.

Tanya usaba un vestido blanco entallado hasta la cintura para después abrirse en una pomposa falda a la altura de la rodilla, en el dobladillo tenía elaborados detalles en color negro, sus altos zapatos con suela roja haciendo que sus piernas se vieran kilométricas, su rizado y rubio cabello tenía volumen y era tan sedoso que Bella quería tomar uno de sus rizos y jugar a rebotarlos.

Era simplemente una mujer espectacular y Bella se sentía muy pequeña e insignificante.

Tal vez debió pensar mejor en lo que usaría para presentarse ante la familia de Edward.

Tendría que haber aceptado ir al centro comercial y buscar un vestuario decente.

Edward pareció notar su tensión ya que tomó su barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo.

—¿Qué pasa, B?

—Nada, solo yo y mis inseguridades.

—Mi esposa no puede tener inseguridades, eres tan perfecta, Bella. —Besó castamente sus labios—. No hay absolutamente nada de ti que sea inseguro, eres la mujer más maravillosa que conozco, además tú viste cuánto tardó mi madre en estar lista para esta noche, ella y todas las mujeres presentes hicieron lo mismo, tú, mi cielo, solo bastó que te pusieras ese exquisito conjunto y estuviste perfecta.

—Te amo por intentar subirme el ánimo, pero no lo has conseguido, ella es todo lo que yo no soy.

—¿Y exactamente qué es ella que tú no?

—Inteligente, culta, educada, hermosa, simpática, glamorosa, tiene clase, se nota que las esposas de tus hermanos la adoran, todos aquí parecen conocerla…

—Se te olvidó lo más importante que tú tienes y ella no —le interrumpió abrazando su cintura, acercando sus rostros hasta que sus labios se rozaban delicadamente, tentándolo a ambos.

—¿Qué?

—Mi completo corazón, mi adoración y a mi bebé en el vientre.

Bella sonrió y lo besó como quería, o al menos como podía hacerlo en público.

Lo besó hasta que el carraspeo de la rubia los interrumpió. Bella se obligó a permanecer pegada al costado de Edward y no mostrar debilidad, Edward era suyo y por más que la guapa rubia se acercara y coqueteara con él, no iba a conseguir separarlo de su lado.

Con la llegada de Tanya el ambiente pasó de armonioso a un completo estado de tensión, Bella estaba que ardía de los celos, las risitas y guiños coquetos que descaradamente hacía con Edward la tenían a punto de la histeria, no ayudaba en nada que los invitados apreciaran tanto la compañía de Tanya.

Con Tanya podían recordar viejos tiempos.

Tanya podía hablar de política y economía.

Tanya hablaba de diseñadores que ni en sueños ella había pensado en usar.

Hablaba de viajes y negocios.

Bella se sentía cada vez más y más pequeña mientras veía cómo Tanya bebía de su copa de vino tinto y no dejaba ninguna marca de labial en el cristal, cómo se movía de un lado al otro sin chocar con los otros que se encontraban hablando o los meseros que caminaban con charolas en sus manos, incluso Bree con su hinchado vientre se paseaba entre los invitados con gracia.

Miró su copa con jugo de uva —conseguido de la cocina por Edward— con la marca de su labial rojo carmesí en el lugar donde había bebido minutos atrás, había chocado más veces de las que recordaba con los meseros, ellos se disculpaban con ella cuando la verdad era que debía ser al revés. Edward junto a ella hablaba con los invitados y trataba de incluirla en la conversación.

Días atrás cuando dio el sí frente al juez en el registro civil, creyó que podía soportar la vida que Edward tenía en Manhattan, realmente confió en que sería la esposa que Edward necesitaba, pero al verse rodeada por personas con tanta elegancia, le era difícil mantener la fe en sí misma.

Quería tomar a Edward y regresar a Londres en donde solo eran dos personas simples que se amaban y querían formar una familia juntos.

Suspiró internamente pensando si su ciego corazón enamorado era más fuerte que los murmullos y críticas que discretamente las personas hacían de ella comparándola con la preciosa Tanya.

—¿Estás bien, bebé?

Bella levantó la vista encontrándose con los penetrantes ojos verdes de su Edward. Él le sonreía cálidamente mientras su mano, que había dejado su culo y ahora se encontraba descansando en su cintura, trazaba pequeños círculos.

—Te has puesto pálida, podemos subir si necesitas descansar, realmente no me importa seguir aquí.

Su corazón gritaba que le dijera que sí, que subieran las escaleras y pasaran el seguro de la puerta para que nadie los molestara, para seguir estando en su burbuja personal en donde solo importaban ellos dos y el bebé que secretamente crecía en el vientre de Bella.

—Estoy bien, amor, solo necesito ir al baño.

—Te acompaño.

—Ambos sabemos que si me acompañas no será precisamente para esperarme afuera del baño —le sonrió lamiéndose los labios.

—Prometo que no tardaremos.

Bella negó con la cabeza sin creerle ni un poco, Edward no era el tipo de hombre que entendía lo que era el sexo rápido.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ NEF ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Edward intentaba ser cortés con Tanya, lo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero lo único que quería era quitarle una de sus extensiones y lanzarla a la fuente de hielo para que lo dejara en paz.

Apenas Bella desapareció por el pasillo que la dirigía al baño, Tanya apareció contoneando sus caderas y jugando con un mechón de su rizado cabello, Edward bufó frustrado viendo que sus intenciones de asaltar a su esposa en el baño habían sido arruinadas, podía soportar la furia de su madre porque sus invitados los hubieran escuchado follando en el baño, lo que no podía soportar ni un minuto más era el deseo de poner las bonitas piernas de su mujer sobre sus hombros y ver como se dejaba llevar por el placer.

—Esme me dijo que le enviaste postales de alguna parte de Brasil.

—Sí, pasé una temporada ahí.

—Debió ser divertido.

—Lo fue.

—¿Piensas regresar, tal vez necesites compañía esta vez?

—Sí pienso regresar, pensaba llevar a mi esposa ya que merece una luna de miel especial —sonrió imaginando a Bella fascinada con el sol, la arena y el mar, claro que quería verla en bikini, pero más que eso, quería cumplir uno de sus tantos sueños imposibles—. Ya sabes, un hombre enamorado como yo lo estoy de mi mujer quiere darle el mundo entero.

—¿Me lo pensaste dar a mí alguna vez?

Durante el instituto Tanya había imaginado una vida con Edward, irían a la universidad juntos, se graduarían, casarían y tendrían dos niños, pensó ser la mujer indicada para Edward, él era su príncipe azul al cual amaba perdidamente.

Pero Edward rompió sus ilusiones una semana antes de la graduación, le dijo que se marchaba para encontrarse, para descubrir quién era realmente, no tenía una verdadera motivación para quedarse y seguir los pasos de sus hermanos, no quería verse en algunos años y arrepentirse por no descubrir el mundo a su manera.

En ningún momento le pidió a Tanya que lo acompañara. Ella no formaba parte de sus planes, ni siquiera le importaba lo suficiente para quedarse porque ella se lo pedía.

— _Te quiero, Tanya, pero no soy lo que necesitas y tú no eres lo que yo necesito._

— _Hemos estado juntos por cuatro años, Edward, no puedes simplemente terminar conmigo, estamos hechos el uno para el otro._

— _No es así, Tanya, tú quieres el esposo universitario, el que trabaja en la empresa familiar y usa un traje con corbata, quieres una gran boda e hijos que educar y yo no quiero eso. Lo siento mucho, Tanya, pero no soy quien puede darte lo que deseas._

Antes de que Edward subiera a la caravana, Tanya le aseguró que lo esperaría, entendía su necesidad de libertad y ella estaría esperándolo cuando su fase de rebelde terminara, ella lo aceptaría y juntos formarían una familia.

Edward había negado con la cabeza y subido a la caravana sin voltear atrás.

Nunca le envió una postal, una carta, un email ni nada parecido, Edward había hecho su vida sin pensar ni una sola vez en Tanya y a pesar de que ella había tenido sus citas, novios informales y la suficiente experiencia con otros chicos, siempre esperó que Edward la llamara avisándole que regresaba para casarse con ella.

Ahora él estaba ahí, de pie en casa de sus padres después de seis años, pero la alianza que adornaba su mano no era signo de compromiso con ella, sino de la mujer que no entendía que su falda de ramera no era adecuada para una cena navideña.

—¿Yo no me merecía que me entregaras el mundo?

—Las cosas son diferentes, Tanya, Bella es diferente a ti.

—Por supuesto que lo es, yo soy una dama y ella tan solo una ramera.

—No te permito que te dirijas de esa forma a mi esposa.

—Yo soy la esposa adecuada, Edward, soy bonita, lista y tu familia me adora, ella es una don nadie que no merece ser tu esposa, yo sí.

—Es suficiente, Tanya, realmente no quiero escucharte por el resto de la noche.

Edward dio media vuelta y caminó hasta donde su padre se encontraba con Aro, ellos serían amables con Bella.

…

Bella miraba a Tanya que estaba sentada justo enfrente de ella.

Su momento en el baño le había ayudado a calmarse, estaba llevando las cosas al extremo, Edward la amaba a ella, se había casado con ella, tendría un hijo con ella, viviría con ella. La quería por quien era, no por lo que aparentaba ser, él vio más que la estríper, él se atrevió a conocer a la niña huérfana que no había tenido más opción que desnudarse en un tubo, que prefirió mostrar su cuerpo a hombres que se masturbaban mientras ella se iba deshaciendo lentamente de la ropa que ser una prostituta, conoció a la chica que huyó de su hogar de acogida cuando el señor de la casa quiso abusar de ella, se enamoró de la niña que había tenido que madurar a temprana edad.

Edward la trataba con respeto.

Le recordaba continuamente lo hermosa que era.

Lo fuerte y valiente que había sido en el pasado.

Le repetía todos los días que la amaba y era la mujer de sus sueños.

Su princesa.

El amor de su vida y ahora la madre de su bebé.

Por eso cuando salió del baño y buscó a Edward no le importó chocar con el mesero —se disculpó con una sonrisa y siguió caminando—, se paró junto a Edward y lo besó en los labios sin importar que su suegro y el otro hombre carraspearan incómodos.

No le importó que Tanya se sentara junto a Edward cuando entraron al comedor, Bella amablemente le pidió que se cambiara de lugar, cuando ella no aceptó aludiendo que estaba en su lugar, Bella había silenciado a Edward y sentado en su regazo.

Edward estuvo maravillado con la idea, pero Esme escandalizada quitó a Tanya de la silla junto a Edward y la sentó enfrente de ellos.

—Me gustaba más tenerte en mi regazo.

—Podrás tenerme cuando estemos en la cama, amor.

Bella disfrutó plenamente de escuchar el gruñido de Tanya y la mirada furiosa de Rosalie por decir semejante insinuación en la mesa.

A Bella no pudo importarle menos.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos_** **.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ NEF~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **El capítulo no se encuentra beteado, disculpen por los errores ortográficos y de redacción que encuentren.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ NEF~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

Edward besaba el hombro de Bella mientras veían el árbol brillar, un árbol de dos metros de altura lleno de luces y esferas, los obsequios debajo del árbol tenían un bonito papel de regalo dorado con enormes moños rojos, era la imagen perfecta para una postal.

Bella jugaba con una de las esferas que había quitado del árbol, en las casas de acogida tenían arboles de navidad, pero eran pequeños y permanecían la mayor parte del tiempo apagados para evitar el gasto innecesario de luz, no había podido disfrutar de un enorme árbol adornado, era su primera vez y Edward estaba junto a ella.

En un año estaría frente a su propio árbol navideño con su pequeñito en brazos.

—Nuestro árbol tendrá que ser artificial —murmuro Bella cerrando los ojos y disfrutando del olor a pino fresco— para prevenir alergias en nuestro niño.

—Tendremos el árbol que tu quieras amor, hare todo lo que sea para hacerte feliz.

—Ya lo haces —murmuro girándose para quedar cara a cara con Edward— me diste tu amor, a tu hijo y una familia, no necesito nada más para ser feliz.

—¿Ni siquiera un obsequio?

—Tu y nuestro frijolito son los mejores obsequios que Santa y el destino pudo haberme dado.

Edward capturo sus labios silenciándola.

Ella era el verdadero obsequio.

Había millones de chicas en el país, incluso en ese momento, en el salón principal de la casa de sus padres, había al menos dos docenas de chicas, pero nada importaba porque la tenia a ella, Bella era diferente, única y especial en más de un sentido.

Desde que era una niña fue un obsequio para el mundo, la madre naturaleza le permitió seguir con vida cuando su madre la abandono en las puertas del orfanato a mitad de la noche, el mundo le dio otra oportunidad cuando tuvo que escapar de la casa de acogida porque el señor de la casa quiso abusar de ella, el universo conspiro para protegerla, para hacerla una mujercita fuerte que no se dejaba intimidar.

Su princesa había tenido suerte de que Sue solo la contratara como bailarina y no le exigiera acostarse con los hombres que acudían al bar.

El había entrado a ese bar buscando un poco de diversión y lo que encontró fue a la mujer de su vida, claro que la había buscado por el sexo, era una bailarina que se desnudo frente a él en cinco minutos, cada uno de sus sensuales movimientos lo hipnotizo, incluso pensó usar la tarjeta que sus padres pagaban para conseguir a la preciosa castaña que se movía alrededor del tubo de la mesa, pero ella lo había mandado directito a la mierda.

Meses despues, Bella le conto que por esa noche y con más de dos mil dólares en su tanga y el valle de sus senos, eran suficiente para pagar la renta y comprar víveres.

Muy pronto dejo de buscar solo acostarse con ella, acudía todas las noches al bar, la veía bailar y desprenderse de su ropa lentamente, provocando a todo aquel que tuviera ojos y una polla.

Era un ángel que había tenido que trabajar como Estríper para poder pagar la renta y los servicios, era un ángel que quería una vida simple lejos de las mesas con tubos.

Ella quería una familia, un esposo al que amar y que la amara y un bebe al que cuidar y darle todo el amor que ella no recibió de niña.

Bella pudo haberse amargado y odiado la vida que le toco vivir, pero en su lugar, había aprendido a superar los malos momentos y seguir adelante, luchar por tener un departamento decente y los servicios cubiertos

— _Algún día dejare esta vida, no quiero ser una Estríper toda mi vida, pero por el momento me ayuda a pagar mi departamento, apenas esto sea mío, buscare un nuevo trabajo e intentare tener un bebe_

— _Conmigo puedes tener un bebe y un esposo que te ame._

Bella se rio de él esa noche, así como las siguientes hasta que por fin vio que realmente la amaba tanto como ella lo amaba a él.

Ella era el regalo que adoraría eternamente

No importaba lo mucho que a sus hermanos les disgustara la idea de que se casara con una mujer que no estaba en el mismo estatus social y económico al que ellos estaban acostumbrados.

Su padre la había tachado de prostituta apenas Bella menciono que era estríper, era común esa comparación, Bella se lo había recordado más veces de las necesarios, pero seguía molestándole, no porque lo considerara un insulto, respetaba profundamente a las mujeres que ejercían la prostitución como oficio.

Había platicado con algunas de ellas durante sus viajes, escuchado sus razones para llevarlas a la prostitución, desde anécdotas desgarradoras en donde había visto las miradas perdidas de las mujeres que recordaban un momento especifico de su pasado, hasta mujeres que aseguraban que lo hacían por placer.

Por esa razón le molestaba la comparación de su padre, una comparación que no veía más haya de cuerpos desnudos y dinero, todas las mujeres son mucho más que esa insignificante descripción.

Su madre, quien había intentado persuadir a Bella a que subiera al segundo piso y se cambiara de ropa, la misma que había ofrecido a Bella un lugar en su preciado club de lectura, el mismo al que Alice y Rosalie no habían sido invitadas a pesar de los años que llevaban en la familia.

No era un idiota, sabía que a sus hermanos les molestaba que sus padres le pasaran todas las locuras que de joven hizo, pero iba a ser padre y quería ser un buen ejemplo para su frijolito y el esposo que Bella merecía, sabía que ella nunca le pediría un castillo ni diamantes, su Bella era feliz sabiendo que la amaba más que a nada en el mundo.

Cuando se marcho de la casa, lo había hecho ya que detestaba la vida que llevaba, no le gustaba estar encerrado en la jaula de oro que sus padres hicieron para él y sus hermanos, fue libre por seis años, pensando en no volver a la casa de sus padres, seguir siendo un mochilero que se ganaba la vida haciendo trabajos temporales, viviendo en pequeños hostales y recorriendo el mundo solo con una mochila sobre el hombro, claro que agradecía la ayuda de sus padre, le era de mucha ayuda cuando tenia emergencias, pero realmente pensó que un día dejaría de recibir esa ayuda, sus hermanos se la quitarían en cualquier momento y él estaba preparado.

Podía vivir muy feliz con trabajos temporales en donde ganaba el mínimo, pero que era suficiente para comprar comida y mantener su higiene.

O eso pensó, hasta que Bella entro en la ecuación.

Sabia que Bella lo seguiría hasta el fin del mundo, pero entonces ella le había dicho que estaba embarazada y aunque la idea de educarlos en casa fue tentadora, descubrió que quería darle a Bella la vida que por tanto tiempo le fue negada.

Bella le demostró que solo él podía considerar una jaula, la vida que sus padres le ofrecían, solo el podía juzgar su vida y condenarla, si Bella no lo había hecho, entonces él tampoco tendría porque hacerlo.

Aun necesitaba hablar con su padre, no quería estar cuarenta horas a la semana en una oficina, quería pasar el día con Bella, disfrutar del embarazo con ella y de su hijo, quería tomarlo en brazos durante las mañanas y calmarlo mientras Bella se preparaba para amamantarlo, no quería perderse la vida de su hijo, ni estar separado tanto tiempo de Bella, se había hecho demasiado dependiente a su presencia, la necesitaba para estar bien.

Tal vez le pagarían muy poco comparado a lo que podría ganar por ser hijo del dueño, pero no necesitaba millones en la cuenta bancaria, solo un trabajo para hacer feliz a Bella y que no tuviera que preocuparse en ningún momento por el pago de los servicios.

Vio a su madre despedir a un grupo de invitados, el reloj marcaba cerca de las tres de la mañana, era cuestión de minutos para que la casa comenzara a vaciarse, cuando solo quedara la familia le dirían la noticia del bebé, estaba seguro de que su madre estaría encantada con la llegada de un nuevo nieto y lo apoyaría en la decisión de trabajar medio tiempo.

Las ventajas de ser el pequeño y consentido de mamá.

Su hijo también lo seria.

—¿En qué tanto piensas? —pregunto Bella recostando su cabeza contra el hombro de Edward, estaba comenzando a sentir el cansancio del vuelo—

—¿Crees que sea bueno que pasemos el embarazo aquí con mis padres?, podemos conseguir un pequeño departamento, pero aquí estarías muy bien atendida cuando yo no esté

—Donde tu quieras esta bien para mi —susurro Bella cerrando los ojos— con tal de que estemos juntos y no me dejes sola con Rosalie y Alice, todo esta bien para mi…ellas me dan algo de miedo.

—No lo pareció hace algunas horas.

—Mi momento de valentía se ha esfumado, además soy una embarazada, no puedo alterarme

—Lo que tú digas amor, lo que tú digas

Edward beso el tope de su cabeza al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su vientre plano, se quedarían ahí por el resto del embarazo sin importar cuanto molestaran y protestaran sus hermanos, su madre nunca alejaría al bebe de su pequeño Eddie.

Estaba casi seguro de que nunca volvería a invitar a Tanya a ninguna reunión familiar despues de que le dijeran del embarazo, estaba esperando con ansias ese momento.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ EMB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

La ultima pareja se marcho dejando solo a Esme, Carlisle, Rose y Emmett en casa junto con Bella y Edward que se encontraban robando ensalada de manzana en la cocina.

—Los invitados no estuvieron muy contentos cuando Edward desapareció con su…esposa.

—Amor joven hijo, déjalo

—Edward ya no es tan joven papá, tiene 25 años, yo a su edad ya estaba trabajando en la empresa.

—Las personas son distintas cariño —hablo Esme acariciando su mejilla— ahora vamos a la sala, que tu hermano dijo que me tenia una sorpresa que me va a ser feliz por los siguientes años.

—La sorpresa será que los mantengan a él y a la cualquiera de su esposita —murmuro Rosalie procurando que sus suegros no escucharan—

Edward y Bella entraron al salón principal en donde estaba el árbol, Edward tenía un paquete envuelto en papel color amarillo en una mano mientras que con la otra sostenía la mano de Bella.

—Edward, cariño, los invitados ya se han marchado, Tanya estaba muy triste porque no te has despedido de ella.

Edward rodo los ojos y prefirió no responder.

—Toma mamá, esto es para ti.

—Espero que le guste Esme —murmuro Bella apoyándose contra el hombro de Edward—

Esme sonrió y rasgo el papel, normalmente era una persona delicada que le gustaba desenvolver sus paquetes con cuidado de no rasgar el papel, pero en esa ocasión quería saber lo que su pequeño hijo le obsequio.

—¿Un nenuco? —pregunto Emmett al ver la caja que su madre sostenía—

—No es cualquier nenuco —contesto Edward rodando los ojos— es un nenuco que habla, sácalo de la caja y pruébalo mamá

Esme no entendía, pero hizo lo que Edward le pidió, saco el nenuco, vestido con un trajecito color verde con una ranita de ojos saltones en el pecho.

—No estoy entendiendo nada Edward.

—Presiona su barriga y sabrás mamá

Todos se inclinaron para escuchar al nenuco cuando Esme presiono la barriga.

" _Felicidades abuela"_

Jadearon sorprendidos y Esme volvió a apretar la barriga, una y otra y otra vez.

Lo hizo hasta que Bella soltó una risita nerviosa.

—El mejor regalo de navidad.

Emmett y Rosalie abandonaron la casa despues de que Esme y Carlisle ofrecieran su casa para que pasaran el embarazo ahí, así como les aseguraron que el trabajo de Edward en la empresa podía esperar si no quería perderse nada del embarazo.

—¿Tu hermano va a madurar alguna vez? —pregunto Rosalie—

—Es mejor ignorarlo —murmuro Emmett— Aro estará de acuerdo en pagarle el salario completo y sin que vaya a trabajar, Edward siempre ha sido el favorito de la familia.

—Y tal parece que la pequeña zorra que se ha conseguido como esposa, tendrá todo al alcance de mamá Esme.

Emmett estaba seguro de que para mañana sus hermanos ya estarían enterados del embarazo de Bella y todos estarían molesto pues sus padres nuevamente dejarían hacer lo que quisiera a Edward, no le sorprendía que en unos meses recibiera los estados financieros de su padre y madre con una fortuna gastada en el bebé.

Esme por lo pronto había mandado a Bella y Edward a su habitación a que descansaran y ahora estaba al teléfono con Margaret Copper, planeando la reunión de año nuevo en donde anunciaría que sería abuela, Bella necesita ropa que acentuara su barriga, quería que su embarazada nuera fuera la envidia de todas.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ NEF~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo!**

 **Un solo capitulo más y esta pequeña historia de se termina.**

 **Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, criticas o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos_** **.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ NEF~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **El capítulo no se encuentra beteado, disculpen por los errores ortográficos y de redacción que encuentren.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ NEF~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

Edward se encontraba sentado en el la cama de la habitación mientras veía a Bella arreglarse para la cena de año nuevo.

Los invitados habían llegado una hora atrás, estaban jodidamente retrasados y todo era su culpa, si su madre no los hubiera ido a buscar estaba seguro de que aun seguirían entre las sabanas.

Realmente le avergonzaba saber que su madre los descubriera siendo cariñosos en la cama, prefería ignorar el hecho de que vio partes de sus cuerpos que una madre no debe de ver, por su salud mental y sexual, intentaría olvidar el bochornoso momento. Aunque si lo analizaba, su madre tuvo la culpa.

Una modista había llegado días atrás a tomar las medidas de Bella prometiendo tener un vestido listo para año nuevo, Bella no sabia ni el modelo ni color del vestido, confió en las palabras de Esme cuando le dijo que sería perfecto.

Debieron suponer que perfecto para Esme, era demasiado conservador para ambos.

El vestido era demasiado…angelical

De color azul cielo, con la parte superior bordada con pequeña pedrería y encaje, la falda era vaporosa y elegante, hecha con tu y seda.

Bella pensó que se veía como Tanya y odio la idea, pero si quería encajar en el mundo de Edward entonces tendría que acostumbrarse.

Se convenció aun más cuando Edward embobado, le dijo lo hermosa que estaba.

 _—Pareces un ángel —dijo mientras rodeaba su cintura— eres la cosita más bella que he visto._

 _—Me alegra que te gustara._

 _—Me encanto —la beso suavemente — pero ahora quítatelo_

 _—¿Qué?_

 _—Estás hermosa amor, pero esta no eres tú, eres mi ángel todos los días, sin importar si usas este vaporoso y clásico vestido, o si prefieres uno de tus entallados vestidos de cuero o mini faldas, a mí me gustas tal y como eres y quiero que estés feliz todo el tiempo…frijolito también lo quiere._

Solo sentir la fuerte y callosa mano de Edward apretando su vientre plano fue suficiente para deshacerse del vestido y perderse en las caricias de su flamante esposo.

Ahora, Esme estaba enojada con ellos.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ NEF~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bella se levantó de la cama sintiendo la conocida quemazón en la garganta, una de las razones para hacerse la prueba de embarazo fue exactamente los horribles vómitos en la mañana. Al menos agradecía que solo le ocurriera en las mañanas, su frijolito la despertaba todas las mañanas y a pesar de que odiara correr al baño, amaba saber que una vida crecía en su vientre.

Aun con su cabeza metida en el escusado y el sonido de sus arcadas, escuchaba a la perfección los ronquidos de Edward, podía ser todo atractivo, guapo y condenadamente sexy, pero mientras dormía todo eso se iba al carajo cuando escuchabas que hacia más ruido que un tractor. Bella recordaba la primera noche que pasaron juntos, el sueño desapareció apenas Edward soltó el primer ronquido.

Con el tiempo se había acostumbrado, además le ayudaba a ocultar que se encontraba vomitando hasta su hígado.

Regreso a la habitación despues de lavarse los dientes y refrescarse la cara, sabia que no iba a seguir durmiendo, era una persona madrugadora, aun cuando trabajaba en el club, se despertaba puntualmente a las nueve, en ese momento el reloj marcaba las siete de la mañana del primero de enero.

Solo había podido dormir tres horas.

—Te amo frijolito, —murmuro Bella colocando su mano sobre su vientre descubierto— pero creo que debes de modificar tu hora de mandar al baño a mami, todos siguen dormidos y estoy aquí sin nada que hacer más que hablar contigo…no digo que me moleste, de hecho, me encanta tenerte, pero digamos que sería placentero que me contestaran y lamentablemente tu no…

Bella se rio al ver la mano de Edward levantarse y cubriéndole la boca.

—Duérmete Lorito —le reprendió aun medio dormido— tu caliente esposo necesita dormir, incluso frijolito quiere dormir, complácenos a ambos.

Bella rodó los ojos al escuchar un segundo despues el ronquido de Edward, envidiaba su capacidad para dormirse en un segundo.

Peor no envidiaba sus ronquidos ni un poco.

Levantándose nuevamente de la cama, se puso la bata de Edward que se encontraba sobre una de las sillas y salió de la habitación, necesitaba distracción y ya que el flojo de su amado esposito no la iba a ayudar, tendría que buscarlo sola.

En el primer piso, ya se encontraban limpiando el salón principal en el que la noche anterior se llevo acabo la celebración de fin de año, Esme y Carlisle no dudaron en decirle a cada uno de los invitados que serían abuelos y lo encantados que estaban con que permanecieran con ellos en casa.

Bella contestó las preguntas de todas las mujeres que no la dejaron ni un minuto sola, incluso la separaron de Edward aun cuando este gruño y refunfuño, ellas querían saber todo sobre el embarazo, sin importar que tan solo tuviera unas pocas semanas y realmente los síntomas solo se redujeran a nauseas matutinas.

No había mucho que contar.

Aunque Esme ya estaba especulando que el nuevo bebé llevaría su nombre si se trataba de una niña y si era un niño entones lo más acertado era ponerle Edward.

 _—Tú solo asiente e ignórala —le murmuro Edward al oído— lo he hecho por años y me ha resultado de maravilla._

Bella solo sabia que por el momento el nombre del bebé era frijolito y lo seguiría siendo por el resto del embarazo y tal vez incluso cuando naciera.

Una de las muchachas que trabajaban en la casa y que había visto limpiando las habitaciones de invitados se sobresalto al verla de pie en el marco de las escaleras.

—Señorita Bella —saludo haciendo una ligera inclinación— ¿Necesita algo?, ¿Puedo prepararle un té o lo que usted guste? Se lo llevare enseguida a su habitación señorita.

Otras dos mujeres se habían parado para escuchar, parecía que realmente harían cualquier cosa que ella les pidiera y no sabia si eso le agradaba.

—No es necesario, —le sonrió amablemente, eran muchas personas quienes trabajaban en la casa y no recordaba el nombre de todos— puedo encargarme yo.

Camino a la cocina sintiendo tres distintos pasos detrás de ella. Apenas entro fue dejada atrás por las mujeres ya que se dispersaron por la cocina, listas para sacar de su lugar lo necesario para complacerla.

—No tiene por qué hacerlo usted —hablo una de las mujeres abriendo el refrigerador— si me dice que le apetecería esta mañana con gusto se lo preparare, mis omelettes con jamón y queso son una delicia.

—Suena maravilloso —acepto sin poder decirle que no, nunca le habían preparado uno, ni ella ni Edward eran buenos en la cocina, así que ambos se habían limitado a comer cosas sencillas y cereales—

—Puedo prepararle un licuado muy nutritivo que le dará energía durante todo el día, aún es muy temprano para que usted siga despierta—hablo la otra mujer abriendo uno de los gabinetes de cocina— ¿Prefiere chocolate o fresa?

—Chocolate, gracias

—Le picare un poco de fruta —hablo la tercera mujer— fruta fresca en el desayuno siempre es bueno, además puedo hacerle un jugo de betabel, además de delicioso le aporta muchos al bebé

—Gracias, realmente lo apreciaría.

Era para su bebé, no podía negarse a ese jugo.

Bella había pensado bajar tranquilamente a la cocina y preparar su desayuno mientras hablaba con su frijolito, pero ahora estaba sentada en uno de los bancos del desayunador, viendo a las mujeres trabajar.

Si era sincera, le gustaba que tres mujeres que rondaban entre los cuarenta quisieran hacer cosas por ella, se sentía protegida y mimada, pero no estaba segura de soportarlo todos los días.

Era una mujer independiente y no tenia la menor idea de cómo haría para acostumbrarse a su nueva vida.

 **…**

Edward entro a la cocina horas despues bastante cabreado por no encontrar a Bella junto a él.

Sabia que sus cuñadas estarían aun durmiendo, ellas no se despertaban hasta despues del medio día, su madre descansaría en el sauna que se encontraba en el sótano y su padre tendría una taza de café y huevos con tocino mientras veía algún partido en la televisión de su despacho.

Y sus sobrinos estarían siendo cuidados por las nanas.

Eso solo dejaba a sus cuatro hermanos en la cocina almorzando junto con su esposa, que lo había dejado solo.

Durante la noche, había visto a sus hermanos tragarse el coraje ante la emoción de los invitados por el embarazo de su esposa. A ninguno le agrado saber la noticia, entendía que lo consideraran un niño irresponsable al que ellos mantendría, estaban muy alejados de la realidad.

Hablo con su padre y Aro y sabía que si quería darle lo mejor a Bella entonces debía de aceptar el puesto como subordinado de Aro.

Iría a la oficina cuatro horas diarias por los siguientes meses hasta que el embarazo llegara a su fin, Aro había propuesto darle una capacitación para que fuera aprendiendo lo necesario, Edward sabia que el sueldo que Aro considero justo no era lo que le correspondía, pero entonces ambos hombres comenzaron a hablar del bebé y lo bien que le vendría a Bella un auto para llevar al bebé al parque, también estaba la carriola y pañalera, y no debía de olvidar que Bella era primeriza así que lo más recomendable era asistir a clases prenatales en donde le enseñarían a como respirar y que esperar en el parto.

El remordimiento termino apoderándose de Edward, quería que Bella fuera feliz con él, quería que disfrutara del embarazo y del nacimiento del niño, por eso había acepado, iba a ser papá y si para hacer feliz a la mujer que amaba y a su bebé debía de usar traje, entonces lo haría encantado.

También recordaba lo cachonda que se había puesto Bella cuando lo vio en traje y si todas las noches lo recibía con el mismo entusiasmo, entonces el traje sería realmente bueno.

Su padre anuncio durante su discurso de año nuevo, —el que daba cada año—, la noticia de que además del nuevo integrante de la familia, Edward se integraría a empresa familiar.

Tanya que habida permanecido alejada de ellos durante toda la noche, se marcho despues de ese anuncio, debió de ser duro para ella.

No le sorprendería en nada que sus hermanos estuvieran acosando a Bella, incluso le sorprendía que aun no hicieran un comentario malicioso sobre el embarazo o lo joven que era Bella.

Pero, al entrar a la cocina, vio a sus hermanos bebiendo cae y comiendo tostadas francesas en la mesa, mientras que Bella intentaba comer todo lo que, Jessica, Lauren y Angela le preparaban.

Les deseo buenos días a sus hermanos y camino directamente a Bella que intentaba terminar el plato de hot-cakes

—¿Alguien amaneció hambrienta?, me alegra, quiero que estés toda gordita

—¿Sabías que eso no se le puede decir a una mujer? —pregunto Bella arqueando una de sus cejas, la cocina se había quedado en silencio absoluto—

—Tal vez no a todas, pero si ahora me vuelves loco, con un poco más de carne será imposible que te deje salir de la cama —la levanto de la cintura pegándola a su pecho, gruño al ver la delgada camiseta que estaba usando debajo de la bata— serás mi condenado fin nena, te lo aseguro.

Bella se rio y acepto el demandante beso de Edward, no podía enojarse con él.

Se esforzaba por mantener su delegada figura para no perder el empleo, no podía darse el lujo de aumentar de peso y ganar menos plata, no era una opción si quiera seguir pagando la renta y tener comida en la mesa.

Pero ahora, eso había dejado de importar.

Aun quería verse linda y sexy para Edward, pero estaba segura de que unos kilos de más no le molestarían.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ NEF~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Los Cullen tenían una tradición cada año nuevo, el patio trasero de la casa, estaba rodeado por inmensos arboles que rodeaban la propiedad, arboles que ellos mismos plantaban y cuidaban a lo largo de los años

—¿Enserio ellos lo cuidan? —pregunto Bella colocándose la bufanda— no me imagino a tu padre llenándose de barro.

—No lo hacen —bufo Edward— hay un jardinero que hace los hoyos en donde irán los árboles, nosotros solo los colocamos y despues el jardinero se ocupa de cuidar de ellos.

—Eso me lo creo aún más.

Edward no estaba muy entusiasmado con la tradición, de hecho, Bella estaba segura de que le molestaba la idea solo figurar hacerlo, pero realmente dejar que otro hiciera el trabajo pesado, lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que él si había cuidado de los árboles plantados.

Cosa que comprobó cuando llegaron en donde el jardinero cavaba una zona resguardada de la nieve por un enorme toldo y la familia aún no estaba presente, Edward la sentó en una de las bancas que había y se acercó al jardinero

—Hola John, ¿Demasiada nieve este año?

—Cada año se hace más pesada —respondió el viejo hombre—

—O cada año te haces más viejo.

—Soy más fuerte que todos en esta casa.

Bella observo a Edward tomar la otra pala e imitar al jardinero, un acto demasiado natural.

 **…**

La familia llego dos horas despues.

Los pequeños arboles estaban listos para que fueron plantados en el lugar que el jardinero y Edward hicieron, los pequeños estaban más emocionados jugando con la nieve que realizando la tradición familiar.

Bella se dio cuanta que despues de colocar el árbol en la tierra, se abrazaron y regresaron a casa.

—Te amo Edward, pero no me gusta tú tradición.

—No es mía, y tampoco me gusta, tu, frijolito y yo tendremos una verdadera, una que no sea tan estúpida como plantar árboles en pleno invierno.

El jardinero murmuro un _"estoy de acuerdo"_ casi inaudible.

Bella asintió besando su mejilla y ayudándolo a colocar los palitos de madera para mantener el débil tronco de pie.

—Frijolito tendrá mucha suerte de tenerte como su papi —dijo Bella distraídamente— un papi que lo va a apoyar y a amar, sobre todo, sin importar cuanto se esté sacrificando para hacer lo que cree mejor para nosotros.

—¿De qué hablas Bella? —pregunto con el ceño fruncido—

—Se que no tuve todo lo que tu tuviste cuando era niña Edward, a veces ni siquiera lo básico, pero eso no importa, yo lo supere y tu debes de superarlo —tomo su rostro delicadamente— no quieres el trabajo en la empresa de tú familia, ni siquiera quieres estar en esta casa o hacer esta absurda tradición, ni yo ni frijolito necesitamos todos estos lujos.

—Quiero que tengas lo mejor Bella, todo lo que alguna vez no tuviste.

—No importa el pasado amor, yo no puedo cambiarlo ni tu tampoco, quiero que seas feliz, así como yo lo soy, fui feliz en nuestro pequeño departamento en Londres, en esta casa soy feliz, pero lo soy porque tú estás conmigo.

—Pero Bella…

—Señorito Edward —interrumpió el jardinero recargándose en la pala— su esposa, usted y yo sabemos que se muere por marcharse de esta casa, no lo haga más complicado, solo hará que su esposa pase más tiempo aquí afuera y no es bueno que pesque un resfriado estando embarazada.

Edward miro al jardinero que siguió con su trabajo, la absurda tradición que a su familia ni siquiera les interesaba, la enorme mansión en la que se sintió perdido por tantos años, el jardín que fue su escondite cuando quería desaparecer de la vida que le había tocado y por último vio a Bella.

Ella nunca le pidió nada, no le pidió que pasaran su niche de bodas en un hotel cuatro estrellas, tampoco que los boletos de avión fueran de primera clase, tampoco quedarse en esa mansión o tener cientos de empleados que querían cumplir sus órdenes para ganar un aumento en el salario.

 _"Solo quiero un esposo que me ame, tanto como yo lo amo, con quien formar una familia y esforzarnos para ser felices todos los días, tener hijos a los que amar y poder abrazarlos y besarlos, soy una chica simple con sueños simples…No necesito nada más"_

Aun recordaba perfectamente a Bella recostada contra su pecho hablándole de sus sueños y su determinación para hacerlos realidad.

Edward dejo la pala junto a las demás herramientas, se despidió de John y regreso a la casa con su mano entrelazada con la de Bella.

—No va a ser fácil Bella, aun cuando mis padres nos ayuden, no será fácil.

Bella lo beso para callarlo.

La vida no era fácil y nunca lo seria, pero valía la pena el esfuerzo.

 **¿Fin?**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ NEF~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Originalmente pensaba subir este capitulo hasta el primero de Enero, pero como ven, me deje convencer y tuvieron el capítulo antes.**

 **Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, criticas o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos**_ **.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ NEF~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **El capítulo no se encuentra beteado, disculpen por los errores ortográficos y de redacción que encuentren.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ NEF~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Capítulo 5**

Comunicarle a la familia que no trabajaría en la empresa familiar fue bastante fácil, aunque claro, la familia no se lo tomo nada bien.

Esme y Carlisle silenciaron a sus hermanos y hablaron con ellos en privado, creían que por fin tendrían a Edward en casa, que por fin se daba cuenta de la responsabilidad que tenía.

—Serás padre Edward, sino trabajas en la empresa ¿Qué harás?

—No lo sé papá, seré camarero, barman, lo que sea necesario para mantener a mi familia.

—No necesitas esos trabajos cariño —hablo Esme— tienes un puesto asegurado, piensa en Bella y lo que es mejor para ella y el bebé

—Estoy pensando en ellos, mamá, por eso les pido que me entiendan, se que fui irresponsable en el pasado, la oveja descarriada de la familia, pero —miro a Bella que le apoyaba con una sonrisa y su completa confianza— tengo a mi familia ahora, a mi esposa e hijo y quiero que cuando nazca vea en mi alguien que no se rindió, que tomo sus propias decisiones, malas o buenas, se hizo cargo de su vida, que no tenga miedo de intentar, solo porque es diferente.

—Se lo puedes demostrar quedándote aquí con nosotros —interrumpió Carlisle— no hay necesidad de precipitarnos, pensemos las cosas con calma y si…

Carlisle miro a su esposa que temía perder por varios años más a Edward, vio a Bella que le sonreía tiernamente a Edward, ni siquiera dudaba en abandonar las comodidades que podía tener con ellos, por ultimo miro a su hijo, el mismo niño que había educado y dejado marchar porque era lo que más deseaba, no pudo decirle que no en el pasado en donde era un muchachito sin experiencia, ahora, hecho un hombre dispuesto a partirse la espalda para ser un buen ejemplo para su bebé, era absurdo prohibirle que se marchara.

Si aun quieren conseguir un lugar propio, entonces tendrán nuestro apoyo, siempre y cuando sea cercano a nosotros.

Bella y Edward salieron de la oficina dejando al matrimonio a solas, tenían que planear, organizar y pensar que harían, el embarazo aún era reciente, tenían tiempo para que Edward buscara un lugar y con ayuda de sus padres poder mudarse, no era estúpido, sabia que necesitaba de sus padres para poder comprar un inmueble, por más pequeños que este fuera.

—Sera difícil —murmuro dirigiéndose a la cocina— no podremos tener muchas cosas al inicio

—No necesitamos muchas cosas —le sonrió Bella— además tu padre te ha ofrecido su ayuda, podemos verlo solo como un prestamos, tu y yo trabajaremos para regresarle todo a tus padres, no seremos una carga para ellos,

—No quiero que trabajes. —respondió tomándola de la cintura y pegándola a su pecho—

—Ya lo discutiremos luego, ahora me muero de hambre

—Yo también y tu te vez jodidamente apetitosa.

Bella se rio separándose de él y entrando a la cocina en donde Jessica le sonrió y ofreció prepárale un plato de frutas.

Mientras tanto Carlisle y Esme discutían en la oficina.

—No solo Edward se ira, sino que me perderé ver crecer a mi nieto.

—No lo harás Esme, Bella no tuvo una familia cuando creció, ella no permitirá que el niño pase por lo mismo.

—Me dijiste que, por Bella, Edward se quedaría aquí y no es así, se quiere ir.

—Tenemos dos opciones Esme, no apoyarlo y ver como regresan a Londres o vaya a saber dios para donde se irán, o los apoyamos en conseguir un lugar en esta zona y nos aseguramos de que consiga un buen trabajo

—¿Y mi nieto?

—Bella es primeriza Esme, va a necesitar ayuda, no los vamos a perder, solo vivirán en otra casa como nuestros cuatro hijos.

—Espero que tengas razón Carlisle, no sería capaz de ver a mi Eddie marcharse nuevamente.

—La tengo, ya lo veras.

…

Tres semanas despues, Edward y Bella aún permanecían en casa, los cuatro Cullen intentaban evitarlos a toda costa, a Edward lo tachaban de infantil, pero lo cierto era que la actitud de ellos no era mejor, a ambos no podía importarles menos, sino los molestaban con comentarios mal intencionados, entonces, estaba perfecto.

Pero a pesar de llevar dos semanas sin visitar la casa de sus padres, James se vio estacionando en la entrada principal, necesitaba un poco de paz, su casa era el mismísimo infierno, imposible pasar un momento de paz y tranquilidad.

La casa estaba en silencio, algo raro teniendo en cuenta que su hermano no era precisamente alguien callado.

Encontró a Bella comiendo un emparedado en la cocina, extrañamente se encontraba sola, sin Edward junto a ella o alguna de las amas de llaves o cocineras, su cuñada tenia cierto encanto que causaba que todos quisieran complacerla.

Victoria la detestaba, protestaba por cada cosa que ella hacía, incluso le molestaba que Esme no la hubiera corrido de la casa, en palabras de ella, no era dicta para ser una señora Cullen, James la ignoraba constantemente.

—Buen día Bella —saludo entrando a la cocina causando que la castaña se sobresaltara, pero termino por sonreírle—

—Hola James, si buscas a Edward, salió con Carlisle hace una hora, no deben de tardar y tu madre esta…bueno, no se exactamente lo que está haciendo en su estudio, Angela me recomendó no molestarla.

—A mi madre le gusta pintar en sus ratos libre, pero no estaba buscando a nadie, solo quiera un poco de descanso despues de un día ajetreado…no espero que entiendas a que me refiero

—La verdad es que no entiendo —le sonrió sin una pizca de vergüenza— ya sabes, nunca pensé que estaría atrapada en medio de una familia empresaria que hace negocios importantes, yo apenas si logre terminar la secundaria.

—¿Enserio?

—Si, pero no me quejo —se encogió de hombros— además, nunca tuve cabeza para la escuela, realmente me iba muy mal.

—Todos son buenos para algo, mírame, a mi me gustaba la química, la bilogía, de niño pensaba ser doctor viajar a través del mundo para curar a personas, encontrar la cura de todas las enfermedades, pero termine detrás de un escritorio.

—¿Y eso es malo?

—No todos tuvimos la libertad de hacer lo que se nos antojara como Edward, no puedo imaginar a mi padre aceptando que no estudiara lo que el esperaba.

—Sabes, siempre he pensado que podemos cumplir nuestros sueños.

—Eso se lo dicen a los niños para que tengan ilusiones.

—Pues yo no soy una niña y sigo creyéndolo.

—¿Cuántos años tienes Bella?

—Eso no importa, creo que todos podemos cumplir nuestros sueños de una forma u otra, tu querías encontrar curas a enfermedades y salvar vidas,—James asintió con el ceño fruncido— tal vez no seas el medico que lo lleva a la práctica, pero Edward me conto de todas las beneficencias a las que apoyas, donas a hospitales, clínicas y te preocupa que los tratamientos sean accesibles para todas las personas, tu eres el responsable de que muchas personas estén recibiendo su medicamento o que los niños vuelvan a sonreír, tus aportaciones les dan esperanzas a muchas personas, James, y si ese era tu propósito de ser doctor, entonces…lo has cumplido.

James asintió pensativo, su pequeña cuñada tenia tanta razón, además de bonita tenía cerebro.

—¿Cuál es tu sueño?

—Tener una familia —sonrió acariciando su vientre plano— una familia que me ame tanto como yo los amo y creo que lo he cumplido.

—A veces eso no se puede cumplir.

—Todo se puede cumplir si realmente lo quieres, yo pude abandonar mi sueño y quedarme con la vida que se supone tendría que haber llevado, pero mírame, estoy aquí, casada con Edward y esperando a nuestro primer bebé. Lo único que nos restringe de alcanzar nuestros sueños, somos nosotros mismos.

—¿Crees que es fácil?

—No, pero por eso vale la pena, estar con Edward no es fácil, es de un mundo muy distinto al mundo en el que yo crecí, pero vale la pena si al final del día estoy con Edward y mi bebé.

—No te rindes hasta que te dan la razón, ¿cierto?

—Estas en lo correcto…ahora, ¿Quieres un sándwich?

James asintió sonriendo a su bonita cuñada, estaba muy consciente de que ahora pertenecía al club de hacer feliz a Bella, quería verla todos los días con esa sincera y tierna sonrisa en sus labios.

Horas despues, Edward encontró a James en el jardín de la casa contemplando la espesa nieve blanca.

—¿Pensando en deshacerte de un cuerpo? —bromeo golpeándole la espalda—

—Tal vez, ¿Cuánto crees que Bella te extrañe si desapareces?

Edward se rio, era extraño que James —o cualquiera de sus hermanos— le siguiera la broma.

—Sabes Edward…me agrada tu esposa, es perfecta para la familia.

—Lo sé James, créeme que lo sé.

El sonido de pasos acercándose los hizo girar para ver que Bella se acercaba, ambos hombres le sonrieron, pero solo Edward fue quien avanzo para envolverla entre sus brazos.

—¿Me extrañaste nena?

—Más de lo que imaginas.

James vio a su hermano abrazar a su esposa y besarla apasionadamente, ¿Cuándo había sido la ultima vez que Victoria fue a buscarlo cuando llego a casa?, ni siquiera recordaba que alguna vez lo hubiera visto como Bella veía a Edward.

Adoración y amor.

Ambos lo dejaron solo cuando entraron a casa, su hermano tenia mucha suerte de haber encontrado a Bella, era perfecta para la familia.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ NEF~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Estoy aquí nuevamente, nueve meses dura un embarazo, pues entonces tendrán nueve capítulos más, y eso es todo.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos**_ **.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ NEF~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **El capítulo no se encuentra beteado, disculpen por los errores ortográficos y de redacción que encuentren.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ NEF~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

Edward observaba a Bella dormir, en unas horas tendrían que levantarse y acudir a la cita con el agente de bienes raíces que su madre agendo.

Le habían dicho que querían algo acogedor, para una familia de cinco, —pues Bella quería tener tres niños—, querían algo sencillo, en un barrio con un buen distrito escolar, un ambiente familiar, nada extravagante, en donde los niños podrían salir a jugar sin preocupaciones.

Realmente esperaba que su madre tomara en cuenta su opinión, aunque ciertamente lo dudaba por completo.

Llevaban un mes viviendo en casa de sus padres y aunque ellos respetaban su privacidad, extrañaba estar a solas con Bella, sin amas de casa, mayor domo o cualquier otra persona que los molestara.

Despues de pasar seis años sin tener que rendirle cuentas a nadie, se sentía extraño ver a su madre esperándolos en la sala principal, era un hombre adulto que quería salir y pasar un buen rato con su esposa, no parecer un niño al que van a reprender por no estar en su cama despues de media noche.

Era exasperante que Jessica o Angela entraran a su habitación con la bandeja del desayuno, cuando aun los dos estaban dormidos.

Bella se removió entre sus brazos, le dio la espalda presionando su respingón trasero contra su entrepierna y siguió durmiendo.

Días atrás habían tenido cita con el obstetra, quien les aseguro que, con trece semanas, el bebé estaba en perfecto estado, ambos estuvieron maravillados al ver a su pequeño frijolito, era tan chiquito y ya lo amaban con todo su corazón.

Esme se había llevado a Bella al centro comercial despues de mostrarle las imágenes en blanco y negro del bebé, Edward no tuvo oportunidad de detener a su madre, pero si fue capaz de secuestrar a Bella en una de las tiendas y llevarla por un helado, su madre enfureció por perder la oportunidad de cambiar el guardarropa de Bella, pero nada que un abrazo no solucionara.

Ser el hijo favorito tenía sus ventajas, su madre no se molestaba por mucho tiempo con él.

Carlisle había sugerido que sería buena idea remodelar su habitación para que estuviera conectada con la habitación de a lado, seria buena idea tener al bebé cerca cuando despertara por la mañana.

Esa fue la señal que Edward necesito para empezar a moverse, no quería darles esperanzas a sus padres. Por eso estaba preocupado, podía imaginar que su madre quisiera una casa lujosa como la de sus hermanos, pero esperaba encontrar la casa que se amoldara a sus necesidades y no parecida a las frías mansiones que sus hermanos poseían.

A Edward le hubiera encantado agendar la cita y sugerir algunos lugares en donde le gustaría vivir, pero con su proyecto entre manos y con James extrañamente apoyándolo y ayudándolo a encontrar buenos proveedores, no le daba mucho tiempo.

— _Eres mi hermano y entre más rápido dejemos de mantenerte, mejor para nosotros._

Esa había sido su escusa, así como le pedio que no mencionara nada a sus hermanos, Edward no tuvo problemas en aceptar su condición.

Bella apenas si conocía la ciudad, las únicas veces que salía de casa era por Edward o porque Esme le pedía que la acompañara a sus tardes de té con sus amigas en el club, Bella se entretenía hablando con los pequeños niños que acompañaban a sus abuelas, le encantaba imaginar como seria su bebé en unos años. De otra forma se pasaba los días en casa viendo la televisión o estando en su habitación.

Acostumbrado a ser independiente, encargarse ella misma del lavado de su ropa y preparar su comida, ahora no sabia que hacer cuando todos hacían todo por ella, todo el maldito tiempo.

No se quejaba de un poco de ayuda, pero le estaba cansando no poder hacer nada por ella misma.

Aunque no le había dicho nada a Edward, él lo notaba, se conocían como solo una pareja de enamorados pueden conocerse.

…

—Regreso en un minuto —dijo Edward antes de atender el teléfono y alejarse de ella y su hermano Riley que los miraba con el ceño fruncido—

La cesaría de Bree seria dentro de unos días, y Riley realmente necesitaba un descanso, tener a las mujeres inundando su casa con obsequios para el bebé y millares de consejos, lo tenían cansado, tenían a una niñera lista para encargarse del bebé apenas llegaran a casa y dejar que Bree se mejorara, Riley estaba segura de que ninguna de sus cuñadas había cambiado un pañal de sus hijos, por eso no entendía porque hablaban de talcos y cremas.

Pero solo Bella no había visitado su casa, de hecho, no había entablado conversación alguna, Bella estaba siempre junto a Edward o se aislaba en su pequeño mundo, era una mujer extraña, incluso en ese momento, con su vestimenta para el crudo invierno que aún estaba presente en la ciudad, no era adecuado para la señora Cullen, no podía entender como Edward permitía que ella usara ropa no adecuada, no imaginaba a su esposa o cuñadas no usando ropa de diseñador.

Era simplemente imposible.

—Hola Riley, es un gusto volver a verte. —saludo Bella absteniéndose de ser efusiva, Edward le había recordado los serios y un poco engreídos que sus hermanos podían ser—

—Isabella —inclino levemente la cabeza en modo de saludo—

—Puedes llamarme Bella, todos lo hacen.

—¿Van a salir? —pregunto ignorando el comentario anterior—

—Si.

Riley esperaba que Bella continuara, James había mencionado lo parlanchina que era, pero ahora ella solo le sonreía sin intención de proseguir.

—¿Puedo preguntar a dónde?

—Claro que puedes preguntar —respondió sonriendo traviesamente— otra cosa es que yo te diga a donde iremos.

El ceño de Riley se frunció, no le gustaba las omisiones.

—¿Con quién habla Edward?

Bella se encogió de hombros sin perder la sonrisa de su rostro, quería agradarles a los hermanos de Edward, pero no traicionaría la confianza que Edward y James le habían dado, no le diría nada a nadie si con eso los hacia felices, incluso había guardado silencio con Esme, y vaya que ella había intentado de todo para persuadirla a que hablara.

—¿Emocionado por tu bebé?, —pregunto decidida a cambiar de tema— perdona si no los hemos visitado, Edward ha estado ocupado y yo…bueno, no conozco la ciudad y no se conducir.

—Va muy bien, nacerá en unos días.

—Me alegro, será un hermoso bebé

—Si, ¿nerviosa por esperar un bebé?

—Yo diría…emocionada.

—¿A pesar de que a Edward ni siquiera le preocupe darles un hogar a ti ni al niño?

—Edward esta…

Las ganas de defender a su esposo se atoraron en su garganta, no caería en provocaciones, años tratando con hombres que se intentaban propasar con ella, intentando enfurecerla para justificar su irrespetuosidad, la hicieron ser consciente de que era mejor callar e ignorar a las personas que no buscaban más que causar daño.

—No te quedes callada, Bella —hablo Riley mostrando su sonrisa más amable, Bella no le creyó ni por un segundo— yo solo digo lo obvio, no quiero que una molestia con el poco sentido de responsabilidad que tiene Edward cause problemas con el embarazo.

—Mi bebé y yo estamos bien, —le sonrió acomodándose la bufanda— ya sabes, tal vez me gusta demasiado lo despreocupado que es Edward, además a Esme y Carlisle les encanta tenernos aquí, de hecho, me gusta mucho este lugar para tener a mi bebé.

—Discúlpame.

Bella soltó una risita traviesa cuando Riley abandono la sala, su cara de ángel y su carácter silencioso y amable no eran por nada, le ayudaban a poder analizar y descubrir los puntos débiles de las personas y el punto débil de los Cullen era el amor que Esme y Carlisle tenían por Edward.

Podía no tener la misma educación que ellos, pero no tenia ni un pelo de tonta.

—¿Lista para irnos? —pregunto Edward abrazando su cintura—

—Siempre estoy lista para ti amor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ NEF~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dejar que Esme se ocupara de la búsqueda de su nuevo hogar, fue un completo error, todas y cada una de las opciones presentadas, eran enormes, estaban lejos de parecerse a las de sus hermanos, pero aun así no eran adecuadas para ellos.

Tres horas y cinco casas despues, ninguna era la adecuada, todas tenían un encanto único, pero no era el lugar adecuado para ellos.

Zonas residenciales, barrios exclusivos y sectores privados, ninguno de los dos buscaba nada de eso para su familia, querían un lugar seguro en donde vivir, pero no creían que tener tres diferentes códigos de seguridad en las puertas era necesarios.

Bella quería ser la mamá que pudiera preparar galletas en la cocina, mientras veía a su hijo jugar en la sala, un lugar accesible en donde no perdería de vista a su hijo por paredes y pasillos.

—¿Cómo se supone que pagaremos todo esto? —pregunto Edward en medio de la cocina de la casa estilo Victoriana, era la sexta y última casa— buscamos algo pequeño y accesible.

—Las indicaciones de la señora Cullen fueron muy específicas —respondió el agente— las opciones que le he mostrado cumplen con todas ellas.

—Se que mi madre le dio una lista de los detalles obligatorios —prosiguió Edward— pero ¿Enserio parece que mi esposa y yo podamos vivir aquí?, no sé porque necesitaríamos una sala principal con dos chimeneas o un sótano que parece casino. Nosotros buscamos un lugar simple, máximo tres habitaciones, dos baños y un jardín en donde puedan jugar nuestros hijos cuando aprendan a caminar, solo eso.

—Podría encontrar lo que busca, pero tendríamos que alejarnos de las zonas que su madre sugirió.

—No importa, mi esposa y yo seremos felices viviendo en los suburbios.

La agente asintió y reagendo otra cita para dos días despues.

—Esto es muy complicado —suspiro Bella despues de abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad, aun le divertía saber que Edward tenia un volvo cuando en Londres utilizaban el transporte público— la televisión lo hace ver tan simple, tres opciones, eliges cual te gusta, hacen una oferta y listo, te mudas.

—Valdrá la pena, cariño, encontraremos el lugar que nos guste.

—Claro que lo hará —le sonrió entrelazando su mano con la de Edward— estaremos los tres juntos, que es lo que más importa.

—¿Te he dicho lo condenadamente perfecta que eres?

—No lo suficiente.

Ambos se rieron mientras Edward seguía manejando, necesitaba reunirse con James en el restaurante acordado, Bella estaría presente por primera vez y estaba demasiado nervioso por su aprobación.

…

Emmett bufo al ver el lugar.

Era un lugar pequeño, podía ver las claras remodelaciones, le sorprendía lo que sus hermanos habían hecho en tan poco tiempo.

Le sorprendía aun más que James hubiera estado de acuerdo.

—Esta retrasado —murmuro revisando el reloj de su IPhone—

—Son solo cinco minutos —respondió James— hemos esperado por más tiempo.

—¿Desde cuando estas a favor de Edward?

James se encogió de hombros y hablo con uno de los hombres que estaban limpiando los ventanales.

—Aun me parece imposible que me convencieras de venir, Edward es un irresponsable, dudo mucho que él lograra pensar en esto.

—Te sorprenderías la cantidad de ideas que tiene, ideas muy buenas y concretas, de hecho, fue él quien recomendó este lugar, tenia una larga lista de los pros y los contra…creo que lo hemos juzgado mal.

Emmett rodo los ojos y siguió inspeccionando el lugar.

Era él, quien había estudiado administración empresarial, él era el presidente de la compañía, la familia confiaba en él y su capacidad de ver las oportunidades en donde nadie más las veía.

Y ese pequeño lugar no lo era.

La campanilla de la puerta lo hizo girar para ver a su hermano entrar junto a su esposa.

—¡Oh, Edward! —chillo Bella sonriendo al lugar sintiendo como los ojos se llenaban de lágrimas— es, es…magnifico.

Emmett no lograba entender a lo que se refería, no era el mejor lugar en donde había estado, de hecho, no entendía que tenia de especial ese lugar.

—Todo por ti encanto.

Edward no pudo besar a su preciosa esposa ya que tenia a sus dos hermanos llamándolo.

—James no me ha querido decir nada, pero ya que a él le pareció una gran idea, acepte venir, explica cuál es tu plan.

Por las siguientes dos horas, Edward y James le explicaron su idea del pequeño restaurante multicultural, Edward había visitado lugares difíciles de acceder, comido platillos exóticos que solo se preparan a base de experiencia, no de receta.

—Tu mismo has visto como Rosalie, Alice, Victoria y Bree van a restaurantes solo por lo exótico que es la comida, —hablo James— lo exótico y lo reservado que es el lugar, influye mucho, aquí solo hay lugar para quince mesas, ¿Qué más puedes pedir?

Emmett miro detrás de sus hermanos a Isabella, que observa todo el lugar con ojos soñadores, algo dentro de él le decía que toda la decoración del lugar venia de esa pequeña cabecilla. Podía no parecerse físicamente a su esposa y otras cuñadas, pero sabía lo que a las mujeres les gustaba, fácilmente imaginaba a Rosalie reservando una de las mesas para pasar una velada romántica.

El color de las paredes, los modelos y distribución de las mesas y sillas, los manteles, pisos, cuadros, incluso las puertas y ventanas, daban la impresión de estar en medio de un cuento de hadas, ese lugar que cualquier chica imagina.

Lo que más lamentaba de todo, era que tendría que aceptar que Edward había tenido razón y el se había equivocado en juzgarlo.

—Solo tengo un par de condiciones.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos**_ **.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ NEF~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **El capítulo no se encuentra beteado, disculpen por los errores ortográficos y de redacción que encuentren.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ NEF~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

El primer San Valentín que pasaban juntos.

Bella recordaba esos días como los más pesados para trabajar, en donde tenia a cerca de veinticinco hombros silbando y gritando obscenidades ante sus movimientos, consideraba esa fecha como el día en que sus ingresos aumentaban considerablemente.

Mientras se movía al ritmo de la música, ignorando los absurdos comentarios de su "publico", había imaginado lo maravilloso que seria despertar junto al hombre que amaba, mismo hombre que le regalaría rosas y chocolates, con quien pasaría un maravilloso día demostrándose cuanto se amaban.

Pero, esa mañana en donde Edward la despertó besando su mejilla y entregándole la bonita rosa blanca, fue mil veces mejor que en sus fantasías.

Bella lo había besado y su intención era pasar al siguiente nivel, solo que el conocido ardor en la garganta y el gruñido de su estómago fue suficiente advertencia para separarse de Edward y correr al baño.

—Nuestro frijolito quiso formar parte —murmuro Bella— aunque no se si ese fue un buen regalo.

Edward se rio mientras abría la llave de la ducha, tal vez frijolito los había interrumpido en la cama, pero el baño era otra cosa.

Sonrió al ver que Bella se desprendía del pijama dejando ver la pequeña elevación en su vientre.

—Tu y yo tenemos que hablar frijolito —murmuro Edward hincándose para quedar a la altura del vientre de Bella— amamos que estés dentro de mami y quieras darte a notar, pero, los besos con mami son sagrados, tal vez ahora no entiendas, pero cuando nazcas veras lo que digo, así que, si no quieres que te deje con el pañal sucio más tiempo del necesario, es mejor que me dejes besarla sin interrupciones.

—¿Estas amenazando a frijolito?

—Claro, ni nuestro enano interferirá mientras te estoy besando

Bella rodó los ojos, pero respondió gustado al beso de Edward.

…

Alice entraba a la mansión de sus suegros despues de haber comido junto con Jasper en _"Destinazione",_ el lugar había inaugurado una semana atrás y era condenadamente difícil entrar, le encantaba el lugar, era su fantasía de princesa hecho realidad.

Tanya y su grupo de amigas habían asistido a la inauguración, todas ellas contaron maravillas del lugar y la comida, Alice simplemente no pudo permitir que ellas presumieran, así que esa misma tarde entro al restaurante acompañada de Rosalie.

Ambas terminaron enamoradas del lugar, habían regresado otras tres veces, se convirtió en el lugar favorito de las mujeres Cullen para merendar.

Alice, Rosalie, Bree, Victoria y Esme se habían reunido para hablar acerca de sus planes para el evento de beneficencia que organizaban cada año en primavera.

Bella no estuvo invitada, para Alice era simplemente imposible que la vieran con ella, despues de navidad y año nuevo, solo la había visto tres veces y en esas tres veces Isabella simplemente…era un caos, su simple cabello castaño, la ropa ajustada, su manera tan simple de actuar la sacaba de quicio.

Alice sacudió la cabeza intentando desaparecer los recuerdos de Isabella.

Estaba por una razón en casa de su suegra.

Cada año, las mujeres Cullen se reunían en casa de Esme para presumir los obsequios dados por sus esposos, Victoria había tenido obsequios hermosos, pero despues de aquel día que James intentaba olvidar a toda costa, los regalos habían disminuido, estaba casi segura de que ese año no había recibido nada de James.

La perra se lo merecía.

Solo una idiota engañaba a un Cullen.

Su suegra y cuñadas la esperaban en la sala principal con té y galletas, cada una de ellas lucia sus costosos obsequios de San Valentín.

Esme presumía con orgullo su collar de perlas blancas junto con su brazalete y aretes a juego.

Bree mostraba su brazalete de oro blanco con pequeños diamantes rosas y los tres colguijes que representaban a ella, Riley y al pequeño bebé que en ese momento era cuidado por la niñera en la cocina.

Rosalie tenia una bonita diadema de diamantes adornando su cabellera rubia, los brazaletes bañados en oro blanco junto con su sencillo collar en donde colgaba una R&E entrelazadas hechas con pequeños diamantes, la R eran diamantes rosas mientras que la E eran azules.

Alice sonrió maravillándose de que ese día, su regalo era mejor que el de todas ellas, sentándose junto a Bree coloco su mano sobre su rodilla mostrando la enorme roca que Jasper había colocado en su anillo de compromiso, ahora tenia el mejor anillo de todas, nadie podía ganarle.

Hablaron de banalidades y los enormes ramos de rosas que sus esposos les entregaron en la mañana al despertar.

Eran familia, pero eso no importaba en la competencia por ser la mejor.

Las risas de Edward y Bella distrajeron a las cuatro mujeres en la sala, ambos entraron y sonrieron ante sus miradas curiosas.

Bella no tenia ningún regalo puesto, no había brazaletes, ni collares, ni diademas.

—¿Qué los tiene tan felices? —pregunto Esme poniéndose de pie, no creía que su hijo seria capaz de olvidar una fecha tan importante, lo había educado mejor que eso, realmente esperaba que Bella tuviera su obsequio arriba, guardado en algún cajón—

—Cosas sin importancias mamá…feliz San Valentín chicas

—Feliz San Valentín, Edward —respondieron a coro—

—¿Vienen de una cita romántica? —pregunto Bree notando como las mejillas de Bella se sonrojaban y Edward le sonreía pícaro—

—Algo así —murmuro Edward tomando a Bella de la cintura causando su risita nerviosa—

—¿Que le has regalado a Bella? —pregunto Rosalie sin poder contenerse—

—Mierda…espérame aquí.

Las cinco mujeres vieron a Edward salir de la casa.

—¿No te ha dado nada? —pregunto Esme temiendo la respuesta?

—Claro que lo hizo —respondió Bella sonriendo— es…perfecto.

—¿Qué es?

Antes de que Bella pudiera contestar a la pregunta de Alice, el sonido de las cuerdas de una guitarra llamo la atención de las cinco. Bella se dirigió a la salida, seguido de su suegra y cuñadas.

Las cinco jadearon al ver a Edward tocando la guitarra y cantando sin la camisa puesta dejando ver el tatuaje con el nombre de Bella justo en donde estaba su corazón.

No había diamantes, ni oro, ni cenas lujosas, tampoco ramos costosos, ni enormes osos de peluche, tan solo un hombre demostrándole su amor a su esposa.

Jasper les temía a las agujas.

Emmett tenia la voz de un gato siendo torturado

Riley no sabía tocar instrumentos.

Carlisle ya no poseía un esculpido abdomen.

Las cinco mujeres disfrutaron de la pequeña serenata que Edward había preparado.

Las cuatro estuvieron de acuerdo de que Bella tenía el mejor regalo.

…

Bella acepto los ramos de flores entregado por James, Carlisle y Emmett, los tres era hermosos.

James le obsequio girasoles, Carlisle, rosas rojas y Emmett, tulipanes.

Edward ahogo su risa con una fingida toz, Bella no menciono nada, detestaba la idea de que le regalaran flores, Edward solo le había llevado una a su habitación, la misma que estaba en un pequeño florero junto a la cama, pero la había sorprendido con un pequeño jardín en rosas blancas escondido entre los árboles.

Ese había sido su regalo perfecto.

Amaba las flores, pero las amaba plantadas, dejándolas vivir.

No en un florero en donde se marchitarían en unos días.

Pero no se lo menciono a los tres hombres que amablemente pensaron en ella.

—¿Dónde pasaran la noche? —pregunto Rosalie tomando su bolso, Bree y Alice se habían marchado minutos atrás— Emmett ha conseguido una reservación especial en _"Destinazione",_ no se como lo ha logrado, cuando yo llame me dijeron que estaban llenos.

—Tal vez conoce al dueño —respondió Bella acurrucándose junto a Edward— nosotros pasaremos la noche aquí, comeremos pizza y muchas golosinas, además Edward ha aceptado ver una película romántica, ¿Qué más puedo pedir?

Esme asintió de acuerdo, pasando casi dos meses con ellos en casa, se había dado cuenta que su hijo y nuera eran personas sencillas, les gustaba disfrutar de las pequeñas cosas de la vida, no necesitaban ir a un buen restaurante ni ser atendido por meseros serviciales para pasar una maravillosa velada.

Por eso es, por lo que había aceptado la casa que una semana atrás habían logrado conseguir, ella misma firmo el cheque para el deposito, no importaba que tan simple era, ella estaba feliz si su hijo lo estaba.

—Me parece un buen plan para ustedes —respondió Rosalie sonriendo, ver a Edward cantando para Bella había hecho que cambiara su perspectiva de él, podía ser un vago, pero era un vago condenadamente tierno— nos estamos hablando Bella.

Emmett, Rosalie, Esme y Carlisle se marcharon a sus respectivas citas románticas, dejándolos con la casa parcialmente sola.

—Rosalie se volverá loca cuando descubra que tú y James son dueños de _"Destinazione"_ —se burló Bella regresando a la sala y sentándose sobre el sofá— no me has dicho porque decidiste ese nombre

—Por ti —respondió Edward colocando sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza y acercándose a su rostro— porque los lugares en donde viví, las enseñanzas que aprendí y los retos que supere, fueron necesarios para llegar a ti, porque tu… —acerco sus labios a los de Bella, anhelando su cálido aliento y suaves labios— porque tú, siempre fuiste mi destino.

Ambos realmente esperaban que nadie entrara a la sala por los siguientes veinte minutos.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos**_ **.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ NEF~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **El capítulo no se encuentra beteado, disculpen por los errores ortográficos y de redacción que encuentren.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ NEF~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

Marzo se iba apoderando de la ciudad, el cálido ambiente comenzaba a sentirse y Bella lo odio.

Con cinco meses de embarazo era condenadamente incomodo, su ropa comenzaba a quedarle pequeña, los shorts que normalmente usaba por la comodidad que tenía con ellos, ya no eran una opción —sudaba demasiado y era una tortura sentir el rose de sus muslos, lo cual le causaba irritación—, los jeans los seguía usando, pero el botón tenia que estar desprendido, normalmente lo escondía debajo de las playeras y camisetas largas de Edward que usaba.

Bella había sido delgada prácticamente toda su vida, así que la barriga del embarazo se le notaba aun más, Rosalie se reía de ella al verla luchar con los ajustados pantalones.

— _A mi no me creció hasta despues de los seis meses, —dijo Rosalie sentada en una de las sillas del desayunador— nadie creía que estaba embarazada, incluso Emmett y eso que estuvo conmigo cuando me hice la prueba._

Quería seguir usando la ropa con la que se sentía cómoda, pero no cambiaria en absoluto la felicidad que la embargaba cada vez que bajaba la vista y veía su barriga sobresalir.

Se moria de ganas por decirle a la familia el sexo del bebé, se había dejado ver por accidente durante el cuarto mes, pero fue tan rápido y corto el momento que el obstetra no estaba seguro, Edward había preferido esperar al siguiente mes, podían pasar otro mes sin saberlo.

Amaban a su frijolito, sin importar que se tratara de una niña o un niño, eran inmensamente felices solo con saber que estaba ahí, creciendo sano y fuerte.

Rosalie y Alice apostaban a que era un niño, ellas habían tenido niñas y la barriga no les había crecido en lo absoluto.

Bree y Esme habían argumentado que las nauseas durante todo el embarazo era síntoma de que se trataba de una niña.

Pero entonces, en su ecografía de rutina de veintiún semanas, frijolito se burlaba de los tres al cubrirse sus partes íntimas.

—Es una niña, Bella, —murmuro Edward sosteniendo su mano mientras veían la pantalla— una pequeña señorita muy tímida que no quiere dejarse ver.

—Creo que se ha molestado —hablo el obstetra señalando con su dedo la pantalla— aquí está su miembro masculino, felicidades, están esperando a un sano niño.

Frijolito no se volvió a cubrir por el resto de la ecografía.

—Es tan exhibicionista como tú —hablo Bella mientras se limpiaba el gel del vientre—

—De tal padre, tal hijo —respondió orgulloso antes de robarle un beso—

Ambos había decidió permanecer callados, ambos estaban seguros de que la familia los atosigaría en exceso y no estaban preparados. Lo estaban mucho menos para escuchar la cantaleta de la familia acerca de lo malo que seria que se mudaran en ese momento, a su nuevo hogar, el cual se encontraba en Upper Stewartsville, Warren, New Jersey.

Para Esme había sido difícil aceptar que su hijo viviría a una hora de distancia de ella —si el trafico estaba a su favor— pero después de que prometieran visitarla los fines de semana, estuvo de acuerdo con dejar que su pequeño hijo hiciera su vida en Nueva Jersey.

Mudarse a su nueva casa fue una tarea difícil, Esme se ofreció a contratar un servicio de mudanza, así como comprar las cosas que les hacían falta, Edward se lo agradeció, pero rechazo la oferta, las cosas que Bella y él habían mandado desde Londres estaban almacenadas en una pequeña bodega, tenían lo justo y necesario para una pareja joven, además tenían un pequeño ahorro en el banco el cual les ayudaría a amueblar su hogar.

Jasper incluso había sugerido que utilizara parte de la herencia del abuelo para que comprara lo que necesitara.

—No es necesario Jasper, esa herencia prefiero dejarla para una emergencia verdadera, —hablo mientras guardaba las maletas de él y Bella en la cajuela del auto— amueblar mi casa no cuenta como emergencia.

—Necesitaras un televisor, una sala, comedor, sillas, incluso la vajilla, —respondió Jasper—no puedes simplemente irte de un día para otro Edward

—¿Y quien dice que no los tenemos? —pregunto con sarcasmo— He hecho mucho en estoy años Jazz, tal vez no tenga lo mismo que tu en el banco ni mucho menos los muebles de lujo que tu tienes, pero Bella y yo no estamos en ceros, viví en Londres con ella, hicimos nuestra vida como pareja en ese lugar, cuando decidimos regresar vendimos la mayoría de los muebles, solo enviamos por paquetería los recuerdos que Bella quería conservar, hemos estado comprando las cosas para nuestro hogar, simplemente que lo hacemos de manera lenta, estamos haciendo nuestra vida Jasper, solo porque tu y Alice tuvieron todo apenas regresaron de la luna de miel no significa que todo el mundo lo haya tenido.

—Tu no eres todo el mundo, eres un Cullen, no necesitas pasar por nada de esto, no necesitas vender las cosas de segunda que en algún momento compraste, ni mucho menos trabajar como repartidor de medio tiempo…al menos deberías de ser el encargado del restaurante, el cual fue tu idea en abrir.

Claro que Jasper lo sabía, nada se le pasaba por alto, se dio cuenta desde el inicio que la idea había sido de Edward, Jasper lo había escuchado infinidad de veces burlarse de lo materialistas y selectivas que podían ser las personas, _"Destinazione",_ era perfectamente el lugar que Edward había descrito en el pasado.

—Tal vez quiero pasarlo —se encogió de hombros— es mi vida Jasper, no se nada de restaurantes así que llevaría el lugar a la ruina si yo me encargara de él, tal vez fue mi idea el concepto y la visión que se quería dar, pero realmente no es la gran cosa, tengo pocas ganancias y Emmett y James están cobrando lo que me prestaron para abrir el restaurante, además pude cumplir una de las fantasías de mi esposa.

—Ni siquiera la has llevado.

—No cuando está abierto al público.

—Ese no es el tema aquí…podrías tener todo al alcance de tus manos si tan solo dejaras tus berrinches y aceptaras el lugar que papá y Aro pesaron para ti.

—Es que no quiero esa vida Jasper, y mientras Bella me apoye, entonces seguiré confiando en mis decisiones.

—¿Crees que Bella realmente quiere tener una vida de sacrificios y esfuerzos en lugar de disfrutar de las ventajas de ser una Cullen?

—Estoy completamente seguro, Jasper —le sonrió justo para ver a Bella salir de la casa de sus padres seguida por Jessica y Angela que traían pequeñas hieleras con comida suficiente para una semana— tenemos que irnos, quiero que Bella descanse y coma un aperitivo antes de que nos pongamos a ordenar la casa y a armar la cuna de Luc.

Jasper maldijo a su hermano, no podía molestarse con él cuando sabia a la perfección que era el primero en la familia en saber acerca del sexo y nombre del niño.

—Llámame si necesitan ayuda, preciosa —se dirigió a Bella, recargándose contra la ventana del auto— no le hagas caso al idiota de mi hermano, eres una Cullen y no tendrás que pasar por necesidades que se pueden evitar

—No te preocupes Jasper, Edward y yo estaremos bien, cuidaremos bien a nuestro pequeño Luc, confía en nosotros —tomo su mano dándole un suave apretón— además, no necesito un IPhone, un jacuzzi o un sauna, créeme, mis necesidades son demasiado sencillas de cumplir

Jasper negó con la cabeza riendo, su hermano y cuñada sabían como lograr salirse con la suya, su madre se pondría furiosa cuando se enterará que él sabia el nombre del bebé.

Carlisle, Esme y Jasper los despidieron en la entrada de la casa, asegurándoles que los visitarían en cuanto estuvieran acomodados.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ NEF~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dos semanas después, Esme y Carlisle visitaron la casa de su hijo, era la primera vez que la veían, y tenia un aspecto muy suburbano, era de dos plantas con un pequeño porche, jardín delantero y estacionamiento para dos autos.

La casa por dentro era más grande de lo que creían, tal vez se debía a que solo había un sofá-cama en la sala de estar, la pequeña mesa para la televisión y varios cuadros de ellos dos en las paredes, excepto en una pared, la cual estaba destruida.

—Queremos un concepto abierto —informo Edward— Bella quiere tres niños, uno seguido del otro, y seria más cómodo para ella poder observarlos perfectamente cuando están en la sala.

Carlisle y Esme asintieron, así como omitieron su opinión de contratar a un profesional para hacer el trabajo que Edward quería, sabían que su hijo y nuera no los escucharían, harían las cosas a su manera.

La mayoría de las habitaciones estaban vacías, tan solo la habitación principal que les pertenecía y la del bebé, tenían una cama y cuna respectivamente.

—¿Estás segura de que no necesitan ayuda? —pregunto Esme manteniendo la calma, al ver que tendrían que comer en la pequeña mesa para cuatro situada en la cocina— Edward no quiere tocar la herencia que mi padre le dejo cuando falleció, pero créeme, no tendrá una notoria disminución si gastan unos cuantos miles.

—Estamos bien Esme —respondió Bella, sirviendo el pollo a la mostaza que había aprendido a hacer gracias al libro de recetas que la vecina amablemente le había prestado— solo tenemos dos semanas aquí.

Esme asintió distraída, debía de entender a su hijo y nuera, y demostrarles que tenían su total apoyo.

—Además —prosiguió Bella intentando mantenerse seria— Edward quiere terminar la pared antes de subir los muebles de la sala que están guardados en el sótano.

—¿El sótano?

—Si, ahí fue donde los puso para tener mayor movilidad mientras hace su trabajo, yo no lo presiono ya que el trabajo como repartidor le agota demasiado —levanto la mirada al colocar el ultimo plato sobre la mesa— Carlisle es realmente muy amable en aceptar financiar su nuevo proyecto, se que estaremos más reducidos con los ingresos, pero sobreviviremos.

Esme asintió y aprovecho que Bella fue a buscar a Edward y Carlisle en el patio trasero, para enviarle un mensaje a Rosalie, Alice y Bree, quienes estaban realmente preocupadas por el estado de la casa.

 _ **Todo bien, la operación llevar a Bella de compras por el bebé comienza.**_

Carlisle le sonrió a Esme al sentarse junto a ella en la pequeña cocina, no era el lugar ni vida que quería para su hijo, pero era bastante difícil conseguir una queja a la vida que estaba llevando.

Bella disfrutaba de la comida junto a su esposo y suegros, se había acostumbrado a comer sola en el pequeño departamento que rentaba en Londres, comida insípida que solo se tragaba para poder tener el estomago lleno, nunca había disfrutado una comida tan bien como en ese momento, tenia a su frijolito creciendo en su vientre a Edward que no dejaba de tocar su muslo bajo la mesa y a sus suegros frente a ella, aceptando la vida que tenían.

En unos meses tendría a su pequeñito en brazos y seria la mujer más feliz del mundo

…

Tres días después Rosalie y Bree se presentaban en la casa de Bella.

Ambas se tragaron sus comentarios, Esme les había advertido lo cerca que vivían los vecinos, así como los niños que jugaban en las calles y la falta de muebles, estaban preparadas para cualquier cosa que se les presentara, incluso ver a Bella vistiendo solamente sus bragas y una enorme camiseta de Edward.

—Hola, no las esperaba. —sonrió Bella dejándolas pasar— si hubiera sabido que vendrían, estaría un poco más presentable.

Bella no era estúpida, tal vez podrían estar aceptándola, pero sabía que seguían sin poder aceptar que ella no vistiera de acuerdo con la etiqueta Cullen, Bella no encontraba la razón de porque usaría zapatos altos y vestido cuando tenia que limpiar la casa y preparar la comida, además con los dolores de espalda y la hinchazón en los pies, era simplemente agotador solo pensar en estar vestida como Rose y Bree lo estaban.

—Sentimos no haberte llamado —respondió Rosalie intentando mantener su sorpresa de ver los cuatro sofás acomodado perfectamente en la sala, pero aún más sorprendiéndose de ver los tres rollos de tela que ocupaban uno de los sillones y la máquina de coser que estaba en una esquina— creo que te hemos interrumpido, no sabíamos que estabas ocupada

—¿Cortas tela en tus ratos libres? —pregunto Bree tomando uno de los trozos que Bella tenía sobre el sofá— este parece un gorro

—Es la mitad de un gorrito —sonrió Bella quitándoselo a Bree de las manos— Edward esta la mayor parte del día afuera así que me entretengo haciendo la ropa para mi bebé.

—¿Cómo que haces la ropa para el bebé? —pregunto Bree— es más fácil comprarla

—Lo es, pero la ropa de bebé es algo costosa e ocasiones incómoda para que el niño use, así que decidí hacer la ropa de mi bebé yo misma.

—La de diseñador no lo es —respondió Bree— mi hija nunca se queja cuando la nana la cambia, esa ropa es de buena calidad

—Edward y yo no nos podemos permitir comprar de diseñador

—Claro que sí, está la herencia de su abuelo y el cinco por ciento que le pertenece de la empresa por derecho, —respondió Bree cruzándose de brazos— realmente no entiendo porque quieren llevar una vida que no les corresponde, tienen el dinero en el banco, no necesitan hacer nada de esto.

—Es nuestra decisión hacerlo Bree.

—¿Y eso es todo?, su decisión y obligan a un pequeño Cullen a vivir de esta manera.

—No, le damos una infancia feliz junto a sus dos padres, sin niñeras, ni reuniones aburridas, ni tener que pasar temporadas sin Edward porque ha hecho un viaje de trabajo, solo una vida simple y sencilla como la de muchas personas, si ellos quieren formar parte de la empresa Cullen y aceptar todos los beneficios que su apellido tiene, entonces Edward y yo dejaremos que lo hagan porque es su decisión, la forma en que querrán vivir su vida.

—Tienes mucha razón —acepto Bree suspirando— pero sigo creyendo que es una estupidez

—Eres libre de creer lo que quieras —respondió Bella—

—Entonces, podemos asegurar que no nos acompañaras de compras —hablo Rosalie apuntando a la pila de colchas tejidas que estaban perfectamente dobladas sobre el sofá— estas cubriendo las necesidades del bebé.

—Les agradezco por pensar en mí, pero aún tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

Bree y Rosalie asintieron y abandonaron la casa.

—No tiene sentido su vida — murmuro Bree subiéndose al asiento de copiloto del BMW rojo sangre de Rosalie—

—Tal vez no —respondió Rosalie— pero creo que no es el vago de la familia.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Nada, solo hablo conmigo misma.

Mientras manejaba de regreso a New York, recordó la platica que tuvieron Emmett y Riley la noche anterior, el en mini bar de la casa

Riley seguía creyendo que Edward y Bella solo intentaban vivir una buena vida siendo unos baquetones que solo estiraban las manos para pedir, no sabían hacer nada más que follar como conejos y ver mala televisión.

Rosalie aún seguía sorprendía de las palabras de Emmett, nunca creyó que su esposo pensara de esa manera sobre el pequeño Cullen

— _¿No has pensado que realmente los que quisimos una vida fácil fuimos nosotros?, seguimos las reglas de papá porque nos convenía, porque él pagaba la gasolina de nuestros autos de lujo que él nos había comprado, la renta y servicios de los departamentos durante la universidad, los viajes de primavera, los regalos, las borracheras, incluso nuestras bodas. Él nos dio los puestos que ahora tenemos, claro que nos esforzamos para aprender y no ser un fracaso, pero teníamos esto seguro, la herencia del abuelo, los fideicomisos, incluso nuestras esposas tienen fortuna en sus espaldas, nosotros no nos hemos esforzado, Edward sí. Se atrevió a irse a lo desconocido, viajar en sucias caravanas, compartir habitaciones en hostales, dormir en el suelo, compartir su comida, pedir trabajos temporales solo para poder pagar el traslado que lo llevaría a otro sitio. Nos hemos quejado de que nuestros padres y nosotros pagamos su vida de diversión y libertad, pero realmente Edward no ha gastado ni una cuarta parte de lo que nosotros lo hemos hecho. Ahora entiendo porque mamá y papá no dudan en apoyar a Edward cuando lo necesita, él les demostró que podía seguir con vida sin tener los lujos con los que crecimos rodeados, incluso ahora, vive en una casa que es del tamaño de mi jardín trasero, apenas si tienen lo necesario para habitar la casa y, aun así, creo que ambos son más felices de lo que Rosalie y yo lo fuimos las primeras semanas que vivimos en nuestra casa._

Rosalie estaba completamente de acuerdo, era feliz con Emmett y sus cuatro preciosas y mimadas hijas, pero su felicidad se veía eclipsada por la de Bella, no había punto de comparación y Rose estaba perfectamente bien con eso.

Cada uno es responsable de las decisiones que toma a lo largo de su vida, Rose estaba segura de que incluso en ese momento, embarazada de su quinto hijo, no se pondría a coser y tejer frazadas para su bebé, pero si estaba segura, de que reduciría las horas de la niñera y pasaría más tiempo con sus hijas.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos**_ **.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ NEF~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **El capítulo no se encuentra beteado, disculpen por los errores ortográficos y de redacción que encuentren.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ NEF~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

James estaciono su auto deportivo detrás de la camioneta de Edward, aun recordaba la primera vez que estaciono en esa casa, no estaba convencido de que fuera el lugar adecuado para su hermano y cuñada, pero Edward no quiso escucharlo y ayudando a Bella a salir del auto entraron a ver la casa.

James no protesto por la lejanía, o el trabajo que el jardín necesitaba, no hizo ningún comentario negativo al ver que a Bella le encantaba la casa.

Era simplemente imposible decirle no a su bonita cuñada.

—Rosalie y Alice me dijeron que era…casero, pero no que fuera tan pueblerino, ¿Enserio es mosquitero lo que está en la puerta?

—Por favor Victoria, mantén tu boca cerrada por las siguientes tres horas.

—¿Al menos hay señal?

—Si, Edward contrato todos los servicios, ahora deja de ser una snob y sal del maldito auto.

Victoria se quedo estupefacta, James nunca le había gritado de ese modo, nunca se molestaba con ella, de hecho, era el motivo por el que seguía viendo a Laurent, al menos él hablaba de futbol y no se quedaba callado la mayor parte del tiempo.

Victoria bajo del auto despues de que James comenzara a subir los escalones del porche, la casa era…pueblerina, no habia otra forma de describirlo, el verde jardín delantero, la cerca blanca que dividía el limite de propiedad con los vecinos, la banca de madera junto a la puerta, el mosquitero, los arbustos recortados, las tijeras y guantes de jardín junto a la manguera conectada a la toma de agua.

—Hola, llegaron temprano —saludo Bella abriendo la puerta—

—Poco tráfico —respondió James inclinándose para besar la mejilla de Bella— ¿Cómo está mi sobrino?

—Creciendo y causándome nauseas —sonrió Bella haciéndose a un lado para dejarlos pasar— Hola Victoria, que gusto que nos acompañaras.

—Claro. —respondió inspeccionando el atuendo de Bella, simples pantalones de yoga y un blusón demasiado largo que acentuaba la barriga— ¿Tienen algo decente de beber en esta casa?

James gruño levemente al ver a su mujer caminar dentro de la casa sin esperarlos.

—Discúlpala, ella es algo…

—No pasa nada James —le sonrió Bella cerrando la puerta detrás de ambos y tomándolo del brazo— estamos en la cocina terminando con la ensalada, Edward dijo que Victoria bueno…no comía carne.

—No debieron de molestarse, lo más seguro es que solo beba agua…no te lo tomes personal, ella es así con todos.

—Si, Rosalie me lo dijo en la mañana.

James noto el gran cambio que había experimentado la casa, las paredes tenían cuadros y adornos, la mesita de centro junto con los sillones y el mueble de la televisión eran de madera tallada, aun no tenían comedor, pero era compensado por el desayunador de madera pulida con cuatro sillas altas.

—Bonita decoración —alabo James al llegar a la cocina en donde Edward revisaba el horno y Victoria veía con desagrado el vaso de agua que tenía en las manos— han hecho mucho en poco tiempo.

—Gracias —respondieron ambos al mismo tiempo—

—Hago lo que puedo en mis ratos libres —respondió Edward— pero lo demás es obra de Bella.

—Tan modesto como siempre —respondió Bella rodando los ojos mientras sacaba la jarra con el jugo de frutas del frigorífico—

—Permíteme Bella —hablo James tomando la jarra de sus manos— Edward y yo nos encargamos.

—Eres nuestro invitado James

—Y eres mi cuñada…un poco de ayuda Edward.

—Nosotros nos encargamos Bella, tu descansa, no has parado en toda la mañana.

Bella rodó los ojos y se sentó en una de las sillas altas que Edward había tallado a mano en el sótano.

Victoria observo a Edward y James acercar todo a la mesa, servir en los platos y mantener un vaso lleno de jugo para Bella en todo momento, nadie le había ofrecido a ella ni siquiera sentarse. Molesta con todos los presentes, se sentó junto frente a Bella, cruzando sus piernas y recargándose contra el respaldo.

Bella le sonrió, pero al ver que Victoria le ignoro y mantuvo el ceño fruncido, desvió la mirada a los dos hombres que se hacían bolas con las cosas de la cocina, era gracioso ver a James batallando por servir la sopa en los platos, Edward era paciente y le explicaba cómo hacerlo.

Bella nunca había visto que un hombre adulto, tirara el plato a la hoya causando un salpicadero.

—Esto es más complicado de lo que creí —se rio James limpiándose con el trapo que Edward le había ofrecido— ¿Les importa si uso el baño?

—Adelante James —respondió Bella poniéndose de pie— te traeré una camisa de Edward, la tuya terminara arruinada sino la limpias.

—No es necesario Bella.

—No contradigas a una embarazada —le sonrió estirando la mano— ahora obedéceme.

James se desabotono la camisa y se la entrego a Bella, para despues ir al baño y limpiarse la cara y el cabello, agradecía estar usando jeans.

Los tres ignoraron a Victoria, quien estaba furiosa en ese momento y ya que solo Edward permanecía con ella en la cocina, decidió sacar su veneno.

—¿James es demasiado atento con Bella, no crees?

—No lo había notado—respondió Edward sirviendo el ultimo plato de sopa—

—Claro, un niño como tú, no pudo notar lo que pasa frente a tus ojos.

—¿Y que es lo que pasa Victoria? —pregunto dejando el plato frente a ella—

—Vamos Edward, no puedo creer que seas tan iluso.

—Tal vez soy iluso — se encogió de hombros sonriendo con suficiencia— pero al menos no estoy celoso de algo que nunca va a pasar.

Le guiño el ojo antes de que Bella entrara a la cocina, murmurando que el bebé pateaba demasiado fuerte en protesta por tener que esperar para comer.

—No utilices a mi hijo para esconder que eres una comelona.

—Cuando te patee a ti la costilla, me dices de lo que puedo o no puedo culpar a nuestro frijolito.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ NEF~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

James veía las creaciones de Edward en el sótano de la casa, ahora todos los muebles de arriba tenían sentido, su hermano realmente pensaba en grande, no podía dejar de pensar que Emmett y Jasper tenían razón, su hermanito tenía la visión Cullen, solo que él no lo quería aceptar.

—¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer todo esto? —pregunto James pasando las yemas de los dedos a través de la mecedora, ni una sola astilla se clavó en su dedo— es un trabajo bastante…elaborado y profesional.

Edward se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

Había recorrido gran parte del sur de américa, recorrido pueblos y ciudades llenos de cultura, había aprendido de hombres sabios que no necesitaban de ningún instructivo para hacer las cosas, le había fascinado como los hombres transformaban pedazos de madera en lo que su imaginación pesara.

Entrar no fue fácil, nadie quería contratar a un chico veinteañero que nunca había manejado maquinaria, podría traerles problemas, Edward tuvo que pasar semanas para convencer al viejo hombre que la final termino dándole una oportunidad.

Casi había perdido un dedo, una astilla enorme, había chocado con el plástico de los lentes de protección, incluso estuvo a punto de fracturarse la espalda subiendo un mueble a la caja del tráiler, pero todo valió la pena cuando por fin pudo construir su primera cabecera de cama.

Cada vez que tuvo oportunidad, trabajo como carpintero, había cierto placer en crear con sus propias manos.

Bella le había pedido que se lo tomara con calma, suficiente hacía en su trabajo de medio tiempo, no quería que le ocurriera un accidente. Pero Edward estaba decidido, los ingresos del restaurante eran buenos, podían tener una bina medianamente placentera solo con esos ingresos, pero simplemente no podía quedarse quieto, estaba en sus venas el ser productivo. Bella lo entendía, su ropa hecha a mano con su máquina de coser y agujas para tejer les había fascinado a las vecinas, y ahora tenia pedidos de todas ellas.

—¿Quieres que te ayudemos a abrir una mueblería? —pregunto James al notal la larga mesa con las sillas que estaban sobre de ella, además de los otros muebles que Edward tenía apilados—

—Algo así

—Explícate

Edward tomo el sobre manila que tenía cuidadosamente escondido debajo de su caja de herramientas. James lo tomo y abrió sin entender porque tanto misterio, se quedo sin habla al ver el logotipo de la parte superior de la hoja, saco todos los papeles y leyó rápidamente.

Su hermano era un jodido genio.

—¿Astoria Furniture te pidió trabajar con ellos?

—Si.

—¿Cómo es eso posible?

—¿Recuerdas a Tom, mi compañero de la clase de debate?

—Si.

—Pues vino a cenar con nosotros, me dijo que donde había conseguido los muebles, lo traje aquí abajo, le mostré todo esto y al día siguiente me pidió que fuera proveedor de _Astoria,_ necesito que me asesores sobre esto, yo no se mucho de contratos y si crees que es buen idea entonces necesito abrir un taller más grande, tener empleados que me ayuden con este trabajo —se rasco la nuca— Bella tiene seis meses, no pienso dejarla sola cuando la fecha de parto se acerque y tampoco durante las primeras semanas, por eso necesito tu ayuda.

Su hermano era el jodido amo y él no lo sabía, Jasper, Emmett y Riley se iban a caer de culo cuando les enseñara el contrato.

—Te ayudare en todo lo que necesites hermano, por ti, Bella y sobrino.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos**_ **.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ NEF~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **El capítulo no se encuentra beteado, disculpen por los errores ortográficos y de redacción que encuentren.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ NEF~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

Bella acomodaba la habitación de su pequeño Luc.

Veintiocho semanas cumplía su frijolito, su despampanante y curvilínea figura había desaparecido por completo, ahora estaba gorda, hinchada y sumamente cansada, le costaba el doble de trabajo realizar sus tareas de la casa, el vientre había crecido causando que su espalda doliera, sus pies se hinchaban más de lo normal, causando que tuviera que detenerse y descansar por al menos cinco minutos, las noches eran las más difíciles, su pequeño había decidido que seria boxeador profesional, pues Bella solo sentía los golpecitos a sus costillas, riñones y todo lo que tuviera a su alcance, un embarazo no era fácil, pero nadie la había preparado para lo cansada e incomoda que podía llegar a sentirse.

Se había negado a intimar con Edward, algo que pensó que nunca pasaría y aunque Edward se sorprendió de su negativa lo dejo pasar y se acostó junto a ella abrazándola, a la mañana siguiente fue despertada por sus traviesos dedos.

— _Ya descansaste amor —murmuro Edward besando su cuello— te dejare descansar cuando lo necesites, pero nunca dudes que terminare dentro de ti en cualquier momento._

Bella estuvo completamente de acuerdo con él, tener un orgasmo a primera hora de la mañana hacia feliz a cualquiera.

Suspiro al ver el osito de peluche que se encontraba sobre el gabinete que Edward había hecho, todo a excepción de la cuna había sido hecho por Edward.

James, Emmett y Carlisle habían apoyado a Edward a que firmara con Astoria Furniture, los tres le repitieron la gran oportunidad que era, Edward estaba receloso, no estaba seguro de si debía hacerlo, pero James utilizo a Bella, el único punto débil que Edward tenia y todos lo sabían

— _No necesitas estar todo el tiempo en la fábrica, además si aceptas, ni tú, ni Bella ni mucho menos Luc, tendrán ningún tipo de necesidad —le aseguro James— Bella tendrá todo lo que siempre deseo, y lo que ella más desea es que estés con ella y con Luc, podrás viajar con ella y el niño, disfrutar de ella y los niños que quieran tener, te voy a ayudar en lo que necesite._

Edward había firmado el contrato, y Astoria Furniture se había llevado todos los muebles que tenía en el sótano.

James le había asegurado que solo necesitaba un mes y medio para tener la fabrica lista, Edward debía de acompañarlo para que se familiarizara, solo un mes y medio y estaría libre de responsabilidad, dos días atrás se cumplio un mes y tres semanas y Bella temía que el trabajo se volviera más importante que ella.

Se mentalizo que Edward no tenia la culpa de que el trabajo lo absorbiera, el necesitaba tiempo para poder llevar acabo su proyecto y ella lo iba a apoyar, despues de todo, había reagendado la cita con el obstetra cuando Edward no se presente en casa para acompañarla el día anterior.

James era muy consciente de que iba retrasado con la fecha, pero si todo salía tal y como lo tenía planeado, Edward podría estar en casa con Bella esperando tranquilamente a que el niño naciera.

—No entiendo como es que tienes tanto tiempo libre —hablo Edward observando como colocaban y aseguraban las maquinas al suelo— te la vivías en el trabajo y ahora estas aquí conmigo.

—Pedí mis vacaciones —se encogió de hombros— hace tres años que no las tomaba, así que tenía muchos días acumulados.

—Que bueno, no quiero que tengas problemas en el trabajo por mi culpa.

—Tranquilo Edward, tengo todo bajo control.

Edward asintió y se acerco a los nueve trabajadores que habían contratado por el momento, todos ellos conocían perfectamente el trabajo, recomendados por amigos con quienes Edward aún mantenía contacto.

Uno de los principales puntos para ser un buen líder era motivar y ganarse al personal, Emmett aun tenia problemas en esa área, incluso Riley, quien trabajaba en recursos humanos tenia cierta dificultad para ganarse la confianza de algunos subordinados, pero James vio como en menos de cinco minutos Edward estaba hablando con ellos y les mostraba las instalaciones y el trabajo que debían de desarrollar, como todos reían y asentían a lo que decía, Edward era un líder innato, algo que muy pocos tenían.

Carlisle que permanecía en silencio la mayor parte del tiempo estaba orgulloso de su hijo menor, lo habían consentido mucho más, le solaparon miles de travesuras y malos comportamientos, pagaban los pocos gastos que tuvo cuando se marchó, nunca le recriminaron por no llamarles en las fechas importantes, lo dejaron ser libre, temieron haber criado a un flojo que solo quería vivir una vida de irresponsabilidades.

Pero, ahí estaba él, siendo todo un hombre, que había logrado un contrato por los siguientes doce años con una mueblería de prestigio, abriría una pequeña fábrica con la que estaba seguro conseguiría más clientes, tenía un restaurante en donde sus nueras e incluso su esposa con sus amigas iban a desayunar, comer y cenar.

Su pequeño hijo rebelde era igual al bisabuelo Cullen, quien había trabajado toda su vida para darle a su familia los privilegios con los que ahora gozaban, Edward tenía lo Cullen en la sangre.

James y Carlisle estaban de acuerdo de que Edward hubiera hecho que la empresa familiar se hiciera más poderosa, gracias a su carisma e ingenio, pero debían de aceptar que Edward no era el tipo de hombre que estaba encerrado en una oficina. Estaban cien por ciento seguro que Edward trabajaría junto a los empleados cuando el lo deseara, así como despues de que Luc naciera, tendría cientos de proyectos nuevos los cuales poner en práctica.

Emmett, Jasper, James y Carlisle estaban ansiosos por ver que más se le ocurría, mientras que Riley aún mantenía sus reservas con su hermano menor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ NEF~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bella lavaba los platos, intentando dejar de llorar.

No era la primera vez que discutía con Edward, lo había hecho infinidad de veces mientras estaban en Londres, en los meses anteriores hubo pequeñas discusiones, se gritaron y despues se reconciliaron, nada que durara mucho tiempo. Pero ahora, despues de casi cuatro horas ninguno de los dos se dirigía la palabra.

Bella estaba cansada, le dolía la espalda, Luc no dejaba de patearle las costillas, sus pies estaban a punto de explotar y el caluroso clima no ayudaba a una mujer embarazada de siete meses.

Se había despertado con el cabello pegado a su frente, su pijama estaba toda su dada, se sentía pegajosa y sucia, cuando intento levantarse de la cama, un mareo la ataco haciéndola caer de nuevo a la cama, no se movió hasta que estuvo segura de que ningún mareo la atacaría, una vez en el baño se lavo la cara, pero apenas se iba a meter el cepillo de dientes a la boca, cuando las nauseas la atacaron, termino haciendo un desastre en el lavabo, lo limpio intentando con todas sus fuerzas que el desagradable olor no la hiciera vomitar nuevamente.

Media hora despues logro salir del baño solo con la boca enjuagada, pues su cepillo de dientes junto con el de Edward fueron al bote de la basura, ya que, fueron participes de su desagradable accidente.

Cansada y débil, solo se sirvió un plato de cereal y se sentó frente al televisor, colocando los pies sobre la mesita de centro, por dos largas horas vio la televisión, la noche anterior ella y Edward habían hecho un desastre en la sala, las mantas y la ropa de ambos aun estaba en el suelo, así como la mancha de chocolate que adornaba la alfombra, Edward no le había hecho caso cuando le advirtió lo difícil que seria quitarlo de la alfombra, aunque dejo de hablar despues de sentir la lengua de Bella en sus hinchados pezones.

Frustrada, se puso de pie y llevo su plato a la cocina, en donde aun estaban los platos sucios de la noche anterior, ella los había dejado pensando que regresaría en cualquier momento de la película que Edward había sugerido ver en la sala, nunca pensó que terminaría sobre la alfombra olvidando cualquier cosa que no fuera llegar al orgasmo.

No solo tenia un desastre en la sala y su habitación, sino que también estaba la cocina.

Comenzó con la sala, odiando tener que agacharse por la ropa que estaba en el suelo, con respecto a la mancha de chocolate, dejo que se remojara con agua y jabón y llevo la ropa al cuarto de lavandería, en donde tenia una pila enorme de ropa.

En ese momento odiaba su vida.

Decidió dejar la ropa para el día siguiente, no tenía absolutamente ganas de lavar ropa.

Fue a la cocina en donde puso los platos en el lavavajillas y regreso a la sala en donde la mancha de chocolate le esperaba.

Cuarenta minutos tallando la mancha de chocolate para que desapareciera, cuarenta minutos que le parecieron una eternidad a Bella, su espalda ardía. y Luc no dejaba de patear su hígado en protesta.

Regreso a la cocina y saco tortillas y queso, —Edward no iría a comer con ella ya que tenia que reunirse con James, era su última junta— no quería cocinar, no le apetecía estar enfrente de una estufa. Se comió las cinco quesadillas y subió a su habitación dispuesta a tomarse una refrescante y larga ducha, Luc se calmaba con el agua y realmente quería que dejara de golpear cada uno de sus órganos, los necesitaba para vivir, no para diversión de Luc. La ducha duro menos de cinco minutos, el agua estaba helado, no podía bañarse, podía enfermarse y no estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse despues de siete meses en completa salud. Se dirigió al armario para buscar su ropa y se topo con que Edward no tenia ropa limpia y ella tan solo tenia la ropa que ya no le quedaba

— _Hoy no es mi día —gimió internamente tomando la camisa de dormir de Edward, si no tenia ropa limpia que ponerse, al menos estaría fresca_ —

Bella paso las siguientes horas haciendo la colada, así como aspirando los pisos, sacudió los muebles y preparando la cena cuando dieron las seis.

Solo se descuido por cinco minutos, solo cinco minutos no estuvo al pendiente de la cacerola en la estufa, en cinco jodidos minutos la cena que había preparado se había quemado.

Estaba harta, no había podido tomar su estúpido baño, sentía que su espalda estaba a punto de romperse, sus pies estaban hinchados, sentía una punzada constante en su cabeza y estaba tan estreñida que no había podido usar el baño en todo el santo día, definitivamente no era su condenado día.

Cuando Edward llego, encontró a Bella acostada en el sofá con la caja de pizza sobre la mesa, la cacerola con la comida quemada remojándose en agua, el lavavajillas lleno y la ropa aun en la secadora.

— _Hola Edward —saludo Bella sin intención de moverse del sofá— si tienes hambre ahí está la pizza._

Bella no recordaba quien había iniciado la discusión, ni siquiera entendía que fue lo que los llevo a gritarse, ni porque ahora luchaba por detener las lágrimas mientras ahogaba sus sollozos con el sonido de la fibra y el metal de la cacerola.

Lo peor era que Luc no dejaba de patear se costilla.

Solo quería irse a la cama, que el día de mierda terminara, pero estaba condenadamente segura de que no quería meterse a la cama cuando Edward estaba enojado con ella.

…

Edward veía a su esposa golpear la cacerola, tal vez ella ni siquiera se daba cuenta que entre los sollozos que arduamente se esforzaba por ocultar, se le escapaba una que otra grosería hacia su persona.

Esta consciente de que él había sido el causante de todo el drama, Riley le había dicho que debía de estar en el fabrica todos los días, tener una oficina y aprender a hacer contratos, estaba consciente de que debía de aprender cientos de cosas, pero no le importaba si sus hermanos se quedaban con la mayoría de las ganancias, solo necesitaba poder pagar los servicios y necesidades, no había más. Pero Riley siguió insistiendo, a pesar de que James le aseguro que él se haría cargo e informaría a Edward de todas las decisiones.

Edward había terminado cansado de discutir con Riley acerca de que no haría ningún condenado viaje en los siguientes meses, le importaba un carajo si no conseguía más contratos, no iba a dejar a Bella con el parto tan cerca, necesitaba que Bella lo mimara y que con su suave voz le susurrara que sus decisiones eran las correctas. Pero, al llegar a casa, solo encontró a su mujercita alejándolo y sintiéndose molesta con todo.

Bella le grito lo desconsiderado que era con ella.

Él la ataco recordándole que le había dado una linda casa y se partía la espalda para que viviera como princesa.

Ella le grito que no necesitaba vivir como princesa, tan solo que comprendiera que necesitaba ayuda.

Él le grito que también necesitaba ayuda, no era la única que tenía problemas.

Ahora, despues de haber recapitulado todo lo sucedido, se dio cuenta de que ambos habían exagerado las cosas.

Él estaba tratando de terminar con la fábrica lo más pronto que fuera posible para estar con ella todo el día, mientras que Bella tenia una barriga de seis kilos que debía de cargar a todos lados, hacer todas sus actividades pensando primero en no poner en peligro al bebé.

Ambos estaban agotados, pero no necesitaban alejarse, ellos se…

—¿Vas a quedarte ahí o vas a venir y abrazarme de una vez por todas?

Amaba a esa mujer por una jodida razón.

Abrazos, besos, caricias, susurros, lagrimas, risas y más besos terminaron con ambos en la sala perdiendo la ropa lentamente.

La barriga de Bella les impedía estar demasiado cerca, pero Edward aun podía mamar perfectamente de sus pechos.

Podían enojarse, discutir y dejarse de hablar, pero al final del día, ambos sabían que su lugar era estar en los brazos del otro.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos**_ **.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ NEF~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **El capítulo no se encuentra beteado, disculpen por los errores ortográficos y de redacción que encuentren.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ NEF~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

Riley observo a Bree guardar su maquillaje en el bolso, así como vio a la niñera salir de la casa con la niña en brazos, aún era muy temprano para que su esposa estuviera despierta, no había poder humano que lograra sacarla de la casa antes del mediodía, pero ahora estaba ahí, perfectamente arreglada

—¿A dónde vas? —pregunto con el maletín en mano—

—Iré al spa con las chicas, Bella esta cumpliendo los ocho meses y Rose pensó que seria buena idea invitarla a que se relajara antes de que llegue el parto —respondió sin dejar de guardar cosas en su enorme bolso— Alice sugirió un _baby shower,_ pero Rose lo descarto ya que sabia que Bella se negaría, no sé porque lo haría, pero es un poco rarita, así que decidimos el spa.

—No creí que te agradara Bella.

—Es amable —se encogió de hombros— además sabe escuchar cuando es necesario y no es una perra pretenciosa como las demás, solo…solo es ella, no creo que exista una palabra para describirla.

—¿Eso es un cumplido?

—Puede que lo sea, no comparto muchas de sus ideas y creo que a veces es estúpido su comportamiento, pero si a mi no me afecta, entonces no tengo problemas con ella —cerro su bolso y se lo colgó en el hombro— estaré aquí por la noche, tu madre pidió que le lleváramos a su nieta, dejare a la niñera antes de ir al spa

—Claro, diviértete en el spa.

—Lo hare —respondió Bree besando castamente los labios de su esposo y saliendo de la casa en donde su auto le esperaba.

Dejo a la niñera y niña con su suegra y despues se marcho al spa en donde Rosalie y Alice le esperaban, se alegro de ver que no era la ultima pues Bella no se encontraba presente.

—¿Tardara mucho? —pregunto Alice revisando su teléfono— no pienso perder la cita, me costo un ojo de la cara conseguir lugar para las cuatro.

—Llegara puntual.

Die minutos despues y a solo tres minutos de la hora de la cita programada, Edward estaciono la camioneta y ayudo a bajar a su muy embarazada esposa, no le agradaba la idea de estar lejos por tanto tiempo cando podían pasar el día juntos.

Pero en lugar de mimar a su esposa, dejaría que otra persona lo hiciera por él, su madre le había dicho lo relajante que Bella se sentiría y ya que últimamente terminaba demasiado cansado y por las noches Luc no le daba tregua, acepto que tendría que estar unas horas lejos de su amada.

—Estaré aquí cuando termines —le aseguro antes de reclamar sus labios— disfruta de tu día.

—Se me ocurren muchas otras cosas de disfrutar el día y créeme que esas cosas si te van a encantar…no como la mascarilla de algas.

—Te hare cosas encantadoras cuando llegues a casa.

Alice, Bree y Rosalie apartaron la mirada incomodas ante la muestra de afecto de Edward y Bella, muy poco decente para el lugar en el que se encontraban.

—Tengo que irme Edward —le corto Bella riéndose— nos vemos.

Edward asintió y despues de otro rápido beso y un asentimiento a sus cuñadas subió a la camioneta y la puso en marcha de regreso a su casa, pensando en que prepararía la cena de uno de los libros que Bella tenía, pues quería sorprender a su embarazada esposa y si la mantenía feliz, alimentada y satisfecha, entonces dejaría que jugara con sus increíbles y enormes pechos tibios, suaves y condenadamente suyos

…

Diez minutos

Bella disfrutaba plenamente de la mascarilla en su rostro, el masaje de pies y hombros estaba en el mismísimo cielo, debía de conseguir las velas aromáticas para utilizarlas cuando Luc comenzara a moverse sin control.

Al principio se había negado a acompañarlas, se cansaba muy fácil, le incomodaba caminar, estar de pie por mucho tiempo, además, no le apetecía pasar el rato con Alice, Bree y Rosalie que lo único de lo que hablaban era de ropa de diseñador y lo que estaban preparando para su aniversario.

Su aniversario de la primera vez que se conocieron seria en agosto, en septiembre justo en el día de su cumpleaños era el aniversario de su primera cita, el primer beso fue dos semanas despues, la primera vez que pasaron juntos a mediados de octubre, se mudaron juntos a principios de noviembre, en Diciembre Edward le pidió que se casara con ella y la acompañara a visitar a sus padres en navidad en donde anunciarían su compromiso, despues se entero del embarazo y Edward simplemente no pudo esperar para hacerla su esposa.

Bella aun recordaba estar en el registro civil, con su sencillo vestido entallado color cereza y Edward vistiendo jeans y la única camiseta de botones que encontró en su maleta, no llevaban mucho tiempo de conocerse y tal vez para muchos era precipitado, pero era su condenada vida y nadie iba a decidir por ella como vivirla.

Recordaba perfectamente los detalles, los tenía muy presente en sus recuerdos, atesorándolos para contárselos algún día a sus hijos.

—Bella…

Bella parpadeó volviendo a la realidad y miro a las tres mujeres frente a ella que la veían esperando a que contestara alguna pregunta que ella había ignorado.

—Perdonen chicas, ¿Qué decían?

—Que si Edward se está controlando —hablo Alice— escuchamos rumores acerca de los ruidos que hacían en casa de Esme y Carlisle

—¿Qué?

—Cuando había visitas y ustedes estaban muy ocupados en algún rincón oscuro de la casa —respondió Bree— yo los escuche un par de veces.

Bella sintió como su rostro se calentaba, sabía que eran ruidosos, pero pensó que eran escurridizos cuando se divertían un poco en la privacidad de los armarios de la casa Cullen.

—Emmett también los escucho, de hecho, menciono algo acerca de una mamada en el salón d pinturas de Esme.

Jodida mierda, Bella estaba demasiado mortificada, si ellas sabían, entonces sus suegros sabían de las muchas travesuras que habían hecho en toda la casa, no eran ningunos santos y Edward había tenido infinidad de fantasías de adolescente que Bella disfruto plenamente cumplirlas.

—No es para que te incomodes Bella —hablo Bree— nosotras también hemos hecho nuestras travesuras en la casa Cullen, pero realmente no se como pudieron hacerlo en año nuevo en el baño.

—O como es que pudiste caminar derecha despues — prosiguió Alice— Jasper es bueno en la cama, pero si me hiciera gritar de la forma en que Edward lo hizo contigo, dudo que pudiera salir caminando…o siquiera mantener mis piernas juntas.

—Concuerdo contigo —respondió Bree— Riley estaba tan molesto esa noche, aunque creo que fue más porque Edward cumplió su fantasía, me ha pedido hacerlo en casa de sus padres durante alguna reunión, pero simplemente me es imposible imaginándome haciéndolo.

—Y luego debes de tener a Edward todo loco y deseoso con esos bailes que conoces —prosiguió Rosalie— una vez intente hacer pole dance, pero simplemente no me atreví a asistir a ninguna clase, si alguien se hubiera enterado de que pensé ir a un lugar como ese…hubiera sido mi fin.

—Así es —continuo Alice— tu debes de saber muchos movimientos que lo tiene caliente y duro por ti todo el tiempo, incluso estando de ocho meses, Edward ni siquiera duda en manosearte sin importar quien esté presente.

—He sido testigo —respondió Rosalie— ¿Aun puedes moverte en el tubo con la barriga?

Bella soltó una risita, ahora todo tenía sentido, sus cuñadas no solo la habían llevado al exclusivo spa a relajarse, sino que querían que compartiera todo su conocimiento que tenia acerca de como excitar a un hombre.

Bella lo seguía haciendo con Edward, no como antes que podía tentarlo con la ropa corta e insinuaciones con ayuda de su flexibilidad, pero aun estaba sus movimientos de cadera, tocarle la entrepierna _"accidentalmente",_ acariciarle el pecho, incluso salir completamente desnuda despues de haber tomado un baño, pues se había olvidado de la toalla.

No podía seguir bailando en un tubo, con ocho meses le era simplemente imposible hacerlo, lo había hecho cuando aún la barriga era pequeña y podía bajar sin ningún problema o temor a orinarse encima, el tubo del que hablaban estaba en su habitación, oculto de cualquier curioso.

—No utilizo el tubo, podría hacerlo ya que aún tengo la fuerza en los brazos, pero la barriga me pesa casi ocho kilos, es imposible que pueda sostenerme y si lo logro, posiblemente termine cayendo y lastimándonos —respondió tranquilamente mientras acariciaba su hinchado vientre en donde podía sentir un suave movimiento de Luc, él también estaba relajado y tranquilo—

—Pero entonces lo tienes —hablo Bree emocionada— ¿Lo tienes en alguna de las habitaciones?, ¿Tienen un cuarto especial?

—No, esta en mi habitación —respondió tranquilamente, nunca se avergonzaría de las travesuras que hacia junto a su esposo— Edward coloco dos soportes, uno en el techo y otro en el suelo, el tubo lo podemos poner o quitar, ahora está puesto permanentemente, pero una vez que los niños crezcan, será mejor que lo mantengamos oculto de ellos.

—Emmett se volvería loco si instalo uno de esos en nuestra habitación, además que no se si me atrevería, Emmett es un encanto en la cama, siempre me deja satisfecha, pero…no sé, quiero ser sexy para él, más que la zorra que le bate las pestañas en recepción.

—Dinos que podemos hacer Bella —hablo Bree— quiero que Riley me bese como Edward lo hace contigo cuando se despiden, yo solo le di un besito en la mañana y Edward casi te come la cara.

—Si, quiero que Jasper me folle en la orilla de la pileta cuando los niños están dormidos, sin que le importe si alguien nos ve o escucha.

—Bueno…

—Te pagaremos —respondió Rosalie— incluso hare de niñera si tu y Edward necesitan momentos a solar, pero realmente quiero que me digas como es que puedes calentar a toda una habitación solo jugando con tu cabello y pareciendo toda inocente…Edward es un celoso cavernícola contigo y quiero que Emmett deje de ser tan condenadamente responsable, lo amo tal y como es, pero quiero más chispa entre nosotros.

—Yo también —intervino Alice, mientras Bree asentía— quiero saberlo todo.

Bella no estaba segura si solo sus cuñadas estaban poniendo atención a lo que decía o si las masajistas y manicuristas también estaban atentas.

Sin lugar a duda, la mejor salida de su vida. No pensó que su pasado como estríper fuera de mucha ayuda para hacerse intima amiga de sus cuñadas.

Alice se había ofrecido a llevarla a casa para que no tuviera que esperar por Edward, sola en medio de la calle —Edward siendo el neurótico que era, acepto que era mejor que su cuñada llevara a Bella a casa—, Rosalie y Bree se despidieron asegurándole que la mantendrían informadas de cualquier paso que decidieran tomar con sus serios esposos.

—¿No temes que el parto se te adelante? —pregunto Alice mientras conducía por las transitadas calles—

—A veces, pero es difícil resistirme…

—¿No temes que en algún momento se canse de ti?, muchos creen que es fácil la vida que llevamos, pero sé que, si no mantengo mi talla y siempre me veo bien, Jasper puede pedirme el divorcio.

—¿Crees que lo haría?

—No, pero ya tenemos dos hijas, y el tiempo no se detiene, además esta esa chica del club tiene veintitantos y créeme, que yo no puedo usar las falditas que ella usa.

—Cuando trabajaba en el club vi a hombres que solo querían un poco de diversión, no se acostaban con ninguna, solo querían una chispa extra en su casa, ver a sus esposas intentar ser sexis, que ambos encendieran la llama.

—Pero no se encendía porque ellos estaban ahí —suspiro pesadamente— no se si soporte que Jasper busque mujeres en otro lado mientras me tiene a mí en casa.

—Sabes…no es la primera vez que me piden este tipo de consejo, había mujeres que iban al club, querían que sus esposos llegaran a casa y quisieran estar con ellas, sentirse sexis, tanto ellas como para sus esposos, ¿y sabes que paso?

—¿Se divorciaron?

—No —negó soltando una leve risita— las mujeres aprendieron a que ellas eran sexis, que las marcas y años en sus cuerpos no las hacían menos, mientras ellas se encontraran atractivas y poderosas entonces sus esposos ni siquiera voltearían a ver a ninguna otra mujer, porque tenían a la indica junto a ellos, con quienes se casaron, formaron una familia y se disfrutaron entre ellos.

—Pero es que yo soy demasiado simple, no tengo los enormes pechos de Rosalie, o las caderas y el culo de Bree, además ellas son altas y hermosas, yo apenas si mido 1.50 m.

—Yo mido 1.60 m, no es la gran cosa.

—Pero tienes toda esa mercancía, tu pequeña cintura hace que tus pechos y caderas se vean más grandes de lo que son, en la cena de navidad ningún hombre podía quitarte la vista de encima, nunca me ha pasado eso a mí.

Bella observo a su cuñada.

—Comencé en el club cuando tenía quince.

—Eso es ilegal.

—No lo es, cuando tienes una identificación falsa y la necesidad de alimentarte y pagar un techo —aseguro sin agachar la vista, no se sentía avergonzada, había hecho lo necesario para sobrevivir— Sue, la dueña del club, no estaba segura de contratar a una niñita que ni siquiera se había desarrollado por completo, mis pechos eran pequeños, mi cintura casi inexistente y mi culo, no podía contar como uno, era una chiquilla insignificante, pero tenia hambre y la noche anterior un vago estuvo apunto de encontrarme, esa misma noche me jure que no volvería a dormir en la calle, por eso le rogué a Sue, le pedí que me diera una oportunidad, no le iba a fallar.

—¿Acepto?

—Algo así, me dejo quedarme y ver el show, tenia que aprender todo lo que pudiera esa noche y si para la tarde siguiente lograba repetir los movimientos de una bailarina estaba contratada, me permitió quedarme en el bar a dormir, me permitió bañarme en los camerinos y me dejo un plato del restaurante de comida rápida del restaurante de enfrente, casi no dormí esa noche, estuve practicando sobre el escenario, una y otra vez hasta que creí que por fin lo había logrado.

—¿Lo lograste?

—Si.

—¿Te quitaste la ropa cuando tenías quince? —pregunto Alice, se imaginaba a ella a esa edad, estaba en su casa disfrutando de la vida fácil que tenía, sin preguntarse por las niñas que al igual que Isabella tuvieron que madurar demasiado rápido—

—Si, una bailarina se ofreció a acompañarme, para que no me sintiera intimidada, pero Sue se negó.

—¿Por qué?

—Tenia quince, sin ningún buen atributo, si salía acompañada, nadie me iba a notar y de ese modo, Sue no me contrataría —suspiro recordando el miedo apretando su estómago, pero no por tener que salir y perder la ropa, sino por arruinarlo y tener que regresar a las calles— termine haciéndolo bien, tuve que ser más provocativa.

—¿Qué tanto?

—Demasiado Alice, esa noche fue la más difícil de mi vida, deje mi niñez apenas puse un pie en el escenario, pero entendí que a un hombre puede gustarle los pechos grandes, los culos redondos y las cinturas pequeñas, pero eso no importa sino sabes seducirlos, era una simple niña de quince y termine con casi tres mil dólares en mi primera presentación, es cuestión de saber seducir a un hombre y arriesgarte para lograr tu objetivo, yo pude salir de las calles y llevar una vida medianamente buena, tu puedes conquistar a Jasper con tu 1.50 m de altura.

Alice asintió pensativa.

Antes de llegar a la calle en donde se encontraba la casa de Bella, volvió a hablar.

—¿Te acostaste con alguien?, no es que yo te juzgue, nunca lo haría, pero…

—No lo hice, por eso mi paga era menor —se encogió de hombros— algunas chicas lo hacían y tenían una vida mejor que la mía, por eso es por lo que aprendí que lo importante no es lo material, si tus necesidades básicas están cubiertas, lo demás es solo…capricho.

—Tienes mucha razón.

Ahora entendía mucho más el actuar de Bella, porque quería educar a sus hijos de manera sencilla, les quería enseñar que no había necesidad de sacrificarse solo por caprichos que realmente no necesitaban, mientras tuvieras amor propio y lo básico cubierto, lo demás dejaba de importar.

—Puedo hacerte una última pregunta

—Claro…

—Si comenzaste a trabajar a los quince… ¿Cuántos años tienes?, creo que ni tu ni Edward nos lo han dicho.

—En Septiembre cumpliré veinte…me la pase muy bien, gracias por invitarme, nos vemos.

Bella bajo del auto, encontrando a medio camino de la entrada a Edward que la envolvió entre sus brazos y beso el tope de su cabeza.

Alice los despidió con la mano y condujo de vuelta a su casa, con varios pensamientos en su cabeza.

Ninguna muchachita con pequeñas falditas le iba a quitar a su hombre.

Sus hijas que en ese momento estarían disfrutando de la televisión de pantalla plana de sus habitaciones, necesitaban aprender humildad, ella misma intentaría ponerles el ejemplo.

Bella seguía siendo una bebé, le había pedido consejos sexuales a una bebé de veinte años.

Pero había algo más importante, Bella había trabajado desde los quince años en un club nocturno, llegando a su casa en la madrugada y si conocía medianamente a Bella sabia que se ocupaba de mantener su departamento ordenado, la despensa llena y su ropa limpia, conoció a Edward entre los dieciocho y diecinueve, lo cual dejaba un pequeño margen para que tuviera novios pasados con los que llegar al siguiente nivel.

Santísima mierda.

Si sus cuentas eran acertadas, Bella había perdido su virginidad con Edward.

Necesitaba llamar a Rosalie y analizar más acerca del asunto.

Alice había tenido dos hombres en su vida, y su pequeña cuñada sabia más del tema.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ NEF~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Era un día precioso, perfecto para disfrutar de estar al aire libre, los niños jugaban, algunos en las calles y otros en sus jardines delanteros, era un día tranquilo que invitaba a salir al jardín y disfrutar de una jarra de fresca limonada.

Misma jarra que Bella tenia junto a ella en la banca en donde estaba sentada, con sus pies levantados sobre un pequeño banco mientras leía un libro sobre _"Que esperar en el parto",_ el cual le recomendó el obstetra.

Edward trabajaba en pintar la cerca de su casa, las tablas las había cambiado unos días atrás, ahora solo le faltaba una buena capa de pintura.

El auto de James estaciono en la cochera.

Edward dejo la brocha y fue hasta su hermano que salía del auto sonriendo.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí? —pregunto Edward— y sin comida, ¿No sabes que no puedes llegar a la casa de una embarazada sin comida?

—Lo compensare, lo prometo, pero tengo noticias, muy buenas noticias.

—¿Qué noticias? —pregunto Bella bajando los escalones del porche—

—Le he pedido el divorcio a Victoria.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos**_ **.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ NEF~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **El capítulo no se encuentra beteado, disculpen por los errores ortográficos y de redacción que encuentren.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ NEF~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

Bella estaba hinchada, incómoda, el concepto de dormir había quedado en el olvido.

Estar en el noveno mes no era sencillo.

Bella intentaba ser positiva y no gritarle a Edward, pero a veces era simplemente imposible.

Había sido un embarazo tranquilo, los movimientos, patadas, náuseas, sudor, hinchazón entre muchos otros síntomas, Bella los soporto de la mejor manera, claro que se sentía cansada, pero valía la pena, Edward tuvo total libertad de disfrutar el embarazo, pasar horas acariciando el hinchado vientre, susurrándole a su hijo mientras Bella intentaba dormir, Luc amaba la voz de su padre.

Por esa razón a Bella le partía el corazón tener que decirle que era momento de dejar de ser tan cariñosos cuando el bebé pateaba demasiado fuerte, causándole problemas para respirar, o que aplastara su vejiga causando que más veces de las que quisiera reconocer se hiciera en los pantalones.

Nadie dijo que el noveno mes fuera fácil, y en esos momentos en donde moría de sueño y Luc no dejaba de moverse y golpear sin parar, manteniéndola despierta la mayor parte de la noche y sin poder encontrar una posición cómoda para poder al menos descansar de la enorme barriga, quería cortarle el pene a Edward y lanzarlo a un pozo profundo.

Pero ese instinto asesino de penes desaparecía cuando sentía el hipo del bebé, era incomodo y al mismo tiempo divertido, simplemente no podía describir la sensación.

Tal vez se estaba volviendo loca, pero al menos era una loca enamorada de su esposo y bebé.

No importaba lo mucho que Luc se encajara en su pelvis o lo molesto que era tener que repetirle a Edward que debía de poner su ropa interior en el jodido sesto de la ropa sucia que se encontraba en el bendito baño.

No importaba, terminaría vengándose de Edward cuando le tocara cambiar un apestoso pañal y se mantuviera en abstinencia toda la cuarentena.

…

Habían optado por un parto en casa, ambos querían mantener el nacimiento de su pequeño de manera intima, lo hicieron ellos dos juntos y lo traerían al mundo juntos.

Bella estaba nerviosa, un parto en casa significaba pasar los dolores del parto sin ningún medicamento que aliviara un poco el dolor, seria ella sola contra las contracciones, pero estaba cien por ciento segura de que lo superaría, además no quería que enfermeras y doctores hicieran el nacimiento de su amado Luc en un simple nacimiento más.

Su bebé era especial y necesitaba llegar al mundo rodeado de amor y tranquilidad.

Bella y Edward compartían el mismo pensamiento

Pero no era el caso de la familia, quienes no habían estado nada contentos con la decisión, pero no tuvieron ni voz ni voto en una decisión que ya estaba tomada.

Pero eso no evitaba que las mujeres Cullen intentaran persuadirla.

—Existen los partos sin dolor —hablo Alice— a mi me fue de maraville, la mejor experiencia, mi bebita nació sin que a mí me doliera.

—Puedo soportar el dolor Alice

—Las enfermeras son mega pacientes contigo, —intervino Rosalie— y están contigo cuando las necesites, incluso aconsejarían a Edward para que sea paciente.

—Edward es una persona paciente, además quiero a Edward conmigo, no a una extraña que solo veré ese día.

—Tu bebé puede tener complicaciones al nacer —hablo Bree— es mejor tener especialistas.

—Luc esta bien y realmente no quiero pensar en complicaciones, me revisan constantemente para asegurarse de que no existan razones para preocuparse.

—Pero Bella…

—Los partos ocurren todos los días, ya sea con epidural o sin epidural, con enfermeras o sin ellas, puede haber complicaciones como puede no haberlas y realmente espero que no ocurra nada malo y Edward y yo podamos disfrutar de nuestro Luc.

Las mujeres Cullen aún tenían sus reservas, pero Bella no iba a cambiar de decisión.

El medico había estado revisando a Bella constantemente, asegurándose de que el bebé estaba en una posición idónea y su decisión del parto en casa siguiera en pie, cualquier anomalía y Bella debía de parir en el hospital.

Bella y Edward habían asistido a clases y leído todos los libros existentes para estar preparados para el parto, tenerlo en la intimidad de su casa no era tan sencillo como hacerlo en un hospital con enfermeras y doctores, pero cada vez que el miedo embargaba a Bella solo era necesario una patadita de Luc para recordarle porque había tomado esa decisión.

Zafrina era la partera calificada que el obstetra les había recomendado, Zafrina era una mujer que rondaba los cincuenta, no era la primera vez que ayudaba a mujeres con sus partos en casa, realmente respetaba y apoyaba a quienes decidían esa opción, las calmaba, tranquilizaba y les ayudaba a desaparecer los pocos miedos que aun conservaban. Zafrina se gano la confianza de Bella y Edward.

Todos estaban listos, esperando a que Luc decidiera hacer su triunfal entrada.

Emmett y Jasper apostaban que Edward terminaría desmayado, ellos habían estado a punto de hacerlo, James solo rodaba los ojos, pero realmente, también pensaba que Edward terminaría en el suelo inconsciente mientras Bella hacia todo el trabajo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ NEF~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Estaba en la semana cuarenta, cuando Bella despertó sintiendo un pequeño dolorcito en su bajo vientre, algo incomodo, pero soportable, no quiso hacerse falsas ilusiones, Zafrina, el obstetra, la profesora de las clases de parto e incluso en libros, le habían dicho acerca de las contracciones Braxton Hicks, había tenido varias en las últimas semanas.

Había asustado a Edward varias veces.

Esta vez esperaría para estar segura, además la noche anterior había cenado demasiado, tal vez solo se trataba de un leve retorcijón y muy pronto necesitaría ir al baño pues Luc había estado utilizando su vejiga como almohada.

Total, si por fin era el esperado día, entonces, volvería a despertar.

Quince minutos despues, el mismo dolorcito la hizo despertar de su leve descanso, a diferencia de las contracciones falsas que había sentido las semanas anteriores, esta duro un tiempo más prolongado.

" _ **Santísima mierda…creo que es el momento"**_

Quería reír, llorar, saltar, besar e incluso golpear a Edward por seguir dormido cuando ella estaba teniendo contracciones. Nada, absolutamente nada se comparaba a la sensación de saber que estaba en trabajo de parto.

¡Tendría a su bebé!

Aunque no sabía cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que llegara el momento.

Bella se levanto de la cama, sabia que aun no era el momento, tomo el teléfono que Edward le había regalado semanas atrás y le mando un rápido mensaje a Zafrina, avisándole de las contracciones, Zafrina le respondió inmediatamente.

" **Descansa, recuerda respirar como te han enseñado en las clases, no te alteres, Edward está ahí para ti, si quieres gritarle un poco, él no se enojará…estaré ahí cuando decidas que es el momento"**

Edward, quien se había acostumbrado a tener el tibio cuerpo de su mujer pegado al suyo, despertó al no sentirlo junto a él.

—¡¿Bella?!

—Estoy en el baño, ya salgo —respondió detrás de la puerta del baño—

Minutos despues Bella salió del baño y le sonrió a su guapo esposo que le esperaba recostado en la cama con su pecho gloriosamente desnudo y su cabello en completo desorden.

—¿Ocurre algo amor? —pregunto Edward— tienes cara del gato que se comió al ratón, aunque tú eres una gatita demasiado sexy.

—Si claro —bufo caminando a la cama y con dificultad subirse, en esos momentos tener una cama alta no era buena idea— peso casi setenta kilos, no creo que me vea muy sensual en este momento…Mas que gatita, parezco una vaca.

—Una muy sexy —respondió Edward levantando el camisón de Bella— ¿Crees que…

Se detuvo a media frase al notar el ceño fruncido de Bella.

—Amor…

—Estoy…estoy bien —respondió una vez la contracción termino— solo que creo que me he puesto de parto.

—Jodeme

—No creo que eso pueda pasar por al menos…la siguiente cuarentena.

Edward soltó una risita sin poder evitarlo, era obvio que su encantadora esposa estaba aterrada, él también lo estaba, por fin había llegado el día, y si ella quería tomárselo con calma y estar lo más relajada posible, él le daría exactamente lo que necesitaba.

.

.

.

Ese pensamiento solo duro veinte minutos, su hijo nacería, no podía estar tranquilo.

Edward ayudo a bajar a Bella al primer piso de la casa, despues de que le fuera imposible volver a encontrar un lugar cómodo en el cual descansar, apenas eran las ocho de la mañana, regularmente ambos despertaban a medio día, pero el sueño había desaparecido.

El desayuno fue ligero, suficiente para mantener a Luc contento.

Optar por un parto en casa, le daba la seguridad y confianza de moverse a su antojo, podía tomar una ducha si le apetecía, sentarse en el sofá a ver alguna serie, comer almendras, tomar jugo, todo sin tener que esperar a que una enfermera llegara a atender sus necesidades.

Edward fue el encargado de colocar las velas aromáticas que juntos fueron a comprar, el altar, los dibujos e imágenes que sus sobrinas les habían regalado para la llegada del bebé, la música en el IPod conectado a la bocina esperaba pacientemente a que a Bella le apeteciera escuchar música relajante.

La pileta inflable —regalo de Carlisle— estaba esperándolos para ser inflada y llenada.

Edward dejaba todo lo que estaba haciendo para estar junto a Bella despues de que una contracción llegaba, le sonreía pacientemente cuando pasaba de la risa al llanto.

Sus hermanos le habían aconsejado ser paciente, no importaba que tan alegre y paciente fuera Bella, nada se comparaba al dolor de las contracciones y era preferible evitar que su enojo estuviera dirigido a él.

Para las dos de la tarde, Edward ayudo a Bella a tirarse en la colchoneta que Alice les había regalado, una música suave relajaba a Bella que con los ojos cerrados intentaba mantener su respiración tranquila.

Dolía, pero Bella sabía que aún faltaba, podía ser su primer parto, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que aun no era el momento para llamar a Zafrina, pero si para pedirle a Esme que la acompañara, aun debían de preparar el agua caliente y la ropa y toallas que necesitarían, Edward se había preparado para hacerse cargo de todo eso, pero si Bella no le permitía separarse de ella no tendrían nada listo para cuando llegara el momento.

…

Esme llego a la casa de su hijo en menos de dos horas, ningún tráfico ni embotellamiento le haría estar lejos del nacimiento de su nieto.

Bella le había pedido estar presente, era la única persona en la que confiaba para estar con ella, la única con la suficiente experiencia para calmarla cuando el dolor fuera insoportable y el miedo se apoderara de ambos.

Ambos necesitaban una madre para que los calmara y Esme era la indicada para hacerlo.

Esme acepto inmediatamente.

Nunca estuvo presente en ninguno de los nacimientos de sus nietas, Rosalie, Alice y Bree tenían a sus esposos y madres acompañándolas, no necesitaban de su suegra, pero con Bella seria distinto, iba estar en el momento en el que su nieto naciera, estaría para su hijo y nuera en todo momento.

Bella se ganó un pedacito más en el corazón de Esme.

—¿Cómo estás cariño?

—Bien —respondió Bella sentada sobre la enorme pelota en donde Edward la había ayudado a sentarse— las contracciones aún son soportables

—¿Ya has llamado a Zafrina?

—No, no creo que sea el momento—respiro sintiendo otra contracción, necesitaba pararse de esa bendita pelota— ayúdame a pararme por favor, ya no quiero estar aquí.

Madre e hijo se rolaron el turno de encargarse de la hormonal y temperamental Bella.

Zafrina llego despues de una hora, Esme la había llamado despues de que Bella grito por el dolor de la contracción mientras estaba recostada de manera horizontal, las lagrimas habían inundado sus ojos y Edward estaba al punto del colapso sin saber como hacer que su mujer dejara de sufrir.

—Ya sé que duele, lo sé, —hablo Esme ayudándola a quitarse el camisón para que estuviera más cómoda— pero todo va a valer a pena, créeme.

Edward la esperaba dentro de la pileta, habían hecho a Luc juntos y juntos lo traerían al mundo, tal vez Edward no sintiera el dolor de las contracciones, pero tenía los mismos miedos y emociones que Bella.

—Esta todo perfecto Bella —hablo Zafrina junto a la pileta— cuando sientas ganas de pujar, hazlo, no te detengas.

—Pero si ni siquiera me has revisado Zafrina —hablo Bella sintiendo el fuerte agarre de Edward en sus caderas, sabía que no tenía fuerzas en sus piernas y que pesaba demasiado, pero Edward nunca la dejaría caer— ¿Cómo sabes que es el momento?

—Porque al verte me doy cuenta, tócate tu misma y siente que allí está tu bebé.

Bella se llevo una mano a la entre pierna, pero por la gigantesca panza, el dolor y la falta de conocimiento no sintió absolutamente nada.

Pero Edward y Esme estaban ahí, Zafrina ordeno a Esme entrar a la pileta, lo cual hizo sin dudarlo y sostuvo a Bella para que no callera mientras Edward se acercaba a Zafrina y juntos hacían un tacto imperceptible para Bella pero que hizo que Edward sonriera como un bobo, su pequeño Luc estaba ahí, listo para cuando ella quisiera pujar.

Bella probo el banquito de parto, pero simplemente no se sintió cómoda, no era la forma en que su hijo nacería, estaba cansada, le dolía, ya habían pasado muchas horas, debía de nacer, simplemente no podía más.

Amaba a Luc, pero tenía que salir ya.

Esme —que había salido de la pileta dejando a Bella y Edward solamente— se aseguraba de que el agua se mantuviera caliente, Bella estaba segura de que era la primera vez que calentaba agua por ella misma y no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

Edward que prefería el agua como un tempano de hielo, estaba ahí con ella, sin ninguna queja y esperando a que ella se sintiera preparada.

Zafrina le sonreía pacientemente, tenia todo lo necesario para atenderla a ella y a Luc.

Por las tres personas junto a ella, por su pequeño Luc y por la felicidad que despues de diecinueve años había conseguido, lo haría, simplemente ya no podía esperar más.

Bella se colocó sobre sus rodillas y hecho las manos al cuello de Edward, Edward le acaricio la cintura y caderas, besando su mejilla y labios cada vez que Bella lo necesitaba, sintiendo como su preciosa mujercita pujaba.

Edward sabia que su Bella era la mujer más hermosa que alguna vez había visto, cada una de las facetas de su amada esposa lo volvía loco y adicto a ella, desde su lado sensual y salvaje, un lado que el amaba y disfrutaba plenamente, hasta la inocencia, carisma, bondad y sencillez que su sonrisa y preciosos ojos exudaban, era una preciosidad a todas horas.

La amaba más que a nada en el universo entero.

Pero al sentir el esfuerzo de su esposa por traer al mundo a su hijo, estaba seguro de que no había mujer en el mundo a la que pudiera amas más, Bella era sin lugar a duda el amor de su vida.

Bella pujó una vez más, sintió mucho dolor, pero no tan agudo como los que había experimentado, sintió como las manos de Edward dejaron de sostener su cadera, sus enormes y expresivos ojos abiertos llenos de asombro, Bella quería preguntar qué le ocurría, pero una última contracción la invadió, fue en ese momento, en donde sintió que todo salía de adentro, rápido y directo. Fue justo el jadeo de Edward que la hizo separarse del escondite de su cuello y mirar hacia abajo a las manos de Edward que sostenían a la pequeña bolita de carne.

—Sostenlo bien Edward —hablo Zafrina, Bella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que ella había estado guiando a Edward en lo que debía de hacer—

—Dámelo —ordeno Bella—

No lo había tenido por más de dos segundos en sus manos, pero Edward le entro al pequeño a Bella, vio la sonrisa y lagrimas de felicidad en su preciosa esposa.

Sostuvo a Bella y beso sus labios repetidas veces mientras el pequeño Luc soltó un leve quejido que los hizo sonreír.

Esme observaba el momento grabándolo con su teléfono, estaba a menos de cien metros de distancia de su nieto, sin enfermeras, médicos ni cristales separándolos, sabia con certeza de que si quería podía acercarse y acariciar la suave y delicada piel de Luc, pero prefería esperar, ese momento era para su Edward y Bella.

Bella merecía tener un momento de paz y tranquilidad con su bebé recostado sobre su pecho mientras Edward la sostenía.

Un parto tranquilo, intimo y simplemente perfecto, tal y como la relación de ambos era.

—Tienes que recostarte Bella —hablo Zafrina interrumpiendo el momento— tengo que revisar a Luc y tu debes de ponerte cómoda.

Edward salió primero de la pileta, secándose rápidamente y poniéndose un pants y calcetas, sostuvo a Luc mientras Zafrina y su madre ayudaban a Bella salir de la pileta.

Una vez cubierta con una toalla, Zafrina tomo a Luc y Edward se hizo cargo de Bella.

Cinco minutos despues, Bella descansaba en el sofá-cama con su pequeño Luc en brazos tomando la teta mientras esperaban a que expulsara la placenta.

Esme estaba junto a ellos disfrutando del momento mientras Zafrina hacia papeleo.

Por fin tenían a su pequeño bebé.

—¿Solo Luc Cullen? —pregunto Esme—

—Armand Luc Cullen —respondió Edward— Luc de cariño.

Esme asintió y le envió el mensaje a su vieja amiga, mañana su pequeño nieto seria la noticia del día en el periódico del vecindario.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ NEF~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

James tomo a su pequeño sobrino, era tan pequeño, tan parecido a la mujer que dormía plácidamente en el segundo piso

Ver a Luc dormir en sus brazos le hizo pensar en todo lo que él no tenía, Victoria no había tenido ninguna otra opción más que firmar el divorcio, los abogados de James habían utilizado los engaños y el aborto que se había inducido, James hubiera sido más accesible con ella, despues de todo habían estado mucho tiempo juntos.

Pero la Victoria que alguna vez quiso como esposa ya no existía, no podía sentir compasión por una mujer que no se preocupaba más que por ella misma, sin importarle el daño que podía llegar a causar.

Su hermano se fue buscando su felicidad, solo él sabía lo que había vivido en esas excursiones.

Si él se atrevió a ser la oveja negra de la familia y sus padres aún seguían queriéndolo, entonces él también podía hacerlo. Estaba cien por ciento seguro de que su hermano y cuñada lo apoyarían incondicionalmente.

—Edward... —le llamo colocando a Luc en el portabebés—

—¿Qué pasa James? —pregunto preparando el café—

—Amo a Bella y soy gay

—Que bien por ti—respondió sin dejar su tarea con la cafetera? —

—Si…

James espero a que Edward le reclamara o lo sacara de su casa a patadas por atreverse a fijarse en su mujer, pero Edward ni siquiera estaba tenso, de hecho, aun tenia la sonrisa de bobo enamorado de su bebé y esposa

—Edward

—¿Qué? —pregunto sirviendo el café en las dos tazas— ¿Lo tomas con azúcar o crema?

—Crema está bien.

Edward dejo la taza frente a James mientras le sonreía, tal vez no había escuchado su primera declaración, tal vez todavía podía seguir manteniendo la hermandad que despues de muchos años, por fin habían forjado.

—Tengo una duda —hablo Edward despues de beber de su taza— si eres gay, ¿Cómo es posible que ames a mi Bella?

James tocio y escupió su café, Luc lloriqueo levemente, Edward lo tomo en brazos arrullándolo, solo dos días desde su nacimiento y Luc ya tenia a sus padres envueltos en su pequeña manita, además Bella lo mataría por hacerlo llorar en menos de dos horas y no poder encargarse de él mientras ella descansaba un poco.

—¿Estas bien?

James asintió intentando controlar su tos

—¿No te…no te molesta?

—Nop —respondió meciendo a su pequeño—lo sabía desde hace meses James, era obvio.

—¿Enserio?

—Claro que si, por Bella fue que me apoyaste, porque la amabas y no querías que pasará malos ratos, por eso me has ayudado tanto.

—¿Y no te molesta?

—Eres gay James, no me molestaría, además, mi Bella es fácil de amar y no es como si tuvieras una oportunidad con ella.

—¿Cómo sabes que soy gay?

—Es fácil, de joven no llevabas a ninguna chica a la casa, te hiciste novio de Victoria porque era fácil, ella no te molestaba si le dabas costosos regalos, te casaste porque querías una familia, estabas dispuesto a ser el padre del niño que esperaba con otro, tú quieres hijos, y Victoria te los podía dar.

—¿Fui tan transparente?

—No, yo solo lo vi, porque me escondía en tu habitación cuando mamá quería que tomara las aburridas clases de etiqueta.

—¿Te escondías en mi habitación?

—Si, debajo de la cama, pasaba horas ahí escondido.

—¿No te molesta que tenga sentimientos por Bella?

—Eres mi hermano James y ambos seriamos incapaces de lastimar a Bella, además no creo que lo que sientes por ella se parezca a lo que yo siento por ella

—Mi amor por Bella es…platónico, si fuera hetero, seria la mujer perfecta para mí.

—Es imposible no amar a mi Bella, es perfecta

—Si que lo es.

Luc soltó un pequeño gritito avisándole a los dos hombres que necesitaba la teta de su madre.

—¿Por fin le darás una oportunidad a Eleazar?

—¿Cómo sabes de él?

—Pasaba mucho tiempo escondido debajo de tu cama, escuche conversaciones telefónicas

Edward lo llevo a la habitación con Bella mientras James lo espero en la cocina riéndose de que su pequeño hermanito conocía su secreto mejor guardado gracias a que utilizaba su cama como escondite.

Llamaria a Eleazar en los siguientes días, no tenia ninguna oportunidad con la bella mujer de su hermano, pero con Eleazar si que existía la posibilidad.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ NEF~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bella acostó a Luc en su cuna nuevamente, el reloj marcaba las tres de la madrugada, una semana había pasado desde el nacimiento de Luc.

Rosalie, Alice y Bree la habían visitado días atrás, felicitándola y llenando de amor a Luc, Esme y Carlisle los visitaban todos los días, no querían perderse nada de su nieto, Bella no estaba segura si era posible que Luc cambiara de un día para otro, pero si era sincera, realmente agradecía la ayuda de sus suegros y cuñados.

Aun estaba adolorida y aunque le encantara tener a Luc en brazos y disfrutar de su pequeñez, quería poder descansar en brazos de Edward sin temor a que a Luc le pasara algo.

Esme se reía al decir que era la primera vez que había cambiado un puñal de sus nietos, Bella no le decía nada acerca de que más de una vez se los puso al revés o los dejo demasiado flojos que Luc termino sin pañal y orinando el enterito.

Bella no se molestaba cuando Edward era quien preparaba el baño y asumía el rol de bañarlo, vestirlo, y despues de que comiera del seno de Bella, lo arrullaba y metía a la cama.

Todo valía la pena cuando al final del día, solo eran ellos tres, formando la familia que siempre había soñado.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ NEF~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **¡ULTIMO CAPÍTULO!**

 **Siento la demora, pero aquí esta el capítulo, espero lo disfrutaran.**

 **Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, criticas o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**

 **Nos vemos en el epilogo, prometo no demorar tanto.**


	13. Epilogo

_**Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos**_ **.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ NEF~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **El capítulo no se encuentra beteado, disculpen por los errores ortográficos y de redacción que encuentren.**

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ NEF~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bella jugaba con su pequeño Luc sobre la cama, juegos simples que lo mantenían contento y activo, aún era muy temprano para que tomara su siesta y Bella realmente intentaba que cumpliera con su rutina.

Luc demostraba ser un bebé risueño y cariñoso cuando estaba de buenas, pero apenas algo le incomodaba, la tormenta de llanto, gritos y pucheros aparecía.

Bella lo amaba, pero en ocasiones la presión por mantener feliz a Luc la sobrepasaba, Edward era bastante bueno en darse cuenta cuando necesitaba ayuda y simplemente realizaba las actividades sin esperar a que Bella se lo pidiera.

Se ayudaban mutuamente, sabiendo que ambos se necesitaban pues querían lo mejor para Luc.

Por las mañanas, antes de que tuviera que irse al trabajo, Edward sacaba a Luc de su cuna y despues de cambiarle el pañal lo dejaba en la cama junto con Bella, para que ambos siguieran durmiendo acurrucados uno contra el otro.

Pasaron por muchas etapas, unas buenas y otras no tanto.

Edward trabajaba todos los días en la carpintería, de diez a seis y cuando James lo necesitaba hasta las ocho, pero procuraba estar para Bella y ayudarla con Luc, cuanto pudiera

Habían pasado juntos las primeras vacunas, Edward no sabía quién había llorado más, si Luc o ellos dos.

La primera gripe fue un martirio para ambos, más de una vez Esme, Rosalie, Alice y Bree los habían calmado asegurándoles que Luc no necesitaba ir al hospital por un poco de fiebre.

Eran padres primerizos, padres con miedo e inseguros de estar haciéndolo bien.

Tenían victorias, como cambiar el pañal de Luc antes de que se hiciera encima o mojara a Edward en el rostro, incluso cuando eso causara su risa.

Cometían errores, como dejar que Luc durmiera con ellos.

A Bella le costaba dejar a Luc en su cuna toda la noche, lo hacia cuando se quedaba dormido ya que Edward estaba presente y él esperaba que dejaran al niño en la cuna, pero cuando Luc despertaba a las dos de la mañana pidiendo de comer, Bella lo tomaba en brazos lo llevaba a la cama para darle el pecho, pero en lugar de regresarlo a la cuna, lo dejaba con ella en la cama.

Las primeras veces Luc dormía inmediatamente, pero despues simplemente se quedaba despierto viendo a Bella, dormía por una hora, pero despues despertaba pidiendo que Bella volviera a alimentarlo, solo daba unas cuantas succiones al pezón y volvía a dormirse, Luc no descansaba lo suficiente y estaba de malas la mayor parte del tiempo.

Edward amaba a su bebé, pero no era sano que ni Luc ni Bella rindieran durante el día por pasar una mala noche, no era justo para nadie en la familia.

—Tú me dijiste que los niños necesitan una rutina—hablo Edward arrullando a Luc— pero no cumples la rutina del niño.

—Claro que si, a las ocho ya esta dormido y en su cuna.

—Son las diez Bella.

—No está cansado —se defendió sin querer aceptar que estaba equivocada—

—Esta bastante cansado, pero espera que lo llevemos a la cama a que duerma en medio de los dos.

—Entonces que duerma con nosotros.

—Esa ni es la solución Bella.

—Es muy pequeño Edward, nos necesita.

—Por esa razón la cuna esta en nuestra habitación, entiendo que quieres tenerlo cerca Bella, yo también lo quiero, pero necesitamos una rutina, todos nosotros.

Fue condenadamente difícil que Bella aceptara que Luc tenia que regresar a la cuna, así como interminables llantos por parte de Luc, pero despues de unas cuantas noches, y mucho trabajo en equipo por parte de Bella y Edward por fin Luc durmió toda la noche en la cuna mientras que Bella descansaba acurrucada contra el pecho de Edward.

Otra victoria agregada a su lista de victorias, en esos momentos estaban seguros de estar haciendo un buen trabajo con Luc, pero de una cosa ambos estaban seguros y era que Luc sabia inconscientemente que era amado infinitamente.

…

Las fiestas navideñas se acercaban a pasos agigantados.

Su primera navidad como mamá y Bella se había vuelto loca en las tiendas.

Era un bebé, no recordaría nada acerca de su primera navidad, pero Bella lo haría por ambos, gozaba ante la idea de poder darle una buena navidad a su hijo, una navidad que ella solo había tenido en sueños.

Solo que había un pequeño problema, ni Bella ni Edward estaban dispuestos a pasar navidad lejos de Luc, en una cena en donde a ninguno le gustaría estar, así que ambos se negaron a asistir a la cena navideña de los Cullen, no iban a dejar a Luc con la niñera en su primera navidad, era una idea loca y demente apartarse de su niño, aun no estaban listos para dejarlo con alguna niñera, incluso si dicha niñera fuera la hija de los vecinos.

Esme quiso persuadirlos, pero nada consiguió convencerlos, incluso Rosalie que tenía a su pequeño Emmett Jr. de un mes de nacido, estaba dudando si asistir a la cena navideña.

—Tal vez podamos adelantar la navidad —propuso Bree, quien estaba cumpliendo los seis meses de su segundo embarazo— cena familiar, solo la familia, será divertido para los niños y todos estaremos felices.

Bella acepto pensando en la doble celebración, ya se vería con el tiempo si se volvía tradición de los Cullen o regresarían a su antigua vida en donde lo más importante era verse bien.

Bella no los juzgaba, solo que para ella era difícil entender cómo se atrevían a apartarse de sus bebés.

La cena familiar fue un éxito desde el inicio, James se presentó en casa, acompañado de su nueva pareja, Eleazar un viejo amigo del instituto, ambos fingían ser mejores amigos cuando lo cierto era que eran mucho más que amigos y lo fueron por muchos años hasta que James comenzó a salir con Victoria.

Despues de ser partícipe del nacimiento de Luc, Esme había cambiado por completo su actitud, tal parece que ver a Luc llegar al mundo había cambiado algo dentro de ella, ahora parecía más una abuela que una mujer mayor con muchas cirugías.

Durante la cena, Luc estuvo en brazos de toda su familia, así como se mostro celoso cuando Edward cargo a Emm Jr., causando la risa de todos, incluso de Edward que lo beso en la mejilla y lo sostuvo el resto de la noche hasta que decidió que estar con el tío James era más divertido.

—Tenemos un anuncio que hacer —hablo Edward antes de que Jessica y Angela sirvieran el postre—

—¿No se marcharán a Londres, cierto? —pregunto Alice con temor, no creía poder vivir sin su adorada cuñada que preparaba el mejor pastel de café del mundo entero—

—No, no esta en nuestros planes ir a Londres —hablo Bella—

—Que bien —intervino Bree— realmente no queremos que se alejen

Y era cierto, antes los hijos Cullen y sus esposas veían a Edward como el pequeño Cullen consentido y mimado que solo quería viajar por el mudo sin tener responsabilidades, pero ahora, él junto con Bella se habían vuelto parte fundamentales de su vida.

Aún seguían sin poder creer que Edward fuera dueño de su restaurante favorito, realmente había sido una sorpresa que jamás esperaron.

Jasper se lo había revelado a Alice por equivocación, esa misma tarde las tres, Alice, Bree y Rosalie se presentaron en la casa de Bella, exigiendo una explicación.

— _No nos pareció necesario decirles, a ustedes les gusta, a todos les gusta, eso es suficiente._

Nadie volvió a mencionar nada acerca de eso, aunque Rosalie había presumiendo ante sus amigas ser amiga íntima de la esposa del dueño.

—¿Entonces cual es la noticia? —pregunto Esme— piensa mudarse aun lugar más cercano, hay casas hermosas en venta por la zona.

—No mamá, estamos muy bien en Nueva Jersey.

—¿Entonces? —pregunto Carlisle, no le gustaba tanto misterio—

—Bueno…

La familia entera se quedo en silencio esperando las noticias, incluso Jessica y Angela estaban de píe en la entrada de la cocina, esperando a que Edward hablara.

—Bella está embarazada

Solo un segundo paso antes de que Emmett y Jasper se carcajearan pensando en todas las veces que habían visto salir a Bella de la oficina de la carpintería con el cabello alborotado y bastante sonrojada.

—Ustedes sí que trabajan rápido —se burló Emmet— cinco meses y un embarazo.

—¿De cuánto estas Bella? —pregunto Rosalie—

—No mucho, aproximadamente poco más de dos meses

—Eso es...

—¿Después de la cuarentena? —pregunto Rylie— ¿Acaso eso es posible?

—Bastante posible—respondió Bella— a veces, aunque amamantes no es seguro que se evite un embarazo.

—Que conveniente.

—Y condenadamente maravilloso —hablo Bree ignorando el malintencionado comentario de su esposo, aun no entendía porque seguía sin aceptar a Bella y Edward al cien por ciento, pero al ser su esposa tenia cierta libertad de mandarlo callar…así como de patearlo bajo la mesa para que se mantuviera callado— muchas felicidades Bella, realmente es una noticia maravillosa.

—Muy maravillosa —hablo Esme— otro nieto más me hace tan feliz, mi familia no para de crecer.

Todos abrazaron y felicitaron a Bella y Edward.

—Cuenten con nuestra ayuda —hablo Carlisle abrazando a su emocionada esposa— tener dos niños pequeños con pocos meses de diferencia no será sencillo.

—Sería más sencillo que tener tres —respondió Bella sonriendo—

—¿Tres? —pregunto Jasper sin entender, nadie en la sala entendía—

—Estamos esperando gemelos —respondió Edward sacando la imagen en blanco y negro en donde se podía ver al frijolito A y al frijolito B.

El comedor quedo en silencio por un largo minuto, tanto niños como adultos estaban en shock. Hasta que Luc comenzó a gimotear en los brazos de James, fue que todos reaccionaron.

—Creo que a Luc no le ha hecho gracia ser hermano mayor por partida doble—hablo James abrazando a Bella— te felicito pequeña, eres toda una mami.

—Gracias James.

Eleazar también la felicito, pensando en lo maravilloso que seria tener hijos propios, pero lo primero era anunciar a la familia que James y él se irían a vivir juntos…lo harían despues, ahora la felicidad se centraba en los gemelos creciendo en el vientre de Bella.

—¿Sera costumbre anunciar sus embarazos en estas fechas? —pregunto Carlisle—

—Tal vez…no hemos pensado cuantos queremos. —respondió Edward abrazando la cintura de Bella—

—¿Tal vez un equipo de beisbol? —pregunto Bella haciendo reír a todos, ella realmente no entendía que era lo que les causaba tanta gracia—

…

Bella sonrió al ver a su pequeño dormido en el portabebés, Edward se encontraba ayudando a la vecina de alado con un problema con la calefacción, eran las seis de la tarde, Esme le había llamado veinte minutos atrás para intentar convencerla una ultima vez en asistir a la cena de navidad, incluso había sugerido que llevaran a Luc, pero Bella era una mamá osa bastante celosa y no se creía capaz ver a su niño pasar de mano en mano.

¡Era solo suyo!

La alarma del horno sonó avisando que la lasaña estaba lista, no había preparado una gran cena, despues de todo, solo eran Bella y Edward, Luc era feliz pegado al pecho de Bella.

Mientras sacaba el recipiente de cristal no pude evitar pensar en sus navidades pasadas, dos años atrás, había estado comiendo pizza recalentada en los camerinos del club, pues no había podido conseguir la noche libre, tal parece que noche buena era una noche bastante agitada en el club.

Ahora, estaba lejos de ese lugar, no tenia que salir a la calle a altas horas de la madrugada a punto de congelarse, pasando por edificios y casas iluminadas imaginando lo maravilloso que se sentiría poder estar dentro de una habitación calientita sin problemas de calefacción o escapando del asqueroso anciano pervertido del primer piso de su edificio, aquel que Edward intimido al punto de que huir de Bella.

Le repetía a Edward constantemente que no pensara en el modo en que Bella tuvo que vivir por varios años, que, si ella lo había superado, el también de debía de hacerlo, intentaba demostrarle que estaba en paz con su vida y no necesitaba llenarse de lujos, incluso los dos regalos debajo del árbol que tenían su nombre le parecía exagerado, ella no necesitaba nada más que su esposo e hijo.

Pero a pesar de todo, a veces se despertaba por las noches, sin poder creer que tenia una bonita casa, un esposo amoroso y un encantador bebé.

Nunca imaginó que terminaría en ese lugar, se permitía soñar con un esposo e hijos, pero muchas veces le era difícil creer que alguien la quisiera por ser solo...ella.

Era una niña que nadie quiso por ser demasiado pequeña y flaca, una niña sin chiste, todos querían a las bonitas niñas rubias, las que tenían la voz de caramelo y la gracia de un hada.

Ella no era nada de eso, era castaña con unos ojos bastante aburridos y con las rodillas y codos continuamente raspados.

Se resigno desde muy pequeña que estaría sola durante su niñez, por esa razón besaba y le susurraba palabras de cariño a Luc, para que estuviera seguro de que Bella nunca lo dejaría solo, que lo amaba y jamás permitiría que se sintiera no amado.

Bella conocía perfectamente el sentimiento de no ser suficiente, de no ser adecuada; se encargaría de que Luc y sus gemelos supieran que eran lo más precioso de su vida.

Luc lloriqueo llamando desde el portabebés, Bella se fijo en el reloj de la cocina, media hora atrás tendría que haber despertado de su siesta, era bastante obvio que su pequeño hombrecito estuviera demandando su alimento

—Aquí está mami, no pasa nada corazón.

Desabrocho el seguro que mantenía a Luc recostado en el portabebés y lo tomo en brazos, se sacó el pecho para que Luc atrapará el pezón entre sus pequeños labios rosados.

Daría la vida por su pequeño, haría cualquier cosa para que no pasara hambre, ni frío, para que estuviera seguro.

En esos momentos, teniendo a Luc entre sus brazos, rodeada de un hogar lleno de amor y cariño, era difícil no pensar en su madre.

Esa mujer que nunca tuvo oportunidad de conocer.

Llego al orfanato con una semana de vida, estuvo en brazos de su madre por una semana, ella debió de sentir un poquito de amor por su pequeña bebé. Tal vez era una chiquilla que tenía miedo, que no sabía qué hacer con una bebé, tal vez había sido abusada, Bella sabía el miedo de tener que dormir escondida temiendo que algún vago la encontrará.

Tal vez su madre no tuvo un buen escondite.

Bella pensaba que la dejo en el orfanato pensando que tendría una mejor vida, que no tendría que vivir en la calle, ni pasar penurias, que encontraría una buena familia que la amaría y cuidaría.

No tuvo nada de eso en su infancia, pero ahora, teniendo a su pequeño en brazos, con sus gemelitos creciendo en su vientre y con un encantador esposo que la amaba y deseaba a toda hora, los deseos de su madre de que tuviera una mejor vida se cumplieron.

Tarde, pero se cumplieron.

No la odiaba, era imposible hacerlo. Siempre había sido una persona que intentaba ver la vida de manera positiva, las cosas pasaban por algo y si tener una niñez y adolescencia difícil era el precio que pagar para tener la vida que ahora tenía, lo volvería a hacer.

Edward no pensaba lo mismo, pero omitía sus comentarios y Bella se lo agradecía, lo amaba con locura, pero en ocasiones la desquiciaba.

Pero todo era parte del encanto de un matrimonio.

Luc protesto llamando la atención de su madre, era un bebé celoso al que le encantaba ser el centro de atención.

…

Edward abrazo la cintura de su bella esposa, sintiendo la curvatura de los niños que descansaban calientitos y felices en el vientre de Bella. No los habían planeado, pensaban esperar a que Luc tuviera por lo menos un año, que Bella se hubiera recuperado por completo del parto y estuviera lista para volver a pasar por todo el proceso de nuevo, pero sus gemelos habían sido una enorme sorpresa.

Cuando Bella le mostro la caja de la prueba de embarazo despues de que Luc estuviera dormido, tuvo mucho miedo, apenas estaban aprendiendo a cuidar a un niño, eran padres que se preocupaban por cada cosa, aun cuando esta fuera mínima.

Pero cuando el palito mostro el positivo y Bella le sonreía feliz, solo pudo compartir su emoción, seria condenadamente difícil pero no imposible, incluso cuando fueron con el medico y le hizo la ecografía a Bella dándole la noticia de que eran dos bebés, no pudo sentirse más que feliz.

Seria padre de tres hermosos niños.

Solo esperaba que uno de los bebés, fuera una niña, quería tener una nena que se colgara de su cuello cada vez que llegaba a casa, quería experimentar en carne propia lo que Emmett y Jasper sentían cuando sus hijas saltaban sobre ellos.

—Te amo —susurro sobre la piel de su cuello—

—Yo te amo aun más —respondió Bella dejando el cesto de pan en la mesa y girándose para quedar cara a cara con su esposo— gracias.

—¿Por qué me agradeces preciosa?

—Por amarme, por darme un encantador niño, por embarazarme de nuevo, por compartir tu vida conmigo…por darme una familia.

—Oh nena —la abrazo contra su pecho sintiendo como su esposa soltaba un tembloroso suspiro intentando tragarse el sollozo que amenazaba en su garganta— gracias a ti, por aparecer en mi vida, feliz navidad mi ángel.

—Feliz navidad mi amor

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ NEF~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **Hola chicas.**

 **Casi dos meses después de navidad y apenas esta historia termina jajajaja.**

 **Chicas agradezco mucho su interés en esta pequeña historia, sin ustedes y sus reviews, solo hubieran sido cuatro capítulos y miren, termino con doce y un epilogo.**

 **Gracias por todos sus review, es el mejor pago que puedo recibir.**

 **Gina, Solecito, Claudita, Carito y Kary (no, no te me olvidaste, solo que a veces tiendo a ser un poquito descuidada), mis acosadoras personales saben que las adoro muchísimo y las conozco tan bien que sé que me pedirán más jajajaja.**

 **Hasta la próxima navidad**


	14. Outtake 1

**_Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos_** **.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ NEF ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **Outtake 1**

Riley estacionó enfrente de la casa con cerca blanca, los niños jugaban tranquilamente en la vereda sin ningún temor de que pasara algún auto a gran velocidad, Bree le había dicho incontables veces que era un lugar muy seguro para criar niños, pero aun así, seguía sin convencerle la vida que llevaba su hermano. Se bajó del auto y caminó a la puerta siguiendo el camino de rocas que Emmett le había dicho que Edward había puesto personalmente, así como los pequeños arbustos con florecitas junto al camino eran obra de Bella, no terminaba de convencerlo, no podía creer que su hermano y cuñada prefirieran ensuciarse las manos que contratar a un experto que lo haría eficazmente.

La pelota con la que los niños jugaban cayó al jardín, supuso que el niño esperaría a pedirle a él que se la pasara, pero en su lugar, entró al jardín, tomó la pelota y la lanzó a sus amigos sin inmutarse.

Bufó frustrado ante la situación, no le sorprendía la poca seguridad que su hermano tenía en casa, si un niño podía entrar sin ningún problema, no quería pensar la clase de personas que podían acercarse y lastimarlos si supieran que un Cullen vivía por esa zona sin ningún tipo de protección.

Simplemente inaceptable.

Tocó el timbre inspeccionando a su alrededor, el columpio de madera, la mesa y silla de mimbre, las masetas con plantas verdes, parecía un buen… Bella le abrió la puerta con su característica sonrisa, con un vientre de seis meses y la primavera haciendo de las suyas, Bella solo estaba usando una playera de maternidad y un short que dejaba al descubierto sus pálidas piernas, su cabello recogido en un moño alto y sin una gota de maquillaje, Luc en sus brazos tenía los ojos rojos y el chupón en la boca.

—Hola, Isabella, Edward me ha…

—Sé a qué vienes Riley, estaba a punto de ir a buscar esos papeles, pero Luc se ha golpeado con uno de sus juguetes y me he quedado con él hasta que se calmara —le explicó rápidamente mientras se movía a un lado y lo dejaba entrar—. Déjame invitarte un vaso de limonada, el calor afuera es horrible y has manejado desde Brooklyn, debes estar exhausto.

Bella ni siquiera le permitió rechazar el ofrecimiento, simplemente caminó directo a la cocina. Riley notó la sala de estar en donde Luc tenía juguetes esparcidos así como un programa infantil muy parecido al que veía su hija se reproducía en televisión. Dejó al niño sobre la silla alta y caminó directo al frigorífico, antes de que pudiera sacar la jarra su rostro hizo una leve mueca, la cual trató de ocultar.

—Tienes una cocina muy… equipada —mencionó tratando de que Bella dejara de estar escondida en el frigorífico.

—Gracias —respondió cerrando el frigorífico luego de sacar la jarra de limonada—, me encanta cocinar y hornear, mientras Luc toma su siesta puedo escabullirme y hacer lo que me plazca en la cocina, Edward lo sabe, por eso hemos pensado en tal vez agrandarla un poco, tendremos tres niños muy pronto y necesitamos mucho espacio.

Riley asintió mientras veía como Bella servía limonada y le entregaba el vaso de cristal, repitió la misma acción en un biberón para Luc, que gustoso lo aceptó.

—Iré a bus…

La mueca volvió a aparecer, Bella sostuvo su estómago mientras intentaba respirar con regularidad.

—Isab…

—Estoy bien —murmuró con la respiración entrecortada—, a veces… a veces patean muy fuerte, no me acostumbro a que sean dos y pateen el mismo lugar al mismo tiempo.

—Puedo ir yo por los papeles, Bella, te ves algo agitada, mejor siéntate.

—Estoy bien —le aseguró sonriéndole—, iré por los papeles para no quitarte más de tu tiempo y que puedas regresar con Edward y James.

Riley la vio alejarse mientras él se quedó con Luc, que bebía de su biberón sosteniéndolo con una mano mientras que con la otra movía de un lado para otro un carrito con la figura de Mickey.

No confiaba en su hermano y cuñada, pero no había ninguna duda de que su sobrino era un niño regordete y feliz, tal cual como lo era su hija… aunque claro, su hija no us…

El grito de Bella así como el golpe sordo de algo cayendo y cristal impactándose contra el piso inundó la casa.

Ni siquiera lo dudó, corrió en busca de Bella al segundo piso, encontrándola, como era de esperarse, en el cuarto principal, sentada a la orilla de la cama, con sus manos cubriendo protectoramente su vientre.

Riley dio un paso al frente dispuesto a preguntar qué era lo que había causado su grito cuando lo notó, por el pálido muslo de Isabella bajaba lentamente un hilo de sangre.

—¿Isabella?

—Mis… Mis bebés.

Sus ojos cristalinos lo desarmaron, nunca había visto el verdadero terror en los ojos de una persona, nunca imaginó ver a una mujer temiendo perder a sus…

La tomó en brazos, tenía que llegar al hospital lo más pronto posible.

—Estarás bien, Bells —le susurró al oído llegando a la entrada principal—, te llevaremos al hospital, todo estará bien.

Los niños jugando se detuvieron al verlo salir con Bella en brazos, dos de ellos corrieron a sus casas, uno justamente a la casa vecina.

Abrió la puerta con el mando a distancia y colocó a Bella en el asiento trasero.

—¿Qué pasa? Bella, cielo, ¿estás bien? —preguntó la mujer morena visiblemente asustada con una horda de niños detrás de ella.

—Necesito llevar a Bella al hospital —explicó Riley, debatiéndose en dejar a la mujer y correr adentro por su sobrino o explicarle que Bella estaba sangrando—, iré por Luc y…

—Yo me haré cargo del niño, soy su vecina, Luc estará bien.

—Ry… —sollozó Bella.

Subió al auto y aceleró alejándose de la zona suburbana, en el camino tomó el teléfono y marcó a emergencias, avisando que llevaba a su cuñada con seis meses de embarazo y que posiblemente estaba teniendo una amenaza de aborto.

…

Edward llegó dos horas después de avisarle que Bella estaba ingresada en emergencias, James tuvo que calmarlo cuando ninguna enfermera le daba la información que necesitaba de Bella.

—¿Qué ha pasado, Riley? —le preguntó James, Edward estaba unos pasos alejado con la vista clavada en las puertas que lo separaban de su esposa.

—No tengo idea, llegué y ella estaba siendo el encanto de siempre, tan parlanchina como de costumbre, me pareció notar que estaba incómoda pero ella le restó importancia. Fue en busca de la carpeta, me ofrecí a ir por ella pero Bella se negó y fue… segundos después escuché su grito y la traje inmediatamente a urgencias. Creo que estuvo a punto de perder a los bebés, si yo no hubiera estado ahí… Dios mío, James… si a Edward no se le hubieran olvidado esos papeles, Bella hubiera estado sola… sola lidiando con un sangrado y un niño.

—No estaba sola, Ry, todos en la zona aman a Isabella, desde los niños hasta las mujeres, Bella es un encanto, tiene esa estrella con la que pocos nacen, si tú no hubieras estado ahí o te hubieras marchado inmediatamente, Bella aún hubiera llegado al hospital, tal vez no tan rápido, pero lo hubiera hecho… Pueden ser gente sencilla, Ry, pero su amistad y preocupación es sincera, Edward y Bella están muy bien protegidos en los suburbios.

Escuchó una voz lejana diciendo el nombre de Isabella Cullen, al levantar la vista vio a Edward enfrente del doctor, lo vio flaquear y ser sostenido por James solo por un segundo, antes de que su hermano menor se recuperara y asintiera para después seguir al doctor.

—Adelantarán el parto —dijo James sentándose junto a él—, es más peligroso si dejan a los niños adentro, sus latidos son débiles, no… no hay muchas posibilidades.

…

Riley vio a su hermano a través de la ventana de la zona neonatal, su hermano con un traje quirúrgico junto a las dos incubadoras, una de ellas tenía a Amir Cullen, el mayor de los mellizos, era pequeño y estaba conectado a máquinas que controlaban cada uno de sus signos vitales, solo vestido con un pañalito, el gorro azul y unos calcetines a juego; mientras que en la otra incubadora estaba Amira, una pequeña princesa igual que su nombre, una princesita delicada que tenía a Riley orando a cualquiera que lo escuchara para que ella —siendo la más pequeña, apenas alcanzando el kilo— lograra salir de la incubadora y se recuperara igual que su hermano.

Amira falleció quince días después de su nacimiento.

Fue la primera vez que Riley y toda la familia vieron a Bella desmoronarse, en ese momento su dulce cuñada no existía, solo quedaba una mujer deshecha por la pérdida de su hija, de su pequeña nena, ninguna mujer tendría que enterrar a su recién nacida, mucho menos su encantadora cuñada.

Pensó que su hermano se derrumbaría con ella, él lo hubiera hecho, James estaba desecho alejado unos metros, todos lloraban la pérdida de la princesita, pero Edward, su hermanito, a pesar de que fue él quien vio a Amira entrar en paro respiratorio, se encontraba controlado, siendo el salvavidas que su esposa necesitaba en ese momento.

Sosteniéndola entre sus brazos, no dejándola caer, siendo exactamente lo que Bella era para él en todas las otras ocasiones: la viga que mantenía de pie su relación.

Mientras veía a Edward sostener el cuerpo lloroso de Bella, entendió lo que el resto de su familia había comprendido tantos meses atrás.

Bella lo apoyó cuando la panadería en el centro fue un fiasco, lo alentó cuando se le ocurrió salir a vender algodón de azúcar por las calles de Nueva York, estuvo presente cuando Edward compró la chocolatera a pesar de que todos le decían que era una estupidez. Riley había notado que a veces Bella daba más en la relación, por esa razón pensaba que ese matrimonio que Bree tanto ponía de ejemplo solo era una farsa, una pantalla para la familia y los medios.

Pero al verlos en ese momento, comprendió que a veces en los matrimonios hay días en que uno da más y el otro menos, pero lo importante es que cuando es el momento el otro entregue todo sin medida, justo como estaba sucediendo.

Mientras el pequeño féretro bajaba y Bella lloraba descontroladamente, pidiendo por su bebé, Edward mantenía el agarre firme en su cintura, besando el tope de su cabeza.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ NEF ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

La familia pensó que ese año no se festejaría Navidad, por eso mismo cuando recibieron el mensaje de Bella diciéndoles que los esperaba el 23 de diciembre en su casa para festejar la Navidad adelantada, todos compraron un nuevo outfit, alistaron los regalos y confirmaron su asistencia.

Al llegar Bella los recibió con la casa completamente adornada con cientos de luces, con hombres de nieve y cuatro renos luminosos en el jardín, dentro no era muy distinto, el árbol estaba adornado, aunque con algunas esferas esparcidas por el suelo, seguramente Luc las había quitado, con un año y cinco meses era todo hiperactivo, corría de un lado al otro sin ninguna restricción, Amir con ocho meses y dos de haber salido de la incubadora, reía en brazos de su padre, adorando estar tan alto.

Los niños saludaron y ocuparon la sala principal para ver películas navideñas mientras comían galletas de jengibre, los más pequeños como Emmy Jr., Luc, Corín y Lee —los hijos de Riley y Bree— y Amir estaban acomodados en el corralito en el comedor, justo para que sus padres pudieran hacerse cargo de ellos.

—Es un gran festín el que has preparado aquí, Bella —le alabó Eleazar intentando ser considerado, James no le había explicado cómo debía tratarla.

—Muchas gracias, me he pasado toda la mañana cocinando, por suerte Edward mantuvo a los niños ocupados.

Bella entendía la continua preocupación de su familia, era agradable saber que tenía una gran familia que se preocupaba por ella y buscaba hacerla sentir lo mejor posible, justo como Edward lo hizo aquellos primeros días en donde no soportaba la idea de ir al hospital y no ver a Amira junto a su hermano, fue difícil, aún lo era.

Por esa razón, cuando Edward llamó la atención de los presentes en la mesa y los niños en la sala, con Amir y Luc en brazos, fue ella la que habló.

—Ha sido un año difícil, más de lo que creí poder aguantar —reconoció, sintiendo como su garganta se cerraba—. Les agradezco a todos ustedes por estar para mí cuando más lo necesité.

—Somos familia, Bells —interrumpió Emmett con sus cuatro hijas abrazándolo.

—Lo sé, pero también sé que les dolió perder a… Amira.

Era la primera vez que decía su nombre en voz alta, nunca había podido hacerlo… al menos no con más público que Edward.

»Este año tenía que ser diferente y me duele que no sea de ese modo, daría todo lo que fuera para tenerla aquí conmigo, pero… tampoco lo haría. La vida no es sencilla, si lo sabré yo —rio amargamente—, pero vale la pena vivirla. Sé que no quieren lastimarme y los amo aún más por esa razón, no digo que deje de dolerles porque a mí me sigue doliendo igual que el primer día y dudo que en algún momento ese dolor disminuya, mucho menos desaparezca, pero… no podemos seguir estancados en la misma página.

—No podemos hacerle eso a mi princesa, ella sabe que la amamos y algún día la sostendré entre mis brazos y no la soltaré nunca más —prosiguió Edward con lágrimas en los ojos—, pero por hoy, tenemos que celebrar estar en familia, rodeados de quienes aún están presentes, no desperdiciar ni un solo momento.

Bella tomó a Amir en brazos, dejándole una mano libre a Edward.

»Por nuestra familia —habló levantando su copa.

—Por las nuevas oportunidades —prosiguió James poniéndose de pie junto con Eleazar.

—Por las reconciliaciones —continuó Emmett junto con Rosalie y sus hijas e hijo.

—Por la hermandad —habló Jasper levantando su copa junto a Alice y sus dos hijas.

—Por las amistades nuevas y genuinas —agregó Bree.

—Por la confianza y la fe —dijeron Carlisle y Esme.

—Por la verdad y el amor —habló Riley.

—Por mi mayor deseo cumplido —concluyó Bella con lágrimas en los ojos mientras miraba a Edward.

Todos bebieron de sus copas, sellando de ese modo los buenos deseos y los lazos que los unían como familia desde que cierta chica en minifalda se sentó a la mesa con ellos hacía tres años, la misma que se ganó sus corazones y les demostraba cada día que tener a una familia que te quiera y ame es el mayor tesoro que puedes tener.

—Esta Navidad no anunciaremos ningún embarazo —habló Edward después de terminar su bebida—, pero no podemos garantizar lo mismo en la próxima.

La familia al completo rio, disipando de ese modo ese aire de tristeza que aún los rodeaba, llenándose de esa alegría e inocencia que Isabella les trajo la primera vez que pisó la casa Cullen.

Isabella creía que los Cullen fueron aquel regalo que por tanto tiempo deseó, pero para todos los Cullen estaba claro que Bella fue, era y sería siempre el mejor regalo que la Navidad pudo haberles dado.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Regreso con esta pequeña historia, un capítulo triste pero que de igual forma espero hayan disfrutado leer.**

 **Yanina, gracias por tu ayuda con la reviaire del capítulo, eres la mejor.**

 **Mis queridas acosadoras, esperaré lo que tengan que decirme.**

 **Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**


	15. Outtake 2

**_Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos_** **.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ NEF ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **Outtake 2**

Edward sonrió al ver a James de pie frente al ángel de mármol que cuidaba la tumba de su princesa, la nieve cubría todo alrededor, pero a pesar de eso James estaba de pie remplazando las flores de la semana pasada por unas frescas, las mismas rosas rosas que Bella había plantado en el jardín trasero cuando aún estaba embarazada y se enteraron de que esperaban una niña y un niño.

—Bella me dijo que eras tú, pero no quise creerle, hago muchas estupideces últimamente.

James no respondió a su chiste, tan solo se quedó viendo la blanca lápida en donde el nombre de su hija relucía, Bella la visitaba al menos una vez cada semana asegurándose de que permaneciera limpia, por esa razón la nieve ni siquiera la había cubierto por completo.

Edward se acercó a la tumba y colocó el pequeño arbolito de plástico que Bella le había pedido que llevara, se entretuvo en acomodar las rosas que él también llevó sin importarle el congelamiento de sus manos por la helada agua.

—¿Cómo lo hacen? —preguntó James con la mirada perdida—. Ayer escuché a Bella, parecía tan tranquila, tan en paz consigo misma, yo sigo pensando en el niño del que Victoria se deshizo y aún no lo acepto. ¿Cómo es que tú y Bella han sobrevivido estos meses? Ustedes la conocieron, la pudieron tocar, yo ni eso pude hacer.

—Conocí a una mujer mientras recorría el sur del continente, era una mujer mayor, lo único que tenía era a su esposo y un perro, su hijo había muerto en un tiroteo, una bala perdida, su esposo no se recuperó de la pérdida, tan solo estaba sentado en una silla viendo el horizonte. Cuando el médico nos dijo que Amira se había ido pensé que mi vida sería como la de ese esposo, sin poder aceptar que había perdido a mi hija, vi a Bella desmoronarse frente a mis ojos y supe que los dos no podríamos recuperarnos, era un dolor que quemaba, aún quema —suspiró poniéndose de pie después de pasar la yema de sus dedos por las letras grabadas en la lápida—, pero la voz de esa mujer llegó a mí antes de que pudiera caer en el abismo, recordé sus palabras: " _la muerte es difícil de superar, ella se lleva una parte de nosotros cuando se lleva a un hijo, es difícil de entender y aceptarlo, pero hay dos maneras de sobrellevar la pérdida, puedes tomar el camino de mi esposo, enojándote con la vida, repetir en tu mente una y otra vez sin descanso las cosas que pudiste hacer diferente o la otra que es mucho más difícil, vivir como si ellos estuvieran aquí con nosotros, tener la vida y experiencia que nos hubiera gustado vivir con ellos"._ Tomé la decisión difícil e hice que Bella también lo hiciera, tenemos dos niños con nosotros, no podíamos condenar a nuestros hijos, Amira se fue, pero una parte de ella siempre estará con nosotros, no podemos detenernos, ella se merece más que un triste recuerdo.

Edward palmeó el hombro de James y se alejó dejándolo a solas con Amira, su princesita.

—Eleazar y yo comenzamos el proceso de adopción un mes antes de que nacieran los mellizos —murmuró—, pensamos en que fuera una niña, pero ahora…

—Pero ahora es tan buena opción como hace meses, no decidas el camino fácil, hermano, créeme que esa opción no es la adecuada, honra la memoria de mi hija siendo lo más feliz que puedas ser —sonrió limpiándose la lágrima que involuntariamente se derramó—. Bella está en casa preparando galletas para un ejército, pásate después de la cena en casa de nuestros padres, Bella no entiende que con los niños tan pequeños podemos omitir las galletas y leche para Santa.

—Bella ama la Navidad, dale un abrazo de mi parte.

—Lo haré, que pases una buena Navidad, hermano.

Edward se alejó dispuesto a ir a casa en donde Bella le esperaba con sus dos hijos, que estaban demostrando ser unos niñitos de mami que querían pasar el mayor tiempo posible en brazos de Bella.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ NEF ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bella se rio cuando Amir se metió una de las esferas adentro de su suéter tratando de esconderla de Luc quien había quitado la mayoría y guardado en el baúl que Edward le había hecho.

Eran casi las siete, Edward no tardaría en llegar, la cena estaba caliente en el horno solo esperando a ser servida, la mesa para los cuatro estaba lista, aunque Luc sería el único además de Edward y ella en comer el pequeño pavo que preparó, Amir aún estaba con las cosas liquidas y suaves, preferían evitar alguna recaída por comer algo tan pesado, tal vez las próximas navidades él también comería trocitos de pavo.

—Ma, ma, ma.

—¿Qué ocurre, cielito?

Amir apuntó la puerta, era su manera de preguntar por Edward.

»Papi llegará en cualquier momento.

Luc siguió quitando esferas del árbol y guardándolas en el baúl, siempre soñó con tener una Navidad tranquila y pasarla con su esposo e hijos, pero nadie le dijo que los niños no entendían el concepto de velada de postal, Amir estaba vestido con un calentito mameluco al igual que Luc, ninguno usaba algún atuendo navideño, demasiado incómodos para ellos, ella no estaba vestida de manera elegante, tan solo un enorme suéter de Edward, sus jeans y unas botas.

Su Navidad no era exactamente como se la imaginó hacía tanto tiempo, pero no la cambiaría por nada, era perfecta a su manera.

Así como todo en su vida lo era.

Luc soltó la esfera entre sus manos y corrió fuera de la sala soltando grititos de felicidad, Amir comenzó a saltar sobre sus pompis estirando las manos para que Luc lo llevara con él o alguien lo levantara en brazos y lo llevara, a diferencia de Luc que había comenzado a gatear a muy temprana edad, Amir estaba teniendo serios problemas, el pediatra les garantizó que se debía a su tiempo en la incubadora, pero que muy pronto estaría recorriendo toda la casa junto con Luc.

Bella se levantó, tomó a Amir en brazos y siguió a Luc que esperaba junto a la puerta saltando a la espera de que fuera abierta, Bella la abrió y Luc salió hasta detenerse justo en el filo de los escalones, levantando un piecito y después el otro, evidenciando su emoción al ver a su papi llegar a casa, Amir estiraba los brazos esperando que su papi fuera por él.

Su Edward.

Su esposo.

El hombre al que amaba locamente y que llegó para cumplir cada uno de los deseos que a lo largo de los años le pidió a Santa.

El mismo que no la juzgaba por ser tan ingenua, por creer en una fiesta para niños, el mismo que la sostenía por las noches después de hacer dormir a los niños.

Su compañero que le había dado la dicha de ser madre de tres preciosos niños.

Edward sostuvo a Luc cuando este se lanzó a sus brazos, lo mismo hizo con Amir, ambos amando la altura extra que les proporcionaba su papi, Bella esperó pacientemente a que su esposo les diera amor a sus hijos para después reclamar su beso de bienvenida.

Edward no falló, una vez sus hijos estuvieron acurrucados sobre sus hombros, se inclinó y capturó sus labios.

Cada vez que la besaba era como si se transportara a aquel momento en donde la besó antes de entrar al club, en donde le dijo lo hermosa que era y que la esperaba al final de la noche para llevarla a casa.

Las cosas habían cambiado tanto, ahora era mamá, tenía una casa linda, un esposo que la amaba y pasar una blanca y feliz Navidad no era más un sueño, era una realidad.

—Te amo, nena —susurró Edward contra sus labios—, pero me estoy congelando el culo aquí afuera.

Entraron a casa, Luc y Amir reclamando a su padre para que jugara con ellos, Bella besó a sus tres hombrecitos y se fue a la cocina a servir la cena, los niños tenían una rutina y, a pesar de que era Navidad, no dejaría que esta se alterara, aún eran demasiado pequeños para renegar.

Abrió la alacena en donde guardaba los platitos de plástico para los niños, tomó el plato y vaso favorito de Luc, así como el biberón de Amir antes de cerrar la puerta, el biberón color rosa la hizo sonreír con nostalgia.

—Te amo también a ti, siempre lo haré.

No la iba a olvidar, era imposible hacerlo, pero por eso mismo haría inmensamente feliz a Luc, a Amir y a los futuros bebés que llegarían.

No había hecho el amor con Edward desde el nacimiento de los mellizos, no se sentía lista, aunque ahora creía estarlo, aún no para volver a intentar embarazarse, pero sí para tener a su esposo dentro de ella.

Se podía decir que era la magia de la Navidad lo que la motivaba a hacerlo o tal vez la necesidad de sentirse conectada a su esposo de la única manera que no lo habían hecho desde hacía meses.

Fuera cual fuera la razón, Bella estaba lista para celebrar Navidad con su pequeña familia.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Me encanta que después de un año ustedes sigan acompañandome con esta historia, muchas gracias por su apoyo y espero disfrutarán el capicapí tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo**

 **Que pasen una exelente Noche Buena y Navidad.**

 **Yanina, muchas gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo, eres la mejor**

 **Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**

 **¿Fin?**


End file.
